


Criminal clase S

by Fullbuster



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aventuras, F/M, Lemon, Romance, Sexo, Traición, desierto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 52,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullbuster/pseuds/Fullbuster
Summary: Temari ha tenido una mala experiencia en su relación con Shikamaru, traicionada y herida regresa a Suna junto a su familia para darse cuenta, de que Akatsuki desea capturar a su hermano mandando ni más ni menos... que a Kisame y a Itachi para capturarle.Tratando de evitar que se lleven a Gaara, Kisame hiere de gravedad a Temari, siendo Itachi quien la pondrá a salvo viendo el amor que le tiene a su hermano, recordándole como él quería también al suyo con tanto aferro como esa chica rubia. Sin poder sacarla de la cabeza, Itachi la visitará todas las noches a escondidas tratando de ganarse un sitio en su herido corazón.¿Cómo tomarán los hermanos de Temari esta relación con un criminal clase S?
Relationships: Temari/Uchiha Itachi
Kudos: 4





	1. Traición

**Sabaku No Temari**

Caminaba sola bajo esta incesante lluvia de Konoha ¿Por qué había venido a visitar Konoha? Yo era de Suna y nunca debí haber salido de allí. Miré al cielo, el agua caía sobre mis mejillas y se llevaba mis lágrimas, pero no podía llevarse mi dolor por mucho que lo desease. ¿Por qué había venido? Había venido por Shikamaru, él lo era todo para mí, me enamoré de él desde el primer combate que tuvimos, me sacrifiqué una y otra vez en las batallas para que a él no le pasara nada, mi cuerpo aún tenía marcas y cicatrices de las veces que había luchado a su lado. Me hizo tan feliz el día que ese vago me dijo el primer "Te quiero", me hizo aún más feliz cuando me propuso irnos a vivir juntos y quería hacerlo, por eso estaba aquí, había venido por él.

Volví a mirar a la ciudad y entonces me encontré con Naruto que venía corriendo quejándose por la lluvia, venía de la misma dirección donde estaba su restaurante de Ramen favorito y me quedé mirándole bajo la lluvia, venía tan contento como siempre, con esa brillante sonrisa y al verme, se le desdibujó, se detuvo frente a mí sin entender mi dolor.

\- Ey Temari – volvió a dibujar su sonrisa tras reconocerme - ¿Qué haces aquí parada? Vamos date prisa en volver a casa o cogerás una pulmonía – sonreía.

\- Sí – le dije forzando una sonrisa – volveré a casa – le comenté y él borró su sonrisa al darse cuenta de que me sucedía algo.

\- ¿Temari? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó.

No respondí, empecé a caminar hacia la casa de Shikamaru, esa que tenía que haber sido nuestra pero ahora sentía que sólo era de él. No debí haber venido nunca, sólo podía pensar en eso. Llegué a la casa completamente empapada y metí la mano en uno de los bolsillos de mi kimono... porque ahora llevaba kimono para parecer más femenina, había desechado mi vestido por este kimono para agradarle a Shikamaru y ahora... me daba cuenta de que no había conseguido nada. Saqué la llave de la casa, esta misma mañana me la había dado y cuando abrí, Shikamaru vino enfadado hablándome sobre lo mal que estaba de la cabeza por haber salido con esta intensa lluvia.

\- Déjame ya – le dije susurrando.

\- ¿Qué? – me preguntó.

\- Que pares ya – le repetí – no puedo más Shikamaru, me vuelvo a casa, no debí haber venido, lo siento – le dije devolviéndole la llave.

\- ¿Pero qué te pasa? Eres problemática.

\- Lo sé – le dije – yo no soy como Ino, lo siento.

\- ¿Pero de qué me hablas?

\- De que te he visto Shikamaru, no hace falta que continues fingiendo, te vi besarla, sólo quería dar una vuelta por la ciudad para conocerla, pero te vi en el campo de entrenamiento.

Shikamaru hizo silencio de golpe, creo que se daba cuenta ahora de la situación, ni siquiera me lo iba a desmentir, ni siquiera me estaba pidiendo perdón, yo sólo era esa mujer problemática para él, no era nada más que eso. Pasé de él y caminé hacia el dormitorio que esta noche íbamos a compartir ¡Pensar que iba a darle mi virginidad a él! Ahora no podía soportarlo y noté una lágrima derramarse por mi mejilla, empecé a pensar que quizá era poco femenina para él... incluso habiéndome cambiado mi indumentaria de combate por este absurdo kimono, yo sólo sería esa chica bruta que destrozó a TenTen en un combate, esa chica que de un golpe y una invocación me cargué a Kaguya, yo sólo sería esa ninja que no sabía hacer otra cosa que pelear y defender a mis seres queridos, yo no era femenina, era fuerte, pero no femenina, es lo que tenía haberse criado con dos chicos cuando uno de ellos, se había convertido en Kazekage, cuando era tratado como uno de los mayores asesinos hasta que cambió gracias a Naruto.

\- ¿Cuánto has visto? – le escuché preguntarme y me detuve en el primer peldaño de las escaleras.

\- Lo sufiente – le dije.

\- ¿Cuánto?

Aún salieron más lágrimas, pero agaché la cabeza cubriendo mis ojos con el flequillo. Sé que no podía verme, estaba a mi espalda y también me daba la espalda, pero no podía evitar intentar camuflar mi tono de voz, intentar parecer segura.

\- Vi como te la follabas contra aquel poste de entrenamiento – le dije y continué subiendo las escaleras.

Recogí las pocas cosas que había traído y volví a bajar. Shikamaru estaba ahora sentado en un cojín frente a una mesa de shōgi, siempre le habían gustado esos juegos de mesa donde tenía que pensar y creo que a mí también me gustaban, después de haber jugado miles de veces con él, me gustaban. Ni siquiera le dije nada, Caminé a la puerta cuando él habló.

\- Fue sólo un error Temari – me dijo de golpe – te quiero a ti y lo sabes.

\- No es cierto, no soy lo suficiente para ti, no soy suficientemente femenina pero tampoco lo seré Shikamaru, yo no esperaré sentada nunca a que me protejan, a que me rescaten.

\- No te vayas así Temari, por favor.

\- Tengo que irme, fue un error haber venido aquí.

\- Tienes el permiso de la Hokage para quedarte en Konoha, vamos... perdóname, fue un error.

\- Lo siento Shikamaru, me voy a casa.

\- No te vayas con esta lluvia, podría pasarte algo, por favor.

\- ¿Ahora te importa lo que pueda pasarme? – intenté sonreír – Adiós... Shikamaru – le dije saliendo por la puerta y volviendo a la intensa lluvia.

Miré una última vez atrás hacia la casa, sabiendo lo que perdía. Creí que empezaba una nueva vida, que estaría con Shikamaru, que me casaría con él, que tendría hijos con él, que acabaría mis días jugando al shōgi con él aquí en Konoha, pero no, que ilusa fui al pensar que un chico podría fijarse en mí, yo no era como el resto de las chicas de Konoha, ellas eran femeninas, cuidaban sus cabellos, se pintaban, se arreglaban y vestían de forma provocativa y llamativa... yo no era como ellas. Yo llevaba siempre un vestido con un abanico a mi espalda para moverme con mayor rapidez, llevaba mi cabello recogido en cuatro coletas porque era la forma más cómoda para pelear, para que no me obstaculizase a la visión, era fuerte y decidida, estaba llena de cicatrices y no trataba de ocultarlas, yo no era como las de Konoha... yo era de Suna, nací en un desierto, era como el propio desierto, dura, seca, árida, terrible, no era femenina ni delicada.

Salí corriendo y por fin me digné a llorar, me digné a sacar todo ese dolor que llevaba dentro y corrí hasta salir de la villa. Me estaba empapando y me daba igual, sólo quería volver a Suna, sólo quería volver con mi familia, con mis hermanos... ellos sí me querían por cómo era, no tenía que fingir, no tenía que tratar de agradarles siempre, podía ser yo misma.

Salí de Konoha con el juramento de no volver jamás, corrí de árbol en árbol y me decidí a no detenerme hasta llegar a Suna. Ante mí se abrió mi desierto cuando ya amanecía, había estado toda la noche corriendo sin detenerme, toda la noche corriendo bajo la lluvia y cuando llegué al desierto, me alivié porque por fin cesaba esa molesta agua.

Lo crucé andando, no podía correr más y alcancé Suna al anochecer. Estaba débil, no paraba de estornudar cuando vi las puertas y cuando ya estaba a punto de tocar las puertas con mis temblorosas manos, me derrumbé en el suelo aunque vi a los guardias bajar a por mí preocupados de verme tan débil. Me llevaron al hospital y cuando desperté, aún estornudaba con violencia, pero me calmé al ver a Gaara y a Kankuro conmigo en la habitación.

\- Está despierta – dijo Kankuro de golpe y ambos se levantaron de las sillas acercándose a la camilla.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado Gaara.

Cómo había cambiado mi hermanito desde la pelea con Naruto, ahora hasta parecía humano y se preocupaba por los demás, había dejado de ser ese asesino sanguinario que destrozaba todo lo que se ponía en medio de su camino.

\- Estoy bien – le dije estornudando.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esta locura de viaje? – me preguntó preocupado – Podías haber esperado a que dejase de llover.

\- Por favor Gaara... no me sermonees más, por favor – le repetí y él entendió que no estaba bien.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Te ha hecho algo ese malnacido? Si es así yo mismo soy capaz de ir allí a decirle cuatro cosas.

\- Déjalo Gaara, no quiero volver. Estoy en casa... de donde nunca debí salir.

\- Temarí... me estás preocupando.

\- Estoy bien, enserio Gaara. Sólo os echaba de menos

\- Descansa ¿Vale? – me dijo – yo cuidaré tu sueño hoy

\- Vale, gracias... Gaara, Kankuro.

Me dormí de nuevo, seguía sintiéndome débil y cuando conseguí despertarme, había oscurecido, era casi media noche y Gaara no estaba aquí en la habitación. Miré por la ventana, había fuego en las casas y me asusté ¿Había sido mi culpa acaso? Había traicionado al Hokage, me había marchado sin previo aviso pero no esperé que atacasen por esta tontería, sólo era una pelea amorosa.

Me levanté preocupada y me vestí con el kimono del armario para ir a mi casa. En la calle todos los aldeanos corrían y yo veía a Gaara en lo alto de su arena, luchando en el cielo. Tenía que ayudarle, él era el Kazekage, el encargado de proteger su villa, pero yo era su hermana, yo le protegería a él, era mi familia, haría cualquier cosa por ellos.

Entré por casa con rapidez y me cambié el dichoso kimono por mi vestido de combate, me era mucho más cómodo y cogí el abanico saltando por la ventana encima de él para alcanzar a Gaara. Llegué hasta él y bajé en su arena.

\- Temari... márchate de aquí – me dijo completamente serio.

\- No voy a irme, eres mi hermano, te ayudaré en lo que sea.

\- Temari... estás enferma, tienes una pulmonía, no puedes ayudarme.

\- Aún puedo luchar.

\- Estás débil – me recalcó – no puedo defenderte y luchar al mismo tiempo, me distraes, por favor... regresa a casa y descansa, yo me ocuparé de todo.

Quizá tenía razón, no podía serle de mucha ayuda en este momento y decidí irme, pero al escuchar esa voz, me detuve.

\- Vamos Kazekage, no nos lo pongas más difícil – escuché la voz de Kisame, uno de los de Akatsuki.

Entendí que esto iba mucho más allá de lo que yo creía, no era Konoha quienes nos atacaban, era Akatsuki quien lo hacía y de ellos no me fiaba nada. Con Konoha aún se podía negociar, pero estos tipos no negociaban, solo mataban, sólo eran un puñado de asesinos.

\- Uh, que chica más guapa – dijo mirándome – quizá deberíamos llevárnoslas como recompensa – comentaba ahora Kisame hacia otro chico con la túnica de Akatsuki y un sombrero que no me dejaba ver quién era.

El otro individuo se quitó el sombrero y me dejó ver sus intimidantes ojos rojos. Itachi Uchiha, del clan más temido de Konoha, el hijo primogénito del líder del clan, el genio de su generación, estaba frente a mí serio como él era.

\- Deja las tonterías y acabemos esta misión cuanto antes – le dijo con seriedad lanzando su sombrero al tejado del edificio en el que estaban.

\- Gaara – le llamé.

\- Márchate – me repitió.

\- Lucharé contigo Gaara.

\- Te he dado una orden, soy tu Kazekage, obedece – me amenazó.

\- Y yo soy tu hermana mayor, no puedes darme órdenes, no te dejaré aquí solo contra ellos.

\- Es una chica interesante – comentó Kisame de golpe.

\- Céntrate en capturarle – amenazó Itachi a su compañero – quiero acabar pronto.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a ver lo que ocurría cuando tenía a Itachi tras de mí y por suerte, la arena de Gaara bloqueó su ataque aunque creo... que esto sólo era uno de sus famosos Genjutsus, frente a mí inmóvil... seguía estando él con sus ojos activados. Gaara empezó sus movimientos, la arena le seguía y yo le ayudé con mi viento, esta batalla sería nuestra, porque jamás dejaría que se llevasen a mi hermano unos simples criminales.


	2. Salvada

**Itachi Uchiha**

Cómo me molestaba tener que venir a unas misiones tan simples. La verdad es que yo siempre me había identificado como pacifista, pero tenía que reconocer que era el genio Uchiha, se me daba bien la batalla, era un ANBU reconocido en Konoha y asesiné a todo mi clan... claro que fue cumpliendo con mis deberes y obligaciones, aunque luego me desterrasen para aparentar que había sido culpa mía y limpiar el buen nombre del clan Uchiha, porque esos insensatos habían tratado de traicionar a la villa ¿Cuántos muertos habría supuesto eso? Yo tuve que hacer el gran sacrificio y aunque era pacifista y odiaba las batallas, siempre cumplía con mi deber.

Ahora tenía el odio acérrimo de mi hermano Sasuke, le dejé vivir porque no podía matarlo, me era imposible, él no había hecho nada malo y sé que un día él me mataría, lo deseaba, total...yo ya estaba enfermo y tampoco pensaba contarle nunca la verdad sobre el clan, quería que siguiera sintiendo que él era alguien importante, que venía del clan más fuerte de Konoha, que era el heredero legítimo de ese desaparecido clan. Sasuke soñaba con regresar el buen nombre del clan, soñaba con tener hijos y volver a crearlo, quizá yo también soñé eso en alguna ocasión, pero hasta a mi novia maté, ella también estaba a punto de asesinar a miles de personas sólo para conseguir el reconocimiento del clan, iban a crear una maldita guerra civil contra los de Konoha y yo sé que habríamos ganado, pero a costa de miles de vidas y todo... ¿Para qué? ¿Para ser gobernantes de Konoha? Podían haberlo hecho de forma legal, pero era más fácil alcanzar el poder con la fuerza y yo tuve que impedirlo.

Ahora estaba aquí, en Akatsuki, desterrado, solo y siendo odiado por toda mi gente, por mi hermano al que amaba con locura, al que dejé vivir. Estaba enfermo, mis ojos ya empezaban a perder visión y no sé cuánto aguantaría sin un buen médico que pudiera ayudarme, pero Akatsuki no lo tenía, sólo Konoha... y ellos no me ayudarían, yo sólo era... un criminal clase S.

Nos habían mandado venir a por Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage de la villa de la Arena y creí que sería algo fácil. Odiaba pelear, pero lo hacía cuando me lo pedían... aunque siempre me gustaba acabar rápido. Creí que ería llegar y capturarle, pero ese chico era bueno, le había dado mucho trabajo a Kisame pero no podía ganarle, controlaba arena y Kisame el agua, le era imposible vencer en esta batalla. Me quedé al margen, sólo hice un ataque con mi genjutsu creando un clon de cuervo para comprobar su velocidad y fue el Kazekage quien protegió a la chica.

Mis ojos se centraron en ella mientras Kisame hablaba, sonreía y disfrutaba la batalla, pero yo me había quedado inmóvil. Estaba mal, podía ver eso, estaba muy débil y sus ojos tenían algo que yo reconocía muy bien, la soledad, pero también tenía otra cosa... el amor hacia su hermano y supe, que por muy herida o enferma que estuviera, no se rendiría con tal de protegerle, ese era el mismo sentimiento que yo tenía por mi hermano.

Esa chica era muy extraña, jamás había visto un arma como la que ella llevaba a su espalda, en Konoha no había armas así. Me mantuve quieto y a la espera mientras veía como Kisame empapaba toda la arena del Kazekage impidiéndole moverla con soltura y cuando ya estaba a punto de alcanzar con su gran espada a Gaara, esa chica se metió en medio bloqueándola con el abanico y abriéndolo lanzándola primera ráfaga de viento. Tuve que agacharme porque ese viento cortante pasó justo por encima de mi cabeza perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Cuando me di cuenta, su viento a esa velocidad estaba secando la arena, no estaba atacándonos, sólo protegía a su hermano, sólo le ayudaba en lo que podía, pero a mí me seguía pareciendo increíble que en su estado estuviera aquí frente a nosotros esforzándose como lo hacía, sabiendo que podíamos matarla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La mitad de las chicas de Konoha habrían salido despavoridas al verme, conocían mi leyenda, me conocían demasiado, pero ella seguía ahí. ¿Cuántas chicas se habían enfrentado a mí con decisión? Sólo conocía a dos... Kurenai y Sakura, ninguna otra se habría atrevido. De todas formas a ambas las habría destrozado si no hubiera sido por Kakashi que siempre se ponía en medio, ese maldito Sharingan que tenía y que Obito le había regalado me traía de cabeza. Esta chica no tendría la misma suerte, Kakashi no estaba aquí para protegerla, dependía de lo que hiciera su hermano y no podría hacer nada... yo estaba aquí para llevarme a ese chico costase lo que costase.

El tornado lo vi venir... pero no esperaba que utilizase la arena de su hermano para atacar a Kisame. La arena moviéndose a gran velocidad en ese viento era un riesgo, no nos permitía acercarnos a ellos sin acabar destrozados, los minúsculos granos de arena se convertían en una lija mortal, entrar ahí tendría graves consecuencias en nuestro cuerpo. De hecho... Kisame ni siquiera podía acercarse a ellos y al final, tuve que ser yo quien se decidiera a entrar, yo tenía mucha más velocidad, yo podía entrar sin que me diera y lo hice, aparecí a la espalda de la chica metiendo en el camino a su hermano en mi Genjutsu evitando que me atacase, mirarme a los ojos era mortal.

La lancé desde la arena de su hermano a uno de los tejados con una llamarada y se quejó al momento por el golpe. Su grito me dolió y no pude explicar el motivo, quizá era porque yo esperaba que se quedase ya allí quieta, pero volvió a levantarse mientras Kisame cogía a Gaara. Parte de su arena empezaba a volver a su tinaja mientras otra caía sobre la ciudad.

\- No te lleves – me gritó la chica – no te atrevas a tocarle.

\- Vaya con la chica... parece que no aprende – dijo Kisame pero yo no dije nada – no hay nada que un Uchiha no pueda hacer.

\- Si le tocáis os mataré a todos – nos gritó – me da igual si es un Uchiha o no, no os llevaréis a mi hermano.

\- No te levantes – le dije con mi voz amenazante.

\- Vete al infierno – me gritó ella a mí levantándose – devuélveme a mi hermano – me gritó cogiendo de nuevo su abanico y lanzando otra ráfaga contra mí, la cual yo esquivé con un clon de cuervo, pero sí rozó la mejilla de Kisame haciendo que sangrase y enfadándole.

Una cárcel de agua se empezó a crear a sus pies y la cogió completamente empezando a ahogarla. Creí que Kisame por muy enfadado que estuviera soltaría cuando la dejase inconsciente, pero viendo su cara de loco, creo que me equivocaba.

\- Suéltala – le dije pero no me hizo caso – he dicho que la liberes, no puede luchar más, no es un obstáculo para nuestra misión.

\- Tú siempre tan blando – me dijo – eres igual que tu hermano, no te gustan las muertes innecesarias.

\- Suéltala... ahora – le amenacé mientras la veía morirse sin poder respirar en esa burbuja de agua.

Por la sonrisa sádica de Kisame, supe que no estaba pensando en obedecerme, me estaba desobedeciendo a mí y eso yo no lo permitía jamás, yo era mucho más fuerte que él, yo era quien le había sacado vivo de muchas de las batallas y ahora... cuando yo pedía algo se atrevía a desobedecerme.

Hice uso de nuevo de mi velocidad y exploté la burbuja con mi fuego entrando por medio y cogiéndola para sacarla de allí. Kisame me miró extrañado por mi reacción pero yo sólo me fijaba en ella, tosía sin poder parar y no podía moverse, la había dejado tumbado en uno de los tejados y aún tenía mi mano derecha por su espalda sosteniéndola y la izquierda en su cintura. Ni siquiera sé dónde estaba su arma, supongo que habría caído hacia alguna calle del pueblo en la explosión que originé.

\- No te lo lleves – me dijo cogiéndome con fuerza de la cama – por favor, no te lo lleves – dijo llorando – a él no.

\- Es mi misión – le dije.

\- Eres un maldito cobarde, sólo eres un criminal que no le importa hacer lo que sea por conseguir su misión, pero te juro... que te mataré si le hacéis daño a mi hermano, os encontraré y os destruiré a todos, si me dejas viva te encontraré.

\- Entonces búscame... y ódiame, porque si no me odias lo suficiente... no podrás matarme – le dije dejándola inconsciente con un golpe y volviendo junto a Kisame que ya tenía cargado a Gaara para llevárnoslo.

Volvimos hacia la base y tuve una seria discusión con Kisame y es que cuando yo ordenaba algo, lo ordenaba y punto, se cumplía sin rechistar, yo era un maldito Uchiha, yo era quien había asesinado a todo mi clan, yo era el peor de los criminales, el desertor de Konoha, el genio Uchiha. No iba a consentir que Kisame por creer que mi enfermedad me debilitaba me pasase por encima, yo no estaba débil, podía luchar y era mucho mejor que él, era mejor que cualquiera de esta maldita organización, mi enfermedad por más dolor que me causase... la ignoraba si era necesario, podía aguantar el dolor. Mis ojos volvieron a su color original, negros como la noche más cerrada y es que no podía sostener más el sharingan, mis ojos se resentían, me quedaba ciego sin remedio y trataba de activarlo lo menos posible... pero aún así, podía ver cómo se aceleraba mi ceguera.

\- No vuelvas a pasar por encima de mí – le dije a Kisame que aún cargaba a Gaara.

\- No sé qué narices te pasa con esa chica – me dijo.

\- No era necesario matarla.

\- Vendrá a por ti y lo sabes, te has llevado a tu hermano, si no es un obstáculo ahora lo será más adelante.

\- Es mi problema, yo me he llevado a su hermano, no tú.

\- Soy yo quien lo lleva – me dijo enfadado.

\- Soy yo quien ha entrado en su torbellino porque a ti te habrían destrozado esos dos – le dije muy serio – no trates de pasar por encima de mí, que sea la última vez que me desobedeces.

Volvimos a la base y sé que querían extraerle ese monstruo de su interior, a mí me daba igual todo esto, al único monstruo que conocía era al Kyuubi y porque me contaron la historia de Minato Namikaze, de cómo encerraron a ese bicho en el cuerpo de su hijo... conocía a su hijo. Minato sí era un verdadero genio, un auténtico Hokage que protegía a su villa, yo no podía igualarme a él porque aunque una vez quise ser Hokage y proteger la villa... sólo una de esas dos cosas pude hacer, proteger la villa y a millones de vidas inocentes de los Uchiha a cambio de mi destierro.

A Naruto lo volví a ver y es que había venido a Suna preocupado por su amigo, lo habían conseguido revivir pero a nosotros ya nos daba igual su cuerpo, teníamos lo que queríamos, podían llevárselo. Fue una lucha donde perdimos a Sasori, pero supongo que a Akatsuki también le dio igual, podían reemplazarlo aunque Deidara no creo que fuera a superarlo tan rápido, le había llegado a coger mucho cariño a su maestro.

Yo en los siguientes días, sólo podía pensar en aquella chica, en que vendría a matarme, pero no lo hizo, creo que porque su hermano estaba vivo al fin y al cabo, había regresado a Suna así que me decidí a acercarme a ella. Escribí una nota y me fui a Suna lanzándosela por la estrecha ventana y quedándome en un lugar más o menos alejado para ver si la recibí y sí la recibió, apretó el papel en su mano enfadada y supe... que vendría al lugar acordado para hablar conmigo.


	3. Negocios

**Sabaku no Temari**

¿Cómo se atrevía ese maldito criminal a mandarme un mensaje? ¿Se había vuelto completamente loco? No quería ir a verle, no quería volver a saber nada de él, mataron a mi hermano y si no llega a ser por Naruto y los de Konoha, seguiría muerto, la abuela Chiyo se sacrificó para salvar a mi hermano, para devolverle la vida porque ellos lo habían matado. Eran despreciables pero también tenía una fuerte duda... ese maldito Uchiha me había salvado de su compañero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el mayor asesino que había pisado este maldito mundo no me había dejado morir?

Estornudé nuevamente y es que seguía enferma, esa lluvia de Konoha me había dejado en este lamentable estado, empezaba a odiar Konoha. Gaara como agradecimiento había acogido a los ninjas de Konoha aquí en nuestra casa y yo lo único que agradecía es que Shikamaru no había venido, por lo menos no tendría que aguantarle porque lo que era recordar... sólo con ver el emblema en las frentes de esos ninjas ya me hacía recordar cómo le hacía el amor a Ino Yamanaka y sé que ella no tenía la culpa... quizá, era él quien tenía una relación conmigo y quien debía mantener la bragueta cerrada, pero me había traicionado, me había herido.

Bajé a comer, todos estaban en la mesa y yo no quise pensar más en esa nota del Uchiha, era solamente otro hombre más de Konoha, de esos que te traicionan a la mínima de cambio, de esos que buscaban una chica hermosa y coqueta como eran las de allí. Me había citado a las afueras de Suna, cerca de un oasis al norte de aquí, no estaba muy lejos, pero tampoco estaba cerca, era un lugar neutral y seguro a la vista de gente. No me convencía ir allí ¿Quién me decía que no me mataría allí? ¿Ir sola sin protección? Pedía exactamente eso y no habría ido si no me hubiera amenazado en la nota con matar a media ciudad incluyendo a mis hermanos si no asistía y sé que de él era capaz, así que había tomado la decisión de hacerle caso, me tenía bien cogida, sabía mi punto débil. Para esta noche... iría a su encuentro.

Cuando llegué a la mesa, estaban allí Naruto hablando muy animadamente con Sakura y no pude evitar fijarme en ella, con su cabello ahora corto, pareciendo elegante y distinguida. No me extrañaba que los de Konoha las eligieran a ellas por encima de las de Suna, no tenía nada que ver con ella. Naruto se percató de mi presencia y se puso extrañamente serio.

\- ¿Temari? – me preguntó - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Vivo aquí – le dije intentando sonreír

\- Yo creía que... ¿Y Shikamaru?

\- Shh – le dijo Sakura mientras le daba un golpe con el codo en su cintura tratando de que se callase, pero yo sé que Naruto no hablaba con mala intención, es sólo que no entendía lo que ocurría.

\- No pasa nada – le dije sonriendo – Ya no estoy con él – le dije fingiendo la sonrisa.

\- Yo no sabía nada, lo siento – me dijo Naruto.

\- Está bien ¿Qué tal va tú búsqueda de Sasuke? – le pregunté y sonrió efusivamente tal y como era él.

\- Ya lo tengo localizado y voy a traerle de vuelta aunque sea a golpes – me dijo

\- Me alegro – le comenté

¿Por qué había preguntado por Sasuke? Fácil y sencillo, porque me había cruzado con Itachi, esos ojos rojos eran complicados de olvidar y al ver a su hermano... me recordó a Sasuke y el gran interés de Naruto en encontrarle. Quizá si hacía correr la noticia de que Itachi estaba por aquí, Sasuke vendría a matarle y Naruto lo tendría más fácil, pero no podía hacerlo, primero quería entender qué le había pasado por la cabeza a Itachi para salvarme antes de mandarle a su tumba a manos de su propio hermano.

\- Esos ojos – escuché a mi hermano de golpe al otro lado de la mesa – daban miedo – nos contó con tono que casi me daba miedo a mí – no esperaba que los Uchiha fueran tan temibles.

\- Sé como son esos ojos – dijo Naruto – conocía a Sasuke.

\- Son diferentes – dijo mi hermano – he luchado contra Sasuke... esos ojos, ese Genjutsu era capaz de derribarte con sólo verlos, Itachi da miedo, espero no tener que volver a encontrármelo nunca.

Yo me quedé pensando en aquello, yo tampoco quería tener nada que ver con los Uchiha y menos con el genio Uchiha, pero no tenía más remedio que ir, por mis hermanos, por la villa. Naruto aún nos miraba con asombro, pero después rápidamente, cambió de tema y empezó a sonreír como siempre hacía, eso me calmaba, tenía una sonrisa capaz de tranquilizar a cualquiera.

Al terminar de comer me volví a mi dormitorio y no pude evitar tirarme en la cama y llorar. No había llorado desde que me marché de Konoha, no había tenido tiempo con todo el asunto de Gaara y lo agradecía en parte... porque había tenido mi mente ocupada, pero ahora... una vez habíamos salvado a mi hermano y la villa volvía a ser tranquila bajo la protección del Kazekage, mi mente volvía a Konoha, volvía a aquel campo de entrenamiento donde encontré a Ino gimiendo como nunca mientras Shikamaru se hundía una y otra vez en ella. ¿Cómo fui tan idiota para no darme cuenta? ¿Yo en Konoha? ¿Qué hacía un cactus del desierto como yo en Konoha? Absolutamente nada, mi sitio estaba aquí, en la arena, en el desierto, en los vendavales de viento, en las tormentas de arena. La villa de la hoja no era un buen lugar para mí y desde luego... yo no podía ser como sus habitantes.

Itachi Uchiha me vino a la mente entonces, él era de Konoha, se le notaba a la legua, altanero, orgulloso, fuerte y valiente, él era como los de Konoha y aún llevaba en su frente su bandana para demostrarlo bien, él no sólo era de Konoha, era del clan más fuerte de la villa, era un Uchiha, el hombre de ojos rojos que podía atraparte en sus ilusiones, que podía sacar aquel Tsukuyomi donde torturaba a sus víctimas, no creo que nadie hubiera roto jamás una ilusión como esa, sus ojos eran demasiado fuertes para los simples mortales sin títulos de genios, fue demasiado para Gaara y fue demasiado para mí, no estábamos ni estaríamos a su nivel.

Controlar el tiempo y el espacio ¿cómo podíamos pararle algo así? Su Tsukuyomi era impresionante. Los de Konoha eran impresionantes, pero también los odiaba, sabía que nadie... ningún chico de los de allí podría fijarse en alguien como yo, sólo era una pobre chica del desierto y así me lo hizo ver Shikamaru. Ahora sólo tenía que ir a ver a Itachi Uchiha, tratar de que no me matase al pedirle una explicación para dejarme viva y volver a mi rutinaria vida entrenando a los nuevos ninjas que salían de la academia, porque yo sólo era una instructora más para las jóvenes promesas.

Me levanté y salí ya vestida con mucho cuidado al oscuro y silencioso pasillo, todo estaba en calma, se habrían marchado a dormir y es que era muy tarde, pero yo había quedado con Itachi Uchiha a las afueras de la villa. Cuando ya estaba en la puerta principal y di el primer paso a la calle, la voz de Naruto a mi espalda me sacó de mi ensoñación y es que no sabía responderle a su pregunta.

\- ¿Dónde vas a estas horas y armada? – me preguntó.

\- No podía dormir – le dije – lo siento no quise despertarte.

\- ¿Por qué armada?

\- Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar, Naruto, Suna no es tan pacífica como Konoha – le comenté – vuelve a dormir, tranquilo, sólo daré un paseo.

\- Si no es tan calmada como Konoha, entonces te acompañaré para que nada te ocurra – me dijo sonriendo – venga, vamos – me dijo y sonreí aunque me estaba fastidiando el plan ¿cómo iba a escaquearme de Naruto y llegar hasta Itachi Uchiha?

No había remedio, tuve que esperar a que Naruto decidiera irse, pero no parecía querer dejarme sola. Le acompañé a comer algo de Ramen a un local cercano y aprovechó para preguntarme si yo estaba bien. Le mentí, le dije que sí como siempre hacía, pero él no pareció quedarse tranquilo. Me habló de Sasuke, de cuánto le echaba de menos porque era como su hermano, quería traerle de vuelta fuera como fuera, pero también me habló de una chica por la que sentía algo y se sonrojó. Sé que me contaba todo esto para que yo me abriera a él, para que le contase lo que me había ocurrido y lo hice.

\- Me engañó – le dije al fin – Shikamaru – le comenté cuando me miró extrañado – el primer día que llegué a Konoha, ni siquiera esperó al segundo día – le dije enfadada – había salido esa mañana porque tenía asuntos pendientes con la Hokage y yo me lo creí, me dijo que me quedase en casa hasta su vuelta, pero yo tras colocar mis cosas, decidí pasear un poco por los alrededores para empezar a conocer la villa donde ahora iba a vivir – le dije y Naruto me miraba sorprendido – me lo encontré en el campo de entrenamiento con Ino. El primer día que yo estaba allí... el maldito primer día – le dije sacando todo el dolor que tenía y que a Shikamaru no pude sacarle.

\- Lo lamento – me dijo Naruto – no lo sabía

\- Ya da igual... - le dije – estoy de nuevo en casa, de dónde nunca debí salir.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Temari?

\- Volver a mi antigua vida, volveré a entrenar a los jóvenes.

Después de aquello, volvimos a la casa y me fue imposible apartar a Naruto, me acompañó hasta la misma puerta de mi habitación. Supongo que no le iba a gustar para nada al Uchiha que le hubiera dejado plantado, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, él dijo que fuera sola y no estaba sola, no lo había estado desde que llegué a Suna. Qué diferente era todo aquí, en Konoha desde que llegué, estuve completamente sola y aquí, todos se preocupaban por mí, pero era mi familia... no podía estar mejor que con mi familia.

Entré en el cuarto y Naruto se marchó al suyo, pero incluso antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mí, ya estaba buscando el interruptor de la luz pero no fue eso lo que encontré, sino el brazo de alguien que estaba a mi espalda y me amordazaba con la mano evitando que gritase mientras terminaba de cerrar la puerta tras de mí. Me asusté y más porque me inmovilizó de tal manera que no podía moverme. Quizá si hubiera sabido esto me habría podido defender pero... ¿Cómo narices iba a suponer que iba a atacarme alguien en la propia casa del Kazekage? Estaban los guardias siempre vigilando, nadie podría haber entrado, me sentía segura y ahora... tenía la boca tapada con la mano de este individuo.

\- Cierra la boca y no pasará nada – me dijo el hombre con voz seria y varonil – tú y yo... vamos a negociar – me dijo colocándose frente a mí mientras me empotraba contra la pared y entonces... vi sus ojos rojos ¡Itachi Uchiha! – si gritas... mataré a todos los que hay en esta casa – me amenazó soltando finalmente su mano y destapando mi boca... no grité, sólo le miré y sentía mis piernas temblar.

Itachi Uchiha imponía demasiado miedo, verle tan cerca me causaba miedo, esos ojos me daban miedo, su seriedad me daba miedo... todo él me daba pánico, sabía lo que era... un criminal clase S de la villa de Konoha. ¿Por qué Konoha quería destruirme así? Primero Shikamaru y ahora quería matarme Itachi Uchiha ¿Qué narices había hecho yo para que los hombres de Konoha me odiasen? Yo no tenía nada especial, sólo era una pobre chica del desierto, bruta, áspera e insípida. Una lágrima resbaló entonces por mi mejilla y pude ver a Itachi abrir los ojos observando cómo creaba ese camino descendente hacia mi cuello.

\- No le hagas daño a mi hermano, por favor – le supliqué – haré lo que quieras, pero déjales en paz.

\- Entonces... no vuelvas a dejarme plantado. Ahora hablemos, siéntate.


	4. Beso robado

**Itachi Uchiha**

¿Se había atrevido esa pequeña chica a dejarme tirado aquí en el oasis? Pasaba ya media hora y no había ni rastro de ella ¿Quién se creía que era para dejar tirado a Itachi Uchiha? Ninguna mujer jamás me había dejado abandonado como ella se había atrevido a hacerme, todas caían a mis pies rendidas cuando yo estaba en Konoha, todas trataban de meterse bajo mis sábanas y sólo una lo había conseguido, la chica a la que maté cuando decidió ponerse en contra de la villa, mi novia, con la que estuve tanto tiempo y me traicionó, traicinar a mi villa era como traicionarme a mí, porque yo tuve que matar a todo aquel que quiso la revolución. Era asesinarlos a ellos o dejar de cumplir mi misión con la Villa, no podía dejar que hubiera tantos asesinatos, los Uchiha los habrían destrozado a todos, la villa se habría llenado de sangre de inocentes, no me quedó más remedio.

De pequeño soñaba con ser como el cuarto Hokage, llegar a lo más alto siendo tan joven, ser el mejor, proteger la villa, tener una familia, ser agradable, justiciero, sincero, valiente y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por mi familia y por la villa, admiraba al cuarto Hokage y quizá por eso... hasta cuando Akatsuki nos había mandado capturar a Naruto, yo no podía hacerlo, porque el cuarto Hokage salvó la villa del Kyuubi, nos salvó a todos y yo no dejaría que a su hijo le hicieran daño. Aparentaba muchas veces ir tras él y siempre le dejaba ganar, me marchaba sin conseguir nada alegando que no podía contra Kakashi... pero la verdad, es que el amor que sentía por mi villa aún era demasiado grande, protegía a mi gente incluso en el exilio, protegía mi villa y no dejaría jamás que alguien le hiciera daño.

Siempre creí que me casaría con mi novia, una Uchiha, que tendríamos a nuestros hijos, que sería Hokage, que protegería la villa, que enseñaría a pelear a nuestros hijos y les inculcaría los valores necesarios para ser un buen ninja de la hoja, pero todo se había desvanecido en pocas horas, todos mis sueños se hundieron cuando decidieron los de mi clan hacer esa maldita revuelta y todo ¿Para qué? ¿Para tener control y poder? Era absurdo. Sasuke se había quedado sin familia por esa absurda idea, yo había perdido todo por esa maldita y estúpida idea. Yo no necesitaba el mundo a mis pies, sólo una mujer, una familia, a mi hermano y una Villa, no quería nada más.

Y aquí estaba ahora esperando a una mujer de Suna, a una chica rubia que habría sido capaz de dar su vida por su hermano, era igual que yo, esa chica tenía mis valores, mis sentimientos, seguramente sería la única capaz de entenderme y quería contarle todo, no porque fuera importante, me daba igual si alguna vez se sabía la verdad o no, yo sólo quería que alguien me entendiera, poder hablar... porque en Akatsuki era imposible hablar de sentimientos. Esa chica... me llamaba la atención.

Al transcurrir una hora y no aparecer esa chica, decidí ir a Suna porque estaba cansado de leer los escritos de Minato ¿Los había robado de Konoha? Es posible, pero a mí me gustaba pensar que los había tomado prestados, sólo por una razón, quería aprender sus técnicas, quería ser igual de rápido que el relámpago amarillo, quería igualar su velocidad, quería entender cómo podía utilizar la teletransportación y cuando leí sus técnicas, de verdad que era sencillo. Sé que enseñaba sus técnicas a los ANBU cuando él estaba como Hokage, pero yo no tuve la suerte de estar en su escuadrón, así que me tocaba aprenderlo por mí mismo, pero ya casi lo controlaba, los símbolos que utilizaba, esos sellos... no eran complicados, podía teletransportarme sólo me faltaba probar la habilidad... y esa chica me daba la ocasión. Tendría que ponerle el maldito sello.

Decidí ir a su casa... y pasar por todos esos guardias fue complicado, aunque claro... yo era Itachi Uchiha, llegar a la casa del Kazekage no fue muy complicado y una vez dentro, sólo tuve que buscar su habitación. El chakra la delataba y su armario aún más, aunque era una chica un poco extraña, no vi kimonos excepto uno negro mal tirado en el suelo, tampoco vi maquillaje, ni pinturas, sólo un cepillo del pelo y gomas, armas había para haber parado a un ejército y sonreí, me hice la idea enseguida de cómo era... una ninja de pies a cabeza, no se preocupaba de ella, si no de proteger a los demás, era como yo.

La vi llegar por la ventana de su habitación, venía con Naruto ¿Qué hacía ella con ese rubio hiperactivo? No lo tenía muy claro pero se veía que venía con su abanico a la espalda y su traje de combate, seguramente había pensado en venir a verme pero la habían interceptado en el camino ¿Qué podía esperarse de la hermana del Kazekage? Todos los guardias la vigilarían para que nada malo le ocurriera, era algo normal, pero supongo que ninguno pensó que yo estaría en su propia habitación.

Me escondí tras la puerta y escuché como Naruto se despedía de ella dejándola entrar en su cuarto y no lo pensé dos veces, antes de que pudiera darle al interruptor de la luz la agarré por la espalda bloqueándola y tapé su boca con mi mano cerrando la puerta. Ella se asustó, no esperaba encontrarse a nadie aquí y aunque trató de coger un Kunai de su cinturón, yo se lo impedí quitándoselo y lanzándolo al suelo. Me suplicó una vez me identificó por mis ojos, que no le hiciera nada a sus hermanos y hasta me dijo que ella haría lo que fuera, esta chica era una caja de sorpresas, pero su lágrima resbalando por la mejilla, me hizo ver que no estaba bien, aquella tristeza que había visto en sus ojos seguía ahí. La obligué a sentarse y lo hizo.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? – Me preguntó llorando – ya tenéis lo que habíais venido a buscar, dejadnos en paz ya – me pidió.

\- Quiero algo de ti – le dije

\- ¿Qué? – me preguntó.

\- Probar una técnica nueva contigo – le comenté.

\- ¿Has hecho todo este viaje desde tu base sólo para probar una técnica nueva? – preguntó dudando.

\- Sí – le dije.

\- Estás loco – me dijo – sal de mi cuarto si no quieres que llame a los guardias.

\- No lo harás, porque sabes que podría matar a todos en un segundo, quiero que hagas algo por mí – le dije levantándome y caminando hacia el kimono que había en el suelo – póntelo – le dije.

\- No – me dijo enfadada – me niego.

\- Póntelo – le ordené con voz seria y cogió el kimono de mala manera

¡ _Qué genio tenía_! Me gustaba ese carácter duro, me iba a divertir con esta chica. Creo que me estaba confundiendo al buscar a las mujeres, no eran las de Konoha... eran las de Suna las que movían mi instinto, eran chicas de este carácter, duro, altanero, fuerte, a ella la había estado buscando. Qué bien me había venido lo del Kimono, porque necesitaba ponerle ese sello en la piel.

Se metió hacia el cuarto de baño y pegó un portazo cabreada por mi petición, no pude evitar sonreír aunque la puerta golpeó y volvió a medio abrirse. Yo no pensaba decirle nada, de hecho, estuve muy atento a cuando empezó a quitarse el vestido y aunque estaba de espaldas y veía muy poco, sí observé sus cicatrices y el moratón que le había dejado yo hace unos días en la parte baja de la espalda cuando la golpeé.

Me quedé hipnotizado mirando cuando terminaba de quitarse aquel vestido y cuando empezó a ponerse el kimono, pero cuando iba a subirlo de la espalda hacia arriba, abrí la puerta del todo y entré agarrándola de la cintura evitando que se vistiera. Se asustó al sentirme y sus manos fueron directamente a cubrirse el pecho. Sonreí, la verdad es que sólo necesitaba unos segundos tocando su cintura para poner el sello, no necesitaba más.

\- No me toques – me gritó intentando apartarme y entonces observé el moratón que tenía.

\- Siento lo del moratón – le dije y se extrañó parando de golpe, dejando mis manos aún en su cintura.

\- ¿Qué? – me preguntó.

\- Que lo siento, no quise ser tan bruto contigo.

\- Matasteis a mi hermano... si no llega a ser por Naruto y su equipo estaría muerto – me dijo – sois unos desgraciados y no quiero que me toque un criminal de Konoha – me gritó y la volteé para besarla.

Se quedó completamente inmóvil, con sus manos aún cubriendo sus pechos y apoyándose en mi pecho. Le daba vergüenza que la viera medio desnuda como estaba, porque por lo menos estaba de cintura para arriba completamente desnuda y se tapaba como podía con los brazos. No se movió y creo que era para evitar que la viera, porque estaba sonrojada, con los ojos cerrados y dejándose besar.

Cogí su nuca presionándola más hacia mí para poder profundizar el beso, metiendo mi lengua en su boca buscando jugar con la de ella y la encontré, indecisa y sin apenas fuerza, sabía que le ocurría algo, no sé si la vergüenza o por otra cosa, pero no terminaba de permitirme el acceso, estaba tensa y entonces noté como la mano que tenía en su mejilla se humedecía, estaba llorando. Me alejé de ella, sabía que había hecho algo mal, no debí besarla, era solo un criminal y no querría nada conmigo, pero no había podido evitarlo, ahora lloraba.

\- No... - trató de hablar y la voz se le fue – no lo vuelvas a hacer – me dijo al final – no te atrevas a volver a hacerlo, sólo eres un desgraciado de Konoha – me comentó y supe... que le había pasado algo con mi villa.

\- Lo siento – le dije y no me dejó continuar hablando.

\- Sal de aquí – me dijo – sal de mi habitación.

\- No voy a irme hasta que no haga lo que he venido a hacer.

\- Entonces prueba ya tu maldita habilidad nueva y vete – me gritó.

\- ¿Qué te ocurrió en Konoha? – le pregunté y abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Nada – dijo apartando la mirada.

\- Yo ya no soy de Konoha – le dije – yo no tengo identidad, ni villa, ni clan, no tengo nada – le dije y pareció compadecerse de mí – yo lo perdí todo y ahora sólo soy esto que ves ante ti.

\- ¿Por qué me dejaste viva? – me preguntó.

\- Porque vi en ti algo especial, vi el amor hacia tu hermano, yo haría cualquier cosa por mi hermano, por eso te entiendo y creí que tú me entenderías, sólo quería a alguien con quien hablar.

\- ¿Sólo hablar? – me preguntó – y yo que creía que sólo venías para ver a una chica medio desnuda – me dijo de forma borde y sonreí.

\- Eso también – le dije para no aparentar ni débil ni sentimental - ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo de destierro? No suelo ver muchas chicas en Akatsuki ¿Sabes? – le sonreí.

\- Eres un capullo – me dijo – sólo quieres un conejillo de indias para tus... pruebas y crear habilidades.

\- Acepta – le dije – ya sabes lo que puedo hacerle a tu familia si no me complaces en lo que te pido, sólo será un segundo, probar la habilidad y no volverás a verme.

\- Está bien – me dijo – prueba tu maldita habilidad, vamos – me comentó cerrando los ojos como si fuera a hacerle daño y acerqué mis labios hasta su cuello besándola.

\- Te veré mañana – le dije y se sorprendió cuando me vio caminar hacia la ventana.

\- Pero... ¿Y tú habilidad?

\- Mañana – le dije sonriendo con prepotencia.

\- ¿Vas a venir también mañana? – preguntó casi cabreada.

\- Vendré cuando me dé la gana... Chica de Suna – le dije.

\- Temari – dijo y yo me sorprendí – me llamo Temari, no chica de Suna – aquello me hizo sonreír.

\- Hasta mañana entonces... Temari, por cierto... vístete antes de que cojas frío.

\- Imbécil – me gritó cuando ya me marchaba y sonreí. De verdad que me gustaba ese carácter altanero que tenía.

Salí por la ventana y me camuflé entre las sombras para salir de esa Villa. Por lo menos había conseguido algo de esa impenetrable mujer, conseguí robarle un beso, conseguí sentir su vergüenza, porque aunque parecía tan guerrera y con fuerte carácter, en realidad era una chica asustadiza y tímida, eso me gustaba, me gustaba su dulzura, su inocencia y su fuerte carácter, me gustaba todo lo que me había dejado ver por el momento.


	5. Hombres

**Sabaku No Temari**

¿Cómo se atrevía ese maldito criminal a besarme? Lloré por la impotencia y me quité de mala forma el kimono lanzándolo con fuerza hacia la ventana por donde se había marchado Itachi. ¡Sería imbécil! Encima se atrevía a decirme que me vistiera para que no cogiera frío... como si fuera yo la que había querido ponerse este asqueroso kimono de nuevo, era su maldita culpa. Me limpié los labios con el dorso de la mano intentando quitarme su aroma, intentando dejar de sentir su presencia en mí pero no había forma, seguía teniendo en mente su beso. ¿Por qué narices jugaban todos los hombres de Konoha conmigo? ¿No tenía suficiente ya con lo de Shikamaru que ahora venía el mismo Uchiha? ¿No había chicas más interesantes en su villa con las que ir a saciar sus ganas?

Lo peor de todo... es que encima a mí me tenía bien cogida, sabía perfectamente que no llamaría a los guardias para evitar que los matase, sabía que no llamaría a mis hermanos por la misma razón, estaba sola contra él, conocía demasiado bien mis debilidades, porque era débil a mis sentimientos, era débil cuando veía a la gente sufrir, no estaba dispuesta a ver más muertes en mi villa y menos a manos de Akatsuki y desde luego... Itachi podía matarlos a todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, esos ojos rojos eran demasiado fuertes para cualquiera. Me tenía a su merced, no podía pedir ayuda y se aprovechaba de eso.

¿Cómo podía pasarme esto a mí? Salía de una relación con un vago problemático y me venía un criminal clase S, no quería saber nada de los hombres y menos de los de Konoha, pero ahí estaba Itachi molestándome y encima parecía gustarle. Siempre me habían contado historias de él, que si era muy serio, que si no bromeaba, no se reía nunca, que era temible y conmigo sonreía... de hecho le gustaba tomarme el pelo como con lo del kimono ¿Por qué cambiaba su actitud conmigo? ¿Por qué conmigo sonreía? ¿Por qué no me había hecho esa habilidad que quería probar? No quería esperar a mañana, quería que acabase de una maldita vez y me dejase en paz, quería poder llorar tranquila en mi habitación, volver a mi vida pasada, entrenar a los nuevos ninjas y no volver jamás a Konoha, porque ser embajadora de ambas villas... se acabó para mí, no quería volver a ver a Shikamaru.

Miré el Kimono ahora arrugado en el suelo bajo la ventana y es que le había tirado eso por no tener nada más a mano que arrojarle a ese imbécil. Odiaba ese kimono, me recordaba a Shikamaru, me recordaba lo estúpida que fui por creer en sus palabras, por creer que podía ser tan femenina como lo eran las de Konoha, por creer que podía ser feliz al lado de él, pero no... los kimonos no eran para mí, por eso lloraba, por eso lo odiaba, yo era una ninja, no una mujer fina y recatada, era una shinobi, la guerra era lo mío, siempre fui altanera, siempre me creí mejor que las demás y es que me había criado con dos chicos... y no dos cualquiera... con Kankuro y con Gaara... el mayor asesino en su tiempo.

Me di cuenta que estaba desnuda cuando el frío entró por la ventana y tuve que buscar con rapidez el pijama y acercarme a cerrar. No pude evitar mirar un rato por la ventana por si aún podía ver a Itachi marcharse, pero no estaba, había desaparecido. Este chico era asombroso, puede que fuera un criminal y me cayese mal, pero tenía que reconocer que no era fácil entrar aquí y él había atravesado toda la villa sin ser descubierto y sin matar a nadie en el camino. Sonreí por primera vez... y es que los Uchiha eran asombrosos, jamás esperé ver algo así.

Me metí en la cama y dormí toda la noche tapada hasta arriba entre las mantas y es que las noches en el desierto eran terriblemente frías. Sé que teníamos la casa bien acondicionada a este clima... pero a veces aún tenía frío y eso que yo había nacido aquí y debía estar acostumbrada... quizá nunca nos acostumbramos del todo al frío ni al calor, porque por el día hacía un calor demasiado alto como para aguantarlo, pero así de difícil era el desierto. Nos criábamos en un clima hostil y duro, así salíamos los de Suna, nuestro carácter lo forjaba el mismo desierto.

Cuando me desperté, los intensos rayos del sol estaban golpeándome en la cara y me costó mucho abrir los ojos. Aún era muy pronto y decidí vestirme y bajar a desayunar. En el comedor estaban todos, mis hermanos y los alumnos de Kakashi que habían venido a ayudarnos con lo de Gaara. Naruto me miró de una forma extraña, como si estuviera preocupado por algo y cuando me senté en la mesa a desayunar, me di cuenta de lo que era... aún no había cogido el primer bollo cuando tocaron a la puerta y entró Shikamaru acompañado de su equipo... venían para hablar con el Kazekage sobre todo lo ocurrido y es que él era el embajador de Konoha.

Me levanté de la mesa disculpándome y comentando que se me había ido el apetito de golpe a lo que Shikamaru lo entendió perfectamente. Pasé por su lado pero fui directamente al pasillo saliendo de la sala. Me encerré en mi habitación cerrando la puerta y dejándome resbalar hasta el suelo empezando a llorar y es que no soportaba verle ¿Cuándo iba a terminar mi dolor? Había vuelto a Suna para no tener que volver a verle, pero estaba ahí, había venido.

\- Temari – escuché su voz al otro lado de la puerta y no contesté – Temari por favor, tenemos que hablar.

Permanecí en silencio, sé que sabía que estaba aquí dentro, pero yo no quería contestarle, no podía hablar con él, no podía enfrentarle sin que mi corazón no se rompiera, no podía enfrentarle sin llorar recordando todo lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros.

\- Sé que no quieres verme y lo entiendo – comentó a través de la puerta – me he comportado como un cerdo pero créeme... tú eres la chica a la que amo, quiero estar contigo, por favor... perdóname, fue un error, no volveré a cometerlo.

\- Lárgate – le grité a través de la puerta – vete con tu error y déjame vivir tranquila, no quiero volver a verte.

Esperé unos segundos y no hubo contestación, creo que se había marchado, seguramente tendría cosas que hacer como embajador y no podía permanecer mucho tiempo aquí, al no haberle dado opción tuvo que seguir con su itinerario y aproveché para cambiarme a mi traje de combate y salir.

Visité la academia donde se iban a graduar los nuevos estudiantes y me asignaron uno de los grupos. Creo que ellos estaban felices por tenerme a mí, la hermana del Kazekage, eso ya era todo un honor, pero desde luego muy bien no lo pasarían, yo era dura en los entrenamientos, pero iba a prepararlos, iba a enseñarles todo lo que yo sabía hasta que pudieran pasar a otro profesor aún mejor que yo, hasta que aprendieran ellos su propio sistema de batalla.

Estuve aquella tarde con ellos y no dejé de mirar el cielo mirando y esperando al anochecer, sabía que Itachi Uchiha vendría esta noche, él lo había prometido. Había algo en él que me asustaba y había otra parte que me tranquilizaba ¡Era irónico sentirme así! ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de insultarle y a la vez temerle? No lo entendía, tenía el valor para enfrentarle y tenía el temor metido en el cuerpo, era una sensación tan contradictoria estar a su lado.

\- Temari sensei – me llamaba uno de mis alumnos cuando me vio mirar al cielo que ya empezaba a oscurecer - ¿Ya podemos volver a casa? – me preguntó el más atrevido del grupo y sonreí.

\- Sí, nos vemos mañana – les dije mientras les veía marcharse.

\- ¿Ahora sólo vas a dedicarte a esto? – escuché la voz de Shikamaru a mi espalda.

\- Sí – le dije – he dejado de ser embajadora, no volveré a pisar Konoha – le dije muy convencida mirándole fijamente y empezando a caminar hacia casa.

\- Vuelve conmigo – me dijo cuando pasé a su lado

Ni siquiera respondí, seguí caminando y me marché del lugar para volver a casa, quería salir de allí, quería perderle de vista y en cuanto entré por mi habitación, lo primero que hice fue ir a darme una ducha. Había estado todo el día entrenando y la necesitaba. Ya estaba aclarándome el cabello cuando sentí la mano de alguien de nuevo tapándome la boca y me asusté, aunque imaginaba quien era, ya sólo por como siseaba indicándome que me callase, suponía que era Itachi. Me apartó la mano de la boca cuando se aseguró de que no chillaría pero se equivocaba, cogí con rapidez una de las toallas y me cubrí aunque el agua seguía cayendo sobre nosotros empapándonos.

\- Eres... Sal de la ducha – le grité y él sonrió.

\- Menudo mal genio – me dijo irónico – y yo que quería darte una sorpresa.

\- ¿A ti no te han enseñado lo que es la intimidad? – pregunté.

\- Puede que cuando vivía en Konoha... no lo sé, llevo mucho tiempo en una mugrienta base con todo criminales, no es que sigan a raja tabla las normas de conducta – me comentó – Ahora enserio... no quería asustarte – me dijo colocándose extrañamente serio.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté al ver su mirada

\- Ya entiendo tus ojos – me dijo – te he visto con ese chico de Konoha – me comentó - ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- ¿Qué más te da? Sólo eres un criminal, acabemos lo que viniste a buscar y márchate.

\- Tenemos un problema en eso – me dijo serio – porque vine buscándote a ti. Lo de probar una habilidad era el pretexto, sí quiero probarla pero daba igual si era en ti o ponía las marcas en un kunai y lo lanzaba por ahí – me explicó y yo me sorprendí.

\- ¿Qué buscas de mí Uchiha? – le pregunté – no tengo nada, sólo soy la pobre chica bruta de Suna.

\- Eres más que eso Temari, pero tú no te has dado cuenta aún – dijo acercando su rostro hacia el mío mientras con su mano apartaba un mechón de mi rostro y acababa cogiendo mi mejilla antes de besarme.

Ni siquiera pude reaccionar, no sé si era su tono o sus palabras, pero le dejé besarme. Me dio igual el agua que mojaba ahora la toalla seca que había buscado para cubrir mi cuerpo de él o que él aún vestido y dentro de la ducha estuviera empapándose, me daba igual todo, le continué el beso, ¡ _Estaba besando al mayor criminal de todos_! Estaba besando a Itachi Uchiha ¿Cuántas chicas habrían matado por eso? De Konoha todas.

\- ¿Sigues odiándome? – me preguntó de golpe

\- Sí – le dije

\- ¿Por qué soy de Konoha?

\- No – le aclaré – porque siempre vienes a escondidas como un criminal y me robas besos - Itachi sonrió.

\- De criminal... a ladrón de besos, voy mejorando.

\- Eres imbécil – le dije.

\- Te he visto con aquellos niños – me comentó – creo que serás una buena instructora, aunque creo que eras una buena embajadora ¿Era por ese chico por lo que lo has dejado?

\- ¿Ahora me espías?

\- Pasaba por aquí, la vida del criminal es muy aburrida, sólo hago misiones cuando nos lo piden y no suele ser muy a menudo. Venga, salgamos del agua o acabaremos cogiendo una pulmonía – me dijo sonriendo.

No me quité la toalla en ningún momento y cuando salimos, Itachi fue dejándome agua por toda la habitación y es que estaba empapado, pero a él no parecía importarle. Creo que necesitaba hablar con alguien porque se sentó en uno de los sillones y me habló de Sasuke, de cuánto quería a su hermano, de que le preocupaba su Villa y quiso saber cosas de mi trabajo como embajadora, si habíamos tenido problemas con su villa o algo, pero realmente no había mucho que contarle, exceptuando todo el lío que había montado su hermano al irse de Konoha y a un Naruto persiguiéndolo por tierra, mar y aire. Itachi sonrió al saber que Naruto aún seguía tratando de hacer regresar a su hermano y lo único que dijo, es que era un cabezón y esperaba que entrase pronto en razón y volviera con su amigo a la villa.

Nunca me había imaginado a un Itachi como el que tenía frente a mí, parecía tan "humano", siempre lo había visto como el temible Uchiha, el que había asesinado a todos los de su clan y cuando me contó la verdad... no podía creerme como la villa, su propia villa había podido hacerle algo así, hacerle asesinar a toda su gente sólo para salvar a su hermano y a unos inocentes a los que no conocía, estaba en shock tras enterarme de eso y no pude evitar abrazarle.

Sentí sus manos agarrarse a mí con fuerza y creo que había estado demasiado tiempo con todo este sufrimiento dentro de él. Era imbécil por caer en estos enredos suyos ¿Lo hacía adrede para tenerme así? No lo sabía, pero acabó levantándose y empotrándome contra la puerta mientras nos besábamos con pasión. Le dejé jugar con mi lengua, yo misma lo había iniciado esta vez ¿Cómo podía excitarme tanto este chico?

\- Temari... hablemos por favor – escuché al otro lado de la puerta a Shikamaru

Aquello hizo que siguiera besando aún con más pasión a Itachi. Cogí su rostro entre mis manos y le atraje aún más hacia mí besándole con más pasión y cuando se marchó finalmente Shikamaru de detrás de la puerta, Itachi me frenó en seco, creo que estaba algo molesto.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunté

\- Así no – me dijo de golpe – no quiero besos vengativos – me aclaró – me has besado con más intensidad sólo porque le has escuchado a él, me utilizabas para vengarte de él y no quiero eso Temari, quiero que me beses a mí y sólo a mí, que lo hagas porque quieras hacerlo, no me gusta este beso – me dijo y me quedé impresionada e impactada – ya nos veremos, Temari – me dijo marchándose.

¿Qué narices había pasado? Vale... puede que tuviera razón, quizá haber escuchado a Shikamaru tras esa puerta me había puesto tensa y recordar su traición con Ino me había hecho desear vengarme. Tenía razón Itachi... Dios... que mal me sentaba ahora haberle utilizado como lo hice, él se había abierto a mí explicándome lo de su villa y yo... yo le había utilizado, me sentía miserable. Tendría que disculparme con él y eso lo tenía claro.


	6. Rescate

**Itachi Uchiha**

¿Me había utilizado? Vale no me importaba mucho mientras consiguiera que me besase... pero no me gustaba sentirme el segundo. Había tenido algo con ese ninja debilucho de la aldea de Konoha, de eso estaba seguro sino no se habría tensado como lo hizo cuando escuchó su voz, no habría vuelto más apasionado su beso conmigo, pero es que yo no quería que viera a ese chiquillo cuando me besase, quería que me viera a mí, yo ya no era un crío para estar jugando, era todo un hombre y sabía perfectamente lo que quería, la quería a ella, pero no sólo su cuerpo, la quería entera, su mente, su corazón, su cuerpo, todo.

Lo peor de todo... es que encima me fui sin ponerle el sello, el sello del Jutsu del Dios Trueno volador. Tampoco me hacía falta ponérselo siendo sincero, quería aprender esta habilidad sólo por mi hermano, básicamente porque era el único al que yo siempre quise proteger por encima de cualquier cosa. Esa habilidad me permitía trasladarme al momento a aquel lugar donde había puesto los sellos y ya la había probado, de la base a la habitación de Temari, sólo me faltaba ponerle el sello a mi hermano y a ella, básicamente por si alguna vez estaban en peligro poder llegar hasta ellos al momento.

Volví a la base y Kisame me interceptó en el camino preguntándome dónde había ido ¿Este se creía de verdad que no sabía que me controlaba? Medio Akatsuki le habría pedido que me vigilase para que no cometiera locuras, todos aquí sabían que yo por mi villa mataría si era necesario, ahora estaba con ellos porque no podía volver, tenía que ocultarle el secreto de todo a mi hermano, por nada más. Según el tercer Hokage... fui un Héroe... yo me sentía como el peor de los criminales, desterrado... exiliado y acogido en esta banda criminal a la que yo mismo habría dado caza si hubiera seguido en Konoha, sino hubiera aceptado la misión de Danzo.

Pasé de Kisame, no me apetecía hablar y es que me había afectado más de lo que quería haber visto como esa chica seguía enamorada de tipo de Konoha. ¿Cómo iba a convencerla de que estuviera conmigo? ¿Cómo iba a seducirla? Pero lo más importante... ¿Debería yo estar seduciéndola? ¿Qué iba a ofrecerle a esa pobre chica? Absolutamente nada, mi vida era un desastre, mi hermano me quería matar, Konoha me quería matar, las otras villas me querían matar... todos querían verme muerto y estaba aquí, en una base huyendo siempre de los que trataban de matarme... ¿Esto podía ser una vida para ella? No lo era. Debía ser consciente de estas cosas... yo no sería jamás un ciudadano de ninguna villa, me odiaban demasiado y ella no se escaparía conmigo para meterse aquí en Akatsuki y que todos quisieran matarla. Quizá lo mejor... era olvidarme de ella y dejar que hiciera su vida, pero no podía sacarla de mi cabeza.

\- ¿Dónde estabas Itachi? – me preguntó Kisame.

\- Entrenando – le mentí con mi tono más serio.

\- Creía que tú no entrenabas – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Pues creías mal – le dije pasando de él y entrando hacia mi habitación.

Estuve unos días pensando en todo esto, no había ido a ver a Temari, pero eso no quería decir que no la espiase, porque lo hacía. La veía entrenar con sus alumnos y mirar el cielo buscándome. Muchas noches las pasé en uno de los tejados observando su habitación, viendo como me buscaba y deseaba que apareciera, pero yo dudaba, no sabía si esto estaba bien, no quería involucrarla en mi penoso mundo. Ella tenía todo lo que yo había deseado, una villa, su familia... sus hermanos, yo no tenía nada.

Cuando volví aquella mañana a la base tras estar toda la noche desaparecido, Kisame como siempre me estaba esperando. Creo que algo intuía y también me daba la sensación de que me tenían demasiado controlado, quizá porque pensaban que si alguna vez me enamoraba, me iría de Akatsuki o a saber... pero yo sólo tuve un gran amor en mi vida... mi novia a la que maté cuando quiso hacer aquel golpe con el resto de los Uchiha. No sé si alguna chica sería capaz de volver a confiar en mí después de lo que le hice a mi novia, tampoco es que pensase mucho en empezar una relación o en enamorarme, de hecho hacía años que no había vuelto a estar con ninguna chica y aunque sé que los de Akatsuki pasaban por algunos pueblos y ligaban con alguna... o pagaban por sus servicios, yo no lo había hecho y me costaba bastante ahora estar cerca de Temari sin tener estos instintos, sin tener ganas de sexo.

Intentaba no pensar mucho en aquel chico con el que había tenido algo Temari, pero me saltaba una y otra vez miles de dudas, no sabía lo que había pasado realmente entre ellos, lo único que tenía claro... es que ella lo estaba pasando mal, porque aquellos ojos de tristeza no podían ser sino por culpa de él, le había hecho algo y aunque no sabía qué era, podía imaginarme cosas. Quizá tenía algo de celos, no estaba seguro, sabía que esa chica me llamaba la atención y que me excitaba su cuerpo, que me atraía su carácter, pero ni siquiera la conocía bien.

No salí de mi húmedo cuarto en todo el día y es que vigilar el sueño de aquella chica me robaba el mío, debía dormir por las mañanas y prácticamente toda la tarde para hacer guardia en la ventana de la chica de Suna ¿Me estaba volviendo loco? Era posible, porque ella no necesitaba vigilancia, toda Suna la vigilaba, era la hermana del Kazekage, jamás permitirían los ninjas de la aldea que le ocurriera nada, pero yo igualmente vigilaba su ventana, vigilaba que no le ocurriera nada y cuando salí aquella tarde al anochecer para ir a verla, me crucé con el pesado de Kisame preguntándome donde iba a estas horas. Mi contestación fue simple "a entrenar", siempre le decía lo mismo y al ser más rápido que él, no conseguía seguirme, así que al menos, esa chica estaba a salvo, ella era mi mayor secreto ahora mismo.

Salté al primer árbol que vi y activé mi velocidad para evitar que Kisame me siguiera y cuando estuve a cierta distancia, aún sintiendo como el chakra de Kisame estaba a mi espalda y no me dejaría seguir avanzando sin él, sonreí y saqué un Kunai con el sello grabado del jutsu del Dios del trueno que tan famoso hizo a Minato y me teletransporté a la habitación de Temari perdiendo definitivamente el chakra de Kisame, él ni siquiera se esperaría que desapareciera tan rápido, ahora estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia de mí, ni siquiera sería capaz de sentir mi chakra.

Como sospeché, Temari no estaba, seguramente a estas horas aún estaría con sus alumnos, pero no tardaría en llegar. Quise esperarla aquí, no sé si era buena idea o no, llevaba días sin haber venido a verla y entonces, cuando pensaba salir por la ventana e irme a mi lugar de siempre para velar por su sueño, escuché la voz del Kazekage que iba por el pasillo discutiendo con unos guardias.

\- Encontradla – les decía – me da igual cuánto tengáis que recorrer, traed a mi hermana de vuelta.

\- Señor... no sabemos dónde está – le decía uno de los guardias y me asusté un poco ¿Se había ido?

\- Yo mismo la buscaré si es necesario, que salgan las patrullas que haga falta, pero traed a mi hermana de vuelta sana y salva.

Salí por la ventana en un instante y corrí por los tejados ocultando mi chakra hasta que salí al desierto. ¿Dónde buscarla? La verdad es que no era un buen rastreador de chakra, si estaba bastante cerca y en combate aún, pero así a larga distancia... no conseguiría localizarla. Corrí por el desierto buscándola con desesperación y tuve que esconderme de un par de patrullas de Suna que también la buscaban incansables.

Tras más de tres incesantes horas de búsqueda, localicé su rastro y menos mal... porque empezaba a cansarme de caminar por este maldito desierto, de gastar mis energías y de mantenerme atento a su chakra, pero venía del norte, la había encontrado y corrí hacia ella. ¿Qué narices hacía tan lejos de su casa? ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes de que no estaba en la villa? Tenía que ponerle ese maldito sello de inmediato para no volver a perderla, para poder teletransportarme hasta ella de inmediato sin tener que buscarla durante tres horas.

Cuando me acercaba al lugar, escuché los gritos de ella y desde luego era ella así que apresuré el paso para verla como no... en problemas ¿Es que no podía estar sin pelear ni un momento? A este paso se parecería a mi hermano, que buscaba siempre pelea en todos los lugares. Había varios hombres rodeándola y tenía su abanico desplegado. La miré un momento desde cierta distancia, estaba cansada y no me extrañaba, había viajado demasiado lejos y aquellos hombres parecían meros saqueadores del desierto, ladronzuelos con alguna habilidad, de hecho algunos ya estaban inconscientes en el suelo y es que esa chica era de armas tomar. Sonreí, porque era increíble.

Sé que peleaba muy bien, que era fuerte y había que tenerla en cuenta, sabía defenderse, pero aunque esperé un poco para no entrometerme en su pelea, cuando la vi ya en demasiados apuros, entré al combate derribando a todos ellos en un único ataque y la cogí en brazos antes de que cayese al suelo. Se asombró de verme allí pero lejos de pelearse conmigo como solía hacer, me agradeció la ayuda con una sonrisa y eso me extrañó de ella.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces tan lejos de casa? – le pregunté.

\- Buscarte – me dijo de forma seria.

\- ¿Por qué? – le pregunté – no deberías andar sola por el desierto y menos a estas horas.

\- Quería disculparme contigo por lo del beso – me dijo – sé que llevas días evitándome porque te sentó mal y lo siento, no debí hacerlo.

\- Vale, olvídalo. Joder estás loca – le dije de golpe

\- ¿Qué? – me gritó ella a mí.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir sola al desierto, ni siquiera sabes dónde está mi base y es peligroso andar sola, podría matarte cualquier criminal.

\- ¿Cómo tú? – me preguntó.

\- Sí – le dije y se calló

\- Yo no tengo valor alguno – me dijo - ¿Qué querrían de mí? No soy de un clan prestigioso ni tengo habilidades especiales de un clan como pueden ser tus ojos, todos quieren capturarte y robarte tus ojos pero yo no tengo nada.

\- Eres la hermana del Kazekage – le dije – ya sólo por eso tienes valor monetario, para llegar a tu hermano te utilizarían a ti. No hace falta que tengas habilidades especiales de un clan como yo – ella se quedó callada reconociendo que tenía verdad en eso - Voy a llevarte a casa, odio el desierto, es un maldito laberinto de arena.

\- Pero... está muy lejos – me dijo pero yo sacando el kunai, me teletransporté a su habitación y se quedó atónita.

\- ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

\- Era una antigua habilidad del cuarto Hokage – le expliqué – era la técnica que quería probar contigo, puedo llegar en un instante a cualquier lugar que tenga mi sello. Así es como conseguía Minato moverse tan rápido – le aclaré – Creo que deberías ir a avisar a tu hermano, está mandando patrullas al desierto desesperado por encontrarte.

\- Sí, vuelvo enseguida – me dijo y la bajé de mis brazos viendo como desaparecía por la puerta de su habitación hacia el pasillo.

Escuché a su hermano hablando con ella y también escuché como mandaba llamar a los guardias de regreso y les daba un día de descanso por el esfuerzo que habían hecho por ir a buscar a su hermana. En realidad creo que era un buen Kazekage y lamentaba haberlo tenido que matar, eran órdenes y yo siempre las cumplía, pero no tenía nada en su contra personalmente. Cuando volvió Temari la abracé con fuerza y puede que ella no lo entendiera, pero me había preocupado saber que había estado en peligro ¿Y si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo? Todo el mundo estaba acostumbrado a que yo siempre hacía las cosas perfectas pero no era cierto, también había perdido compañeros, yo no era diferente a otros ninjas.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? –me preguntó.

\- Quería abrazarte – le dije.

\- No es eso... ¿Verdad? ¿Qué me ocultas?

Me quedé paralizado ¿Me había descubierto una mentira? ¿A mí? Yo era un gran mentiroso... y ahí estaba Sasuke para demostrarlo, él seguía queriendo matarme por lo que le hice al clan porque no se enteraba de que le había salvado, yo siempre fui un gran mentiroso, el mejor espía en Raíz, uno de los mejores ANBU de Konoha.

\- ¿Te estás despidiendo de mí? – preguntó de golpe – no te atreverás – me dijo enfadada.

\- Tengo que hacerlo, yo no puedo darte nada Temari.

\- Me he disculpado contigo ¿Sabes lo que me cuesta pedirle perdón a un criminal? Eres un imbécil – me recalcó de nuevo y sonreí, creo que me estaba acostumbrando a que me llamase así.

\- ¿Qué voy a darte Temari? Me gustaría poder venir a verte siempre, estar contigo, pero no tengo nada, solo soy como tu bien dices... un criminal, no voy a darte mi penosa vida a ti, no voy a permitir que huyas constantemente y que tu vida esté siempre en peligro, aquí estás a salvo.

\- No necesito que me des nada – me dijo – sólo un rato de tu tiempo.

\- Sólo podría darte mis noches Temari, cuando no esté de misión.

\- Eso me basta – me dijo.

\- No Temari... no lo entiendes, un día encontrarás un buen ninja que te quiera, tendrás una familia ¿Qué tendrías conmigo? ¿Sólo noches de pasión? ¿Te convertirías simplemente en mi amante por las noches?

\- Sí – me dijo casi llorando – dame tus noches – me dijo y yo dudé.

\- Necesitas un buen ninja que esté siempre contigo – le recalqué y cuando iba a marcharme se cogió a mi espalda con fuerza abrazándome.

\- Te quiero a ti, no a otro ninja, dame tus noches – me volvió a pedir – por favor... dame tus noches.

\- Temari... - traté de buscar las palabras – enserio... no puedo darte nada, no puedo darte una familia, ni estabilidad, no podría vivir contigo nunca, no quiero que seas solo mi amante a la que tengo a mi disposición sólo para satisfacerme las noches, no eres eso para mí, no quiero que te puedas sentir así. No volveré, Temari – le dije.

\- Si no vuelves, saldré a buscarte, me pondré en peligro las veces que haga falta pero te encontraré y si me pasa algo sabrás que fuiste tú el que me impulsó a ello.

\- Eso no vale – me dijo – sabes que ya cargo el sufrimiento por el daño que hice a mi clan, no soportaría más muertes a mi costa.

\- Entonces dame tus noches.

\- No – le dije arrinconándola contra la pared activando mi sharingan para intimidarla, pero ella se lanzó acercando su frente a la mía y me besó.

\- Dame tu maldita noche – me dijo poniéndose seria y mira que era cabezona... me recordaba a Kushina Uzumaki... que jamás le dejó ganar ni una discusión a Minato.

\- No voy a convertirte en... - no quería decirle ni amante, ni mi chica para ciertas ocasiones, sonaba muy mal – es un no – le remarqué.

\- Si mañana no has venido, iré a buscarte – me amenazó y yo me fui antes de que siguiera insistiendo.


	7. Arriesgarse

**Sabaku No Temari**

¿Por qué le costaba tanto decidirse a quedarse las noches conmigo? No lo entendía, sé que era un problema enamorarme de él, tampoco creo que eso llegase a pasar aunque sinceramente... siempre le había tratado como a un criminal y ahora me daba cuenta, de que era el héroe de Konoha, él había salvado a esa villa, a sus habitantes a costa de la vida de todo su clan, había salvado a su hermano y mentía, era un gran mentiroso, hasta su hermano pequeño había caído en sus mentiras sin darse cuenta de que su hermano lo amaba más que a nadie. Itachi llevaba el mayor dolor que alguien podía llevar dentro de sí mismo, encerrado bajo esa gran coraza de frialdad y que había abierto conmigo, a mí me había confesado sus más oscuras verdades, había roto sus mentiras conmigo y eso me hacía pensar... que quizá era algo importante para él, aunque sólo fuera un poco.

Yo no le había contado nada de Shikamaru, supongo que intuía algo, al menos que me habían hecho daño aunque no se imaginase qué era exactamente lo que había vivido, pero yo no había vivido tanto como él, mi dolor no se podía comparar al suyo ni siquiera un poco. Yo no habría podido seguir viviendo si hubiera tenido que asesinar a mi familia, pero él lo hacía por su hermano, le seguía protegiendo. Ahora por una parte... sentía que odiaba un poco más a Konoha, ¿Cómo eran capaces de perder a su mejor Ninja y tratarlo como a un criminal después de todo lo que había hecho por ellos? ¿Es que no eran humanos? ¿No tenían sentimientos? Me daba tanta lástima por todo lo que pasaba Itachi y sólo esperaba que no me hubiera contado una de sus tantas mentiras, pero viendo como estaba de afectado mientras me contaba su historia, creo que decía la verdad.

Esperaba que tomase en cuenta mis palabras y mañana volviera a visitarme aunque no lo sabía, Itachi tenía tanto o incluso más carácter que yo, no sé si en las discusiones podía ganarle, pero esperaba que fuera así, esperaba que acabase cediendo él aunque no acostumbraba a perder ni una batalla, necesitaba que perdiera esta, necesitaba que viniera y es que ya me estaba acostumbrando a sus visitas. No me había enamorado ni mucho menos, pero me sentía muy cómoda hablando con él, me divertía con sus bromas, con sus locuras, me divertía cada vez que hablaba para contar algo y es que no era el chico serio del que había oído hablar, era un hombre muy protector, había salvado su villa, a su hermano, me salvó a mí, me devolvió a mi hermano, había protegido a mis guardias porque entraba y salía sin matar a nadie, él no era un criminal como todos lo pintaban.

Dormí sola aunque tampoco dormí mucho, pensaba en Itachi y me carcomía por dentro pensando solamente en sí mañana Itachi vendría o no. Sé la duda que tenía, yo también la tenía. ¿Estaba dispuesta a sacrificar toda mi vida por poder conocer a ese chico? La respuesta ahora mismo era un sí, no me hacía falta el amor, no me hacía falta un Ninja que me quisiera, ni hijos, no me hacía falta nada... sólo podía pensar en él y no sé por qué me había afectado tanto, pero aquella sonrisa que tan pocas veces sacaba me había cautivado, su forma de defenderme... de buscarme en el mismo desierto para traerme de vuelta sana y salva, su forma de respetarme no queriendo volver para no hacerme daño, sé lo que pensaba... pensaba que viniendo por las noches solo me utilizaba, que no podíamos llegar a nada porque jamás podríamos estar juntos y no quería que nos pudiéramos enamorar el uno del otro para luego sufrir... pero yo ahora mismo... le debía demasiado, le echaba de menos y puede que le insultase y le llamase criminal, pero... me hacía falta, con él dejaba de pensar en Shikamaru, me hacía sonreír y necesitaba que estuviera aquí para llevarse mi dolor, él también necesitaba que alguien mitigara su dolor por lo de su clan, por lo de su hermano.

Me di cuenta al acostarme en la cama de algo... Itachi entraba con la habilidad de Minato, tenía que haber dejado algún sello en mi habitación para poder transportarse hasta aquí y entonces... me puse a buscarlo. Quería encontrarlo, quería aprender cómo narices era capaz de hacer esa habilidad porque si yo era capaz de aprenderla, podía ir hasta su base utilizando el mismo sistema, tenía que haber dejado otro sello allí, así es como se estaba moviendo ahora, de un sello al otro. Por mucho que busqué por mi habitación, no encontré nada y eso que la desordené entera, tanto... que cuando moví algunos muebles, hice ruido y vino Gaara preocupado a ver si me ocurría algo.

\- Temari – me dijo abriendo mi puerta y entrando para ver el desorden de habitación, se quedó sorprendido - ¿Se puede saber qué haces a estas horas?

\- Reordenar mi habitación – le dije inventándome una excusa y él se quedó perplejo.

\- ¿No podías hacerlo por la mañana? Podía haber pedido a algunos guardias que vinieran a ayudarte a mover los muebles de sitio.

\- Es que no podía dormir y ya sabes cómo somos las chicas... - le dije sonriendo – me he puesto a pensar en cómo decorar la habitación.

\- Temari... tú nunca has sido como una chica – me dijo – eras más como... un Ninja – me comentó – no pensabas en ordenar ni decorar habitaciones, pensabas solo en entrenar y hacerte más fuerte.

\- Pues... ya iba siendo hora de que empezase a pensar en esas cosas – le dije sonriendo.

\- Que rara estás desde que volviste de Konoha – me dijo – buenas noches Temari y por favor... intenta no hacer mucho ruido, todos duermen.

\- Claro, lo intentaré.

Nada del sello. Mi hermano se marchó y aunque lo busqué un rato más, no vi nada, ese maldito sello no sé donde lo había puesto y tenía que estar en esta habitación. Al final acabé rindiéndome a saber qué había hecho con ese sello. Todo ese día me lo pasé con los alumnos entrenando o más bien ellos entrenaban, yo me distraía mirando el cielo y pensando si vendría esta noche o no...la respuesta, fue un no.

A las doce de la noche aún no había aparecido y harta de esperar cumplí mi amenaza, saldría a buscarle aunque eso me llevase la vida eterna, me daba igual, pero conmigo nadie jugaba, a mí nadie me ganaba una discusión, así que me vestí con el uniforme y cogí el abanico atándolo bien con el cinturón, pero cuando fui a salir por la ventana, su voz me hizo girarme.

\- Que cabezota eres – me dijo y sonreí al verle tras de mí.

\- Siempre cumplo lo que digo – le dije.

\- Ya lo he visto, esperaba que no lo hicieras. Esta batalla me la has ganado – me aclaró – pero no te acostumbres.

\- Eso ya lo veremos – le dije acercándome a él y besándole

Me besó pasando su mano por mi mejilla mientras me acariciaba, sé que él tenía tantas ganas como yo de ese beso y no podía decirme que no le gustaba porque no pensaba en vengarme, sólo pensaba en disfrutar con él, en disfrutar esas pocas horas que ambos podíamos estar juntos. Le empujé hasta la pared y escuché como su espalda la tocaba, pero él no me soltó, lejos de eso pasó su mano libre por mi cintura para acercarme aún más a él para poder profundizar el beso, hasta que pareció darse cuenta de algo y me paró.

\- Esto no está bien Temari – me dijo

\- No volvamos a lo de ayer – le dije

\- Soy un criminal Temari, no puedes estar conmigo.

\- Tú no eres un criminal, eres un héroe – le dije – salvaste a toda esa gente de tu villa de una revuelta, los Uchiha los habrían aniquilado a todos, las otras villas habrían acabado con Konoha, los salvaste.

\- Nadie lo sabe – me dijo

\- Lo sé yo y es lo que importa, me da igual lo que piensen de ti, para mí eres un héroe Itachi.

\- A mí no – me comentó – no quiero involucrarte en mi vida criminal, tú no eres como yo, no quiero que te pase nada malo ¿No lo entiendes? Te siento importante, lo suficiente como para no tratarte como tratan mis compañeros a las mujeres con las que se acuestan, yo no quiero solo acostarme contigo Temari. Querría conocerte, estar contigo siempre, tener una relación seria.

\- Tengámosla... las noches serán nuestras Itachi, eso no nos lo pueden quitar.

\- Pero no podré darte nada, ni hijos, ni ser tu esposo...

\- Me da igual.

\- No quiero que te quedes sola ¿Qué ocurriría si muero Temari?

\- Por favor Itachi... intentémoslo, solo intentémoslo, dame la oportunidad.

Lo pensó bastante y al final acabó aceptando en venir por las noches, pero ni siquiera hablamos más de tener una relación seria, sabíamos que sería imposible, pero al menos... le tenía las noches para mí, estaría conmigo y es lo único que me importaba, sabía que jamás podríamos estar juntos, el héroe de Konoha tampoco se fijaría en una chica como yo, pero al menos, parecía sentirse a gusto hablando conmigo y eso era lo importante, porque yo también me sentía a gusto con él.

\- Deberías dormir – me comentó – estás cansada, mira como tienes los ojos de rojos – me dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Quédate a dormir conmigo – le pedí

\- Me tumbaré un rato contigo, pero no puedo dormir, al alba debo irme – me comentó

\- Es suficiente – le dije sonriendo.

Ambos nos tumbamos en la cama y nos tapamos con las mantas, ni siquiera quise ponerme el pijama, me recosté apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho mientras él pasaba el brazo por mi espalda acercándome a él y me acariciaba la mano que había dejado en su fuerte abdomen. A veces entrelazaba mis dedos a los suyos y sonreíamos. Me sentía segura a su lado, tenía la certeza de que no se propasaría conmigo, no me buscaba por el sexo, sólo me acariciaba y me besaba de vez en cuando, sólo me contaba cosas y hablábamos, pero yo me sentía muy a gusto con la cabeza recostada sobre su pecho escuchando como latía su corazón.

\- ¿Dónde pusiste el sello? – le pregunté y él sonrió.

\- En el lugar más visible – me dijo levantando la cabeza hacia la pared donde estaban mis Kunais y me di cuenta entonces... de que había allí un Kunai diferente con el sello en el mango. – si quieres ocultar algo, a veces es mejor dejarlo a la vista.

Sonreí pero también noté como se quedaba absorto mirando el kunai con los sellos, creo que echaba de menos su villa, echaba de menos su antigua vida, a su familia.

\- ¿No le contarás la verdad a Sasuke? – le pregunté.

\- No – me dijo muy seguro – no quiero que vea a su clan como un desprestigio, no quiero que los odie por lo que trataron de hacer. Si se enterase... sé que me comprendería, pero no quiero que odie nuestra villa – me comentó – las últimas palabras de mi padre fueron que le cuidase, que le protegiera y pensaba hacerlo aunque no me lo hubiera pedido, me dijo que estaba orgulloso de mí y es la primera vez que he llorado, no podía matarlos – me confesó – me obligó mi padre, me dijo que dejase de temblar, que lo hiciera, que no pasaba nada y siempre estaría orgulloso de mí, dijo que su dolor acabaría antes que el mío – me dijo – tenía razón, no puedo olvidar lo que hice, asesinar a mi familia fue lo más difícil que me ha tocado hacer en la vida, no se lo deseo a nadie, pero todo fue por salvar a la villa.

No pude evitar besarle intentando calmarle, intentando hacer que se sintiera mejor y es que creo... que todo ese sufrimiento que llevaba dentro, tenía que sacarlo y me había elegido a mí para compartir el dolor, yo podía hacerlo, compartiría lo que hiciera falta con tal de hacerle sentirse mejor, quería aliviar su pesada carga y él me besó también. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando me quedé dormida, pero sé que me estaba contando una historia sobre él y Sasuke cuando fueron a cazar un jabalí. Cuando me desperté al día siguiente, era de día, el sol me daba en la cara pero Itachi... ya no estaba.


	8. Pillada

**Sabaku No Temari**

Enfadada es lo que estaba en este momento. Se había marchado sin decirme nada aunque claro... tampoco es que él tuviera la obligación de decirme algo, pero me habría gustado saber cuándo se iba. En realidad no creo que estuviera enfadada con él, estaba enfadada conmigo misma por quedarme dormida escuchando el latido del corazón de aquel criminal ¡o debería decir héroe ahora! Hasta en eso estaba confusa, ya no sabía ni lo que él era, ni siquiera entendía por qué venía todas las noches a verme, sé que se desahogaba hablando conmigo pero eso significaba una sola cosa... cuando se aburriese de mí, cuando no tuviera nada más que decirme se marcharía para no volver y eso hacía que no quisiera encapricharme de él. Me daba miedo volver a sufrir por el amor y desde luego... ese chico me estaba gustando.

Ahora mismo estaba muy enfadada conmigo misma, me había prometido jamás volver a enamorarme de un hombre de Konoha y este lo era, era el maldito genio del clan Uchiha de Konoha, el hijo primogénito del líder de su clan, el que entró con tan solo trece años a los ANBU, el que a los diez años utilizaba el sharingan a la perfección, me estaba enamorando de un imposible, de alguien que como bien decía él mismo... no podía darme nada ya. Él y yo jamás podríamos estar juntos, jamás podríamos tener una relación seria, ni hijos ni casarnos... estábamos condenados al sufrimiento si continuábamos con esto, pero a mí me era demasiado difícil renunciar a él ahora que lo conocía, ahora que sabía cómo era y que mis sentimientos afloraban por él. Estaba condenada a sufrir y lo sabía.

Me arreglé y salí del cuarto para ir a desayunar cuando al abrir la puerta, me pegó un susto Shikamaru que estaba allí de pie frente a mi puerta como si esperase mi salida. Intenté pasar de él después de recomponerme del susto, pero no me dejó continuar, se había quedado en medio y me bloqueaba el camino.

\- Tenemos que hablar – me dijo extrañamente serio.

\- No quiero hablar contigo – le dije muy seria.

\- Sé tú secreto – me dijo cuando le rebasé

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hablemos a solas – me dijo – estoy preocupado por ti.

\- Tú no tienes por qué preocuparte de mí, lárgate.

\- Tu y yo vamos a hablar de esto ahora – me dijo cogiéndome del brazo y arrastrándome con él hacia fuera del edificio.

\- Que me sueltes – le grité – estoy harta de ti, tu y yo no tenemos nada, aléjate de mí de una maldita vez.

Me llevó hasta la parte de atrás de la casa donde no había nadie y me obligó a sentarme en uno de los bancos de piedra para que le escuchase, pero yo no quería oír nada de lo que él tenía que decirme, aunque sí tenía algo de curiosidad por saber qué es lo que sabía de "mi secreto" como él decía.

\- He visto a Itachi Uchiha salir de tu habitación – aquello me sorprendió.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo que un criminal de tu villa salga de mi habitación? – le pregunté confusa – estaba durmiendo Shikamaru, quizá buscaba mataros a vosotros, yo que sé – le dije y él se sorprendió también.

\- ¿No tienes nada con ese criminal, verdad?

\- ¿qué quieras que tenga con alguien que mató a mi hermano? – le pregunté haciéndome un poco la víctima para que me dejase en paz.

\- No me mientas Temari ¿Para qué iba a venir entonces si no era para verte a ti?

\- Y yo que sé, pregúntale a él cuando le veas, además... ya ha conseguido lo que quería, tienen el demonio de mi hermano ¿Para qué volvería? Quizá os están espiando, Naruto sigue aquí y creo que también querían cogerle ¿No? ¿Por qué crees que está aquí por mí y no por vosotros? Largaros de mi villa y dejadnos en paz ya, sólo nos traéis problemas.

\- Si es posible que tengas razón en eso – me dijo de golpe – además, si ni siquiera nosotros nos acostamos... ¿cómo ibas a acostarte con un criminal? Además... esos sólo buscan lo mismo de las mujeres, se acuestan con ellas y luego las abandonan cuando han conseguido lo que querían, una mujer en cada ciudad es lo que tienen casi seguro – aquello me sentó muy mal.

\- Con quien yo me acueste o deje de hacerlo es asunto mío – le dije enfadada – no te metas en mi vida, que no me entregase a ti no quiere decir que me quede virgen para toda la vida ¿Me oyes? Eres un desgraciado egocéntrico.

\- No quería ofenderte – me dijo – es sólo que tú siempre has sido tan reservada en ese tema que me costaba pensar que pudieras... ya sabes... hacer algo con un criminal, pero no sé en qué estaba pensando, tú no te entregarías jamás a un criminal, creo que me he confundido, seguramente buscaba a Naruto y entró por tu habitación porque era la menos vigilada.

\- Mi habitación está suficientemente vigilada, gracias por la observación, pero si queréis poner más guardias por mí perfecto – le dije cabreada y me marché.

Total... con guardias o sin ellos, Itachi entraba de la misma forma y saldría de la misma, con la habilidad que había aprendido del cuarto Hokage, se teletransportaría de un sello al otro y nadie podría cogerlo, ni siquiera creo que pudieran volver a verle salir, sólo tenía que comentarle que se fuera desde mi habitación sin tener que salir fuera. Sé que era más arriesgado, dejaría restos de su chakra y podrían localizarlo, pero al menos no le verían salir.

Para rematar la jugada... lo último que me faltaba era encima encontrarme con Ino que venía hacia aquí. Era lo que me faltaba hoy, encontrarme a la chica con la que ese desgraciado me engañaba. Quise pasar de largo, pero ella con una voz dulce me detuvo y al ver sus ojos llenos de ese sentimiento extraño como de culpabilidad, me hizo detenerme unos momentos.

\- Temari... sólo quería disculparme contigo, no sabía que Shikamaru tenía una relación contigo, discúlpame por favor.

\- Vale – le dije marchándome – olvídalo.

\- Yo también vi a Itachi – me dijo de golpe y me detuve – a mí no puedes engañarme Temari, sé que os estáis viendo.

\- Yo no me encuentro con criminales – le dije mintiendo y ella sonrió

\- Temari... yo no diré nada, pero no me mientas, se te ve mejor desde que has vuelto y sé que es por Itachi, te está haciendo olvidar el dolor. Sólo quería darte mi apoyo, le mentiré a Shikamaru si es lo que necesitas, le diré que no tiene nada contigo para que no os descubran, pero no me mientas a mí, por favor.

Me largué de allí, estaba un poco cansada de que todos descubrieran lo de Itachi. ¿Qué más les daba a todos con quien estuviera yo? Sé que era un criminal, al menos todos lo trataban así, pero ninguno sabía la verdad, ninguno sabía que todos ellos seguían vivos porque él sacrificó su felicidad para salvarles, no tenían derecho a tratarle como lo hacían, aunque me sorprendió un poco la actitud de Ino. Sé que no era una mala chica, quizá no sabía nada de mi relación con Shikamaru y trataba de ayudarme, pero seguía sin fiarme, no por nada en concreto, sino sólo porque prefería llevarme este secreto a la tumba, no pondría en peligro a Itachi.

Ahora lo único que deseaba en todos estos días, era que anocheciera, me pasaba el día pensando en la noche, era mi momento perfecto, el único momento en el que podía estar con Itachi, deseaba que anocheciera, deseaba verle y estar con él. Últimamente ni siquiera me apetecía salir de casa y es que el resto de instructores de los otros equipo solían tirarme los tejos, todos trataban de ligar conmigo y aunque todos pensaban que estaba soltera, yo no pensaba igual, puede que nadie supiera nunca la verdad, pero yo la sabía, no estaba soltera, para mí Itachi era importante, no me había dicho de salir, pero yo casi consideraba citas lo que teníamos por las noches. Lo consideraba el único hombre de mi vida y me daba igual que los demás pensasen que me quedaría soltera el resto de mi vida... tenía a Itachi todas las noches para mí y eso era lo que me importaba.

Gaara también estaba preocupado, sé que querían verme feliz y me insistían tanto él como Kankuro en que saliese y conociera otros ninjas, que le diera otra oportunidad al amor, pero para mí, sólo existía Itachi, no quería a ningún otro y me cerraba en banda cuando trataban de ligar conmigo, yo me sentía unida a Itachi, no dejaría que nadie más se acercase a mí, no iba a traicionarle, sé que no era traición porque no teníamos nada... pero yo lo consideraba así, él era importante para mí.

Aquel día fue extraño por todos esos chicos de Suna que trataban ahora de ligar conmigo, dejar a Shikamaru había causado esto, que supieran que estaba disponible y seguramente me habría podido fijar en alguien... antes... ahora sólo tenía ojos para Itachi, para mi imposible, para el héroe de Konoha y estaba fatal de la cabeza, sé que jamás estaríamos juntos, ni él querría salir conmigo ni podríamos tener una vida.

Cuando llegué aquella noche a casa, me fui con rapidez a mi habitación y aún vi a Shikamaru al otro extremo del pasillo mirándome como si no se hubiera creído mi explicación de esta mañana, seguía sospechando que tuviera algo con Itachi... ¡ _Si él supiera_! Porque deseaba a ese hombre de Konoha más de lo que me gustaría, lo deseaba demasiado y sólo me venía a la mente cuando Shikamaru me decía que no le entregaría mi virginidad a un criminal... pero yo empezaba a pensar, que sería muy probable como siguiera conociendo a ese chico aunque tenía miedo de que una vez lo consiguiera... él me dejase. Cerré la puerta y me aseguré de cerrarla bien para evitar que entrase alguien a mitad noche.

\- ¿Ahora tienes miedo de que nos pillen? – escuché que me preguntaba con una sonrisa Itachi que estaba sentado encima de uno de los muebles de al lado de la pared.

\- Algo así – le dije corriendo hacia él y besándome con pasión, con tanta, que su espalda golpeó contra la pared de atrás y no le dejé levantarse del mueble.

\- Ey... quieta – me dijo sonriendo - ¿Qué te ocurre hoy? Estás muy... emocionada – me dijo y sé que evitaba decir la palabra excitada o alguna peor para que no me sentase mal.

\- ¿No es esto lo que querías de mí? – le pregunté extrañada.

\- ¿Sexo? – me preguntó - ¿Crees que estoy viniendo todos los días aquí jugándome la vida sólo por sexo? – me preguntó y empezó a reírse – hay chicas más fáciles para visitar sin tener que jugarme la vida, si vengo aquí es porque no me interesa el sexo contigo – me dijo y aquello me ofendió el doble.

\- Claro... no soy como las de Konoha – le dije ofendida marchándome hacia la cama para coger el pijama.

\- Yo no he dicho eso – me comentó - ¿Qué te ocurre hoy? – fui hacia el baño alejándome de él y aún le escuché llamarme – Temari, ven aquí – me dijo pero no fui, al final apareció en el baño cogiéndome por la cintura con una mano y obligándome a mirarle con la otra – no eres como las de Konoha, eso es cierto, tú eres como una rosa del desierto, eres preciosa y pinchas cuando se acercan a ti, pero eso te hace única, me encanta como eres y sé que piensas que no puedes gustarle a nadie porque ese imbécil te rechazó, pero yo no soy él, no voy a rechazarte ni voy a renunciar a ti, si te digo que no quiero sexo contigo es para que entiendas que me muero por tenerlo, pero no te quiero sólo para eso, esperaría lo que hiciera falta y si vengo aquí todas las noches jugándome la vida, es porque quiero estar contigo en este mismo cuarto todas y cada una de las noches que me queden de vida.

\- Muy convincente – fue lo único que se me ocurrió y él me sonrió antes de besarme. - ¿Por qué no me despertarte ayer antes de marcharte? - le pregunté.

\- Se te veía cansada Temari, no quería despertarte, prefería verte dormir.

\- No vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor, quiero saber siempre cuándo te vas.

\- Vale - me dijo sonriendo

Tal y como lo hablamos, aquella noche se quedó a dormir conmigo y estuve casi toda la noche despierta y es que con tal de poder estar con él... me daba igual tener que permanecer despierta, era mi único momento con él. Al final, acabé durmiéndome cuando casi amanecía, pero él me despertó con un beso para decirme, que debía marcharse ya.


	9. Decisiones

**Itachi Uchiha**

Nadie jamás en la vida me había ganado a mí en una discusión, ni siquiera mi hermano Sasuke por el que yo tenía predilección. Recordaba como ese enano me seguía a todos lados insistiendo en que entrenase con él y como yo le daba largas. Siempre tenía una excusa para él, que si tenía que entrenar, que si tenía una misión, que si al día siguiente me iba con el equipo, siempre ganaba yo, siempre acababan todos haciendo mis planes y Temari creí que iba a hacer lo mismo, pero no, ella era una cabezota, tenía un temperamento difícil de dominar y no me extrañaba en absoluto que ese otro chico de Konoha no hubiera sabido llevarla como se merecía. Esta chica lo único que necesitaba... era un chico con carácter capaz de poder ganarla en algún momento pero sin acabar con su carácter, a veces... era necesario dejarla ganar en algunas discusiones.

Habría mentido si le hubiera dicho aquella noche que no deseaba venir todas las noches a verla, sería la mentira más grande que habría lanzado en mi mentirosa vida, porque deseaba ir, deseaba verla, por eso aquellas noches que no fui, había estado en el tejado de enfrente observando, estuve vigilando su sueño para que nada ni nadie pudiera hacerle daño, ella me importaba.

Llevaba una semana entera durmiendo con ella y ahora sabía uno de sus grandes miedos, creía que yo podía tener una chica diferente en cada lugar que pisaba, ella no quería ser como las otras chicas y no lo era, yo no tenía a ninguna otra y supuse... que el que le había metido esa idea en la cabeza, era ese tal Shikamaru, la había tenido para él y la tiró a la calle, pero ahora que empezaba a volver a ser feliz, ahora que estaba conmigo... él sentía celos y quería arrebatármela, eso no lo permitiría, ese chico la había perdido y no iba a permitir que me nadie me la quitase a mí.

Esquivar a los de la organización era cada vez peor. Kisame era pegajoso, no paraba de seguirme y tratar de descifrar donde iba todas las noches y menos mal que el Jutsu que inventó Minato Namikaze funcionaba perfectamente, al menos podía ir y venir sin que nadie se enterase, aunque quizá por no querer dejar mi rastro de Chakra en la habitación de Temari, me habían descubierto saliendo de su habitación, al menos una vez, porque luego tuve mucho cuidado de no volver a salir de esa habitación sin teletransportarme.

Ahora Temari también me obligaba a despertarla cuando me marchaba y me sabía un poco mal, se levantaba pronto, se iba a entrenar a sus alumnos, volvía tarde y se pasaba la noche conmigo ¿Cuánto descansaba? Yo no quería obstaculizar su vida normal, ella necesitaba descansar.

Sonreí estando ya en mi habitación. Esa chica me encantaba y tras una semana entera durmiendo con ella, no sé si sería capaz de mantenerme cuerdo mucho más tiempo, me volvía loco esa chica. Por una parte quería dejar todo esto, quería que ella pudiera tener una vida normal pero por otro lado... me negaba a renunciar a ella. ¿Cómo me vería ella a mí? ¿Seguiría siendo un criminal de Konoha o era el héroe de Konoha? Ya ni siquiera sabía yo mismo que era, creo... que yo sólo era un mentiroso de Konoha, un espía, ni siquiera me conocía yo mismo.

Esa noche cuando me tocaba ir a la habitación de Temari, no tuvieron otro momento para interrumpirme que en este momento. Pain había convocado una reunión y me tocó ir, no pude evadirla. Me crucé en el camino con Deidara que estaba bastante molesto con su nuevo compañero, era normal, a mí también me resultaba agobiante ese Tobi. Sonreí porque desde luego el pobre Deidara ya no sabía qué hacer para quitárselo de encima.

\- ¿Quieres un nuevo compañero? – me preguntó cuando pasó por mi lado y yo permanecí serio.

\- No, tengo bastante con aguantar a Kisame.

\- Qué suerte la mía – me dijo sonriendo y entrando a la sala casi empujando a Tobi dentro.

Sinceramente... yo no querría un compañero como Tobi, eso sí era agobiante y me daba un poco de lástima Deidara por todo lo que tenía que pasar, pero no se podía hacer nada a su favor. Entré detrás de Deidara y Tobi a la sala y allí estaba ya Kisame esperándome, como me agobiaba mi compañero. Pain al final... después de tenernos casi quince minutos aquí, nos mandó a una misión. ¿No había más equipos que teníamos que ir Kisame y yo?

Salimos de la base para realizar la misión y quise hacerla cuanto antes, no quería perder tiempo para poder ir a ver a Temari. Kisame no paró de insistir una y otra vez en el motivo de que fuera tan rápido, pero yo no dije absolutamente nada, acabé la misión y desaparecí antes sus ojos, pero ya eran casi las cuatro de la mañana cuando conseguí librarme de todo.

Me teletransporté delante de los ojos de Kisame y me dio igual, él ni siquiera podía saber qué técnica estaba utilizando para hacerlo. Le dejé allí solo, pero ya volvería a la base, no creo que fuera tan idiota para esperarme allí, porque desde luego no volvería al lugar donde nos habían mandado la misión.

Temari estaba dormida cuando llegué a su habitación y no me extrañaba, era muy tarde. Me maldije por haber tenido que ir a esa maldita misión de improviso, si me hubieran avisado antes podría haber venido a avisarla, pero no, tenían que mandarla de urgencia y total... para la chorrada que había sido creo yo que podían haber mandado a cualquier otra pareja.

Me acerqué a la cama y acaricié su cabello sonriendo. Me gustaba verla dormir aunque pocas veces me dejaba verla tan calmada, siempre intentaba mantenerse despierta cuando estaba conmigo y ahora tenía la oportunidad. Entré un segundo al baño para mojarme la cara y limpiarme un poco todo el sudor de haber corrido para hacer la misión y cuando salí, prácticamente me dio el tiempo justo a coger a Temari que se había tirado encima de mío enrollado sus piernas en mi cintura buscando mis labios para besarme.

\- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? – me preguntó sin separar sus labios de los míos.

\- Una misión – le dije – lo lamento, me interceptaron cuando venía hacia aquí, no pude evitarla.

\- No pasa nada, ya estás aquí.

\- Sí – le dije – ya estoy contigo – le sonreí.

\- Eres... un tardón – me dijo sonriendo besándome y aproveché para apoyarla contra la pared.

\- Lo sé, perdona – le dije – no sabes cuánto deseaba acabar pronto para venir a verte.

\- ¿Lo sospechan tus compañeros? – me preguntó.

\- No tanto como lo sospechan algunos de los tuyos.

\- No saben nada... aún. Se creen que vas a por Naruto.

\- Mejor, esperemos que sigan pensando de esa forma.

La besé esta vez yo a ella pasando mi lengua por su labio inferior pidiéndole permiso para que abriera la boca y lo hizo dándome paso a poder jugar con su lengua. Creo que hoy no estábamos ninguno de los dos para seguir manteniendo el control, después de una semana durmiendo con ella... mi cerebro sólo podía pensar en una cosa, en tenerla para mí y no sé si a ella le ocurriría lo mismo, pero por la forma en que se había lanzado sobre mí, me imaginaba que estaba pensando igual que yo.

\- Te he echado de menos – me dijo seductoramente mientras me mordía con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja.

\- Y yo a ti preciosa – le comenté con una sonrisa volviendo a besarla.

Sus manos se colaron bajo mi camiseta y subieron por mi espalda acariciándome, supe en aquel momento, que yo no aguantaría como había estado haciendo todo este tiempo, esta chica me excitaba demasiado para estar sólo manteniendo sus besos y sus caricias, cada vez necesitaba más de ella y aunque no había querido forzarla a nada, creo que era ella quien lo estaba pidiendo esta vez y lo prefería así, no quería presionarla, por primera vez... me alegré de que ella también ganase esta batalla, aunque yo aún tenía algunas dudas.

\- ¿Estás segura? – le pregunté entre besos – ¿No te arrepentirás de estar haciendo esto con un criminal?

\- No me arrepentiré – me dijo – te quiero a ti, eso es suficiente para mí, no eres un criminal, eres el que salvó a toda tu villa.

\- Puede – le comenté sonriendo – pero esa información no podrá salir nunca de esta habitación.

\- Vale.

La sostuve con mi mano izquierda contra la pared mientras besaba su cuello y desabrochaba con calma los botones que mantenían la camisa de su pijama cerrada. Podía sentir sus dedos entrelazándose en mi cabello y acariciándome. Abrí su camisa sin quitársela y pasé mis manos a su cintura acariciándola, quería disfrutar de ella porque me parecía perfecta. Aproveché teniéndola así para colocar mi sello en su abdomen y aunque la vi morderse los labios supe que no le había hecho daño, quizá fue más una sensación de gusto por sentirse mía que dolor por haberlo colocado.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? – me preguntó sonriendo.

\- Protegerte – le comenté y sé que no lo entendió en ese momento, pero no pensaba dejar que le pasase nada, si alguien la atacase... yo podría llegar en un momento, no dejaría que le ocurriera nada malo - ¿Te molesta? – le pregunté.

\- No – me dijo – si es tuyo me da igual lo que pongas

\- Ven aquí pequeña – le dije empujándola aún más contra la pared y ella gimió enrollando con más fuerza sus piernas a mi cintura.

Supongo que yo nunca había sido muy convencional, ni muy calmado en estas situaciones, tampoco era de los que tenía paciencia y menos cuando tenía una chica que me excitaba tanto como ella. Quizá estaba siendo un poco bruto pero llevaba tanto tiempo solo, tanto tiempo deseando a esta chica que no podía contenerme estando con ella.

Sé que esto no le gustaría mucho, pero con uno de los kunais acabé rasgándole todo el pantalón para poder quitárselo al estar sujeta sólo entre la pared y mi cintura. No me equivoqué, se quejó con un "Ey" pero lejos de enfadarse conmigo sonrió y me llamó bruto, quizá lo era. Bajé mi mano hacia su intimidad metiendo suavemente un dedo dentro de ella y haciéndola gemir con suavidad, tratando de morderse el labio para impedir que nos descubrieran y eso me excitaba aún más. Cuando se acostumbró a mi intromisión empecé a aumentar los dedos en su interior y a moverlos tratando de dilatarla todo lo que pude. La escuché quejarse un poco y más cuando me coloqué para entrar en ella y me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Temari... ¿Eres virgen? – le pregunté asustado al ver sus muecas.

\- ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

\- Dios... - le dije – sí, que no quiero hacerlo así tú primera vez, no contra una pared – le comenté.

\- Pero... me excita como lo haces.

\- Sí y a mí me excita hacerlo a lo bestia, pero no la primera vez Temari.

\- Pero... yo quiero que seas tú mismo – me dijo.

\- Temari, mírame... tengo todas las noches del resto de mi vida para compartir contigo, lo haremos como quieras, pero hoy déjame ganar esta discusión a mí, hagámoslo a mi forma, no quiero hacerte daño.

\- Está bien – me dijo desilusionándose un poco – pero el próximo día quiero que seas tú mismo.

\- Te lo prometo – le comenté besándola y la cogí apartándola de la pared y llevándola a la cama.

Me tumbé encima de ella con delicadeza y la besé para calmarla mientras comenzaba a entrar con suavidad. La vi morderse los labios y poner alguna cara de dolor mientras entraba, pero no quise pararme, quería llegar hasta el fondo para que se acostumbrase cuanto antes, para ir dilatándola. Me detuve sólo cuando llegué hasta el fondo y traté de calmarla besándola y mordiéndole con suavidad el cuello y la oreja mientras ella se agarraba con fuerza a mi espalda.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté.

\- Sí – me respondió

\- ¿Quieres que siga?

\- Sí – me dijo

\- Vale, relájate todo lo que puedas, dolerá menos – le comenté empezando a moverme.

La oí quejarse un poco al principio pero no tardó en acoplarse a mí, podía notar la humedad propia de cuando se estaba excitando y al poco tiempo, empecé a escuchar el cambio de su respiración, se aceleraba y disfrutaba, lentamente sustituía su dolor por placer y es cuando me moví con mayor rapidez para conseguir escucharla gemir, deseaba escucharla y al final, lo conseguí. Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía sexo, que ni siquiera tardé en irme y tuve que acostarme a su lado preguntándole si había llegado ella, porque llegué a dudar, no había estado tan pendiente de ella como me habría gustado, pero es que tanto tiempo sin hacerlo me había hecho despistarme de algunas cosas.

\- Estoy bien – me dijo – no te preocupes.

\- Lo siento... enserio, creí que aguantaría más pero llevaba tanto tiempo...

\- Lo sé y en realidad eso hace que me sienta mejor, porque sé que te estuviste guardando para alguien especial y eso me gusta – me dijo sonriendo y yo sonreí.

\- La próxima vez será mejor – le dije.

\- Lo sé – me comentó besándome y dejando que recostase mi cabeza sobre su pecho durmiéndome con ella las pocas horas que me quedaban para marcharme.

Tampoco quise preocuparla mucho, pero después de esto... sentía el latido de mi corazón descompensarse, sé que estaba fallando, mi enfermedad seguía avanzando, cada vez estaba más ciego, cada vez mi corazón estaba más débil, no sé cuánto tiempo me quedaba, pero no quería dejar de mirarla... cuando me quedase ciego, quería haber podido grabar a fuego su rostro para poder recordarla siempre. No quería contarle esto, no quería su lástima ni su preocupación, quería que disfrutásemos el tiempo que nos quedaba juntos.


	10. Aliado

**Sabaku No Temari**

Itachi estaba muy raro, no dejaba de mirarme y acariciarme el cabello que caía sobre mi mejilla. Sé que le ocurría algo, sé que me ocultaba cosas... pero así era Itachi, él siempre ocultaba cosas, era el mayor mentiroso que había pisado esta tierra, pero aún así, yo confiaba en él, era tan extraña esta sensación, saber que me ocultaba cosas y confiar en él... no lo entendía como podía ser así, pero Itachi conseguía que lo imposible se hiciera posible, este chico era sorprendente.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – le pregunté sonriendo.

\- Nada en particular – me dijo – sólo te miraba

\- ¿Por qué? – le pregunté.

\- Porque eres preciosa

\- ¿Por qué siempre me dices eso? – le pregunté sonrojándome.

\- Porque no te lo crees – me dijo sonriendo sin dejar de acariciar mi mejilla con su pulgar – ¿Sabes que me gustaría quedarme, verdad? – me preguntó.

\- Sí, pero tienes que irte ¿No? – le comenté y él asintió.

\- Lo siento preciosa... me gustaría poder darte más tiempo, pero no puedo.

\- Lo sé, ve, nos veremos esta noche.

\- Sí – me dijo levantándose - ¿Estás bien, verdad? – me preguntó aún dudando por lo de anoche.

\- Sí, tranquilo – le comenté aunque me sentía como si me hubieran dado una paliza, me dolía todo el cuerpo, tenía agujetas hasta en lugares que no sabía que podía tener, pero no se lo dije, no quería preocuparle.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien Temari? – me preguntó de nuevo como si no se lo creyese.

\- Sí – le respondí con mayor seguridad cogiéndole de la capa de Akatsuki y atrayéndolo hacia la cama de nuevo para besarle - ¿Te parezco que estoy mal? – le pregunté sonriendo.

\- Vale – me dijo sonriendo besándome para luego levantar la rodilla del colchón y caminar hacia el Kunai – te veo esta noche.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a decirle nada, se marchó con rapidez y es que tenía que irse, lo sabía, pero aún así me dolía cada vez que se alejaba, a veces pensaba que despertarme con él todos los días... ya no era suficiente, quería poder estar con él siempre, no ocultar lo nuestro, pero sé que sería imposible. La única cosa que Itachi no podía convertir en un posible, era nuestra relación, eso siempre sería un imposible para nosotros.

Me levanté con dolor y miré las sábanas, tenía que quitarlas enseguida antes de que alguien entrase en mi cuarto, porque aunque no había sangrado mucho, alguna pequeña mancha había y las quité con rapidez metiéndome al baño para lavarlas yo misma, no quería que nadie se enterase de esto, aunque la puerta sonó justo cuando estaba casi acabando. Escuché como trataban de abrir pero no podían.

\- Temari, ábreme – me dijo mi hermano Gaara - ¿Por qué te has cerrado? – preguntó extrañado.

Salí todo lo rápido que pude con este dolor y le abrí la puerta tratando de recomponerme y aparentar que estaba perfectamente, aunque no lo estaba, pero no dejaría que pudieran encontrar ni un rastro de Itachi Uchiha. Gaara entró y miró a la habitación extrañado mientras yo miraba toda la habitación tratando de calmarme, tratando de revisar que no hubiera nada sospechoso que nos delatase.

\- Tu nunca cierras la puerta Temari ¿Hay algún motivo para cerrar con cerrojo? – me preguntó.

\- ¿Te parece poco motivo tener a ese imbécil de Shikamaru por la casa? No me fiaba y prefiero cerrar – le comenté.

\- Cierto – me dijo Gaara – yo tampoco acabo de fiarme de él después del daño que te hizo, pero no puedo tirarlo de la casa, no sería una buena relación con Konoha si tiro a su embajador a la calle – me comentó.

\- No, no sería muy conveniente – le dije – pero no puedes oponerte a que cierre la puerta entonces.

\- Si, tienes razón – dijo de golpe mirando hacia una de las esquinas - ¿Qué es eso? – me preguntó extrañado - ¿Desde cuánto tienes esto? – me preguntó cogiendo el Kunai de Itachi con el sello grabado.

\- Es un regalo de Konoha – le mentí – ya sabes... era embajadora, me lo regaló la Hokage – le comenté.

\- ¿Tsunade te lo regaló?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Por qué lo haría?

\- Ni idea, la próxima vez que vaya a Konoha podría preguntarle si quieres – le comenté y así le quité importancia al Kunai, porque lo dejó en el sitio donde estaba.

\- Temari... ¿Por qué has deshecho la cama? – preguntó caminando hacia el baño y viéndolas todas mojadas ahora por haberlas lavado yo - ¿Sabes que tenemos gente que hace estas labores, verdad? – me preguntó

\- Sí, pero es que sudé mucho anoche y no quería preocuparte... fue sólo una pesadilla Gaara.

\- ¿Y estás bien?

\- Sí, estoy perfectamente.

\- Que rara estás Temari – me dijo de golpe – arréglate y baja a desayunar, te esperamos abajo y por favor... déjale las sábanas a las personas del servicio.

\- Enseguida iré – le dije y cerré la puerta con rapidez dejando de fingir que no me dolía todo el cuerpo, de verdad que este chico un día iba a acabar conmigo, pero como me gustaba.

Me fui a la ducha, necesitaba una ducha y tranquilizarme por todo lo que estaba pasando ¿Cuánto podría ocultarle esto a mi hermano? Si Gaara se enteraba podía armarse un gran problema, él no aceptaría que viera a Itachi, él le había capturado, lo habían matado, le habían extraído el demonio ¿Cómo aceptaría que estuviera su hermana con un criminal clase S de Konoha? Jamás lo aceptaría, por mucho que yo le dijera que le amaba, no aceptaría nada de mis sentimientos, no aceptaría a Itachi y al ritmo que iba... no sé cuánto tiempo podría ocultarle las cosas, estaba claro que sospechaba que me ocurría algo, no paraba de tenerme en su punto de mira, me observaba tratando de comprender que me ocurría.

La ducha me vino bien, me quité todo el sudor y me relajé pero cuando salía buscando la toalla, me di cuenta de que en la parte baja de mi vientre estaba el sello que Itachi me había colocado, no pude evitar sonreír, en parte me hacía sentir bien, sabía que yo sería de él, sabía que él me protegía estuviera donde estuviera, sabía que le importaba y eso era lo único que me importaba a mí. El problema que tenía ahora, era mantener esto oculto, no podía dejar que nadie lo viera, puede que no supieran lo que era, sólo era un sello, ni siquiera deberían deducir que podía ser de un Uchiha, pero por si acaso... ¿Qué les diría si me lo encontrasen? ¿Qué me había tatuado? Creo que Itachi era un mal ejemplo... me estaba volviendo igual de mentirosa que él. Menos mal que con el vestido... en principio nadie debería ver ese sello.

Cuando bajé a desayunar, todos estaban ya allí y no pude evitar hacer alguna mueca de dolor al sentarme pero sólo una persona se dio cuenta, justamente Naruto que estaba frente a mí. La verdad es que esta misión que tenían para encontrar a los de Akatsuki se les estaba alargando ya demasiado aunque yo esperaba que no encontrasen jamás a Itachi. Si ellos supieran lo cerca que lo tenían todas las noches...

Salí de casa para ir a buscar a mi grupo de alumnos cuando Naruto vino corriendo detrás de mí llamándome. Me giré a mirarle y me detuve para esperar a que llegase hasta mí. Venía con su sonrisa tan típica de él, esa que contagiaba a todo el mundo y se decidió a acompañarme hacia la academia.

\- Temari... - empezó de golpe - ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó

\- Sí Naruto, estoy bien – le comenté.

\- Temari... no me mientas, sé que ocurre algo y sé que es algo malo. Shikamaru me ha contado que vio a Itachi entrar por tu ventana.

\- Será... chismoso – le dije y él se sorprendió - ¿A cuántos más se lo ha dicho? – pregunté.

\- A mí solo, creo, dice que seguramente viene a por mí.

\- Ven aquí Naruto, necesito que me guardes un secreto, necesito que me ayudes, por favor.

\- Temari, sabes que yo por ti hago lo que seas, pero no te metas en problemas.

\- No estoy en ningún problema... al menos si Shikamaru deja de ir contando esa maldita historia.

\- ¿No te ha hecho nada Itachi? – me preguntó mirando a su alrededor para evitar que nos escuchasen.

\- No me ha hecho nada malo – le dije – de hecho Naruto... estoy enamorada de Itachi – le confesé.

\- ¿Estás loca? Es un criminal Temari ¿ES por ti por lo que viene? ¿No me busca a mí?

\- No Naruto, no te está buscando a ti, pero por favor... no puedes decir nada de esto, necesito que me ayudes, necesito que alejes a Shikamaru de mi vida, si me descubre hará que lo maten y no es como la gente piensa, Itachi es una buena persona, te lo prometo.

\- Temari...

\- Por favor Naruto, confía en mí si no lo haces en él.

\- Está bien – me dijo Naruto – te guardaré este secreto pero lo hago por ti, no por él. Si tú me dices que lo haga, te ayudaré en lo que sea. ¿Qué necesitas que haga exactamente?

\- Que mantengas a Shikamaru lejos de mi habitación por las noches.

\- Eso creo que puedo hacerlo – me dijo

\- Y a mi hermano – le comenté

\- Eso es algo más complicado, está preocupado por tu comportamiento... pero teniendo en cuenta lo que haces por las noches y con quien... me hago una ligera idea de por qué está preocupado por ti, yo también empiezo a estarlo.

\- No es lo que tu piensas Naruto – le intenté explicar – es un buen chico.

\- Un buen chico que asesinó a todo su clan y mató a tu hermano... y que trata de matar a Sasuke.

\- No es así Naruto, por favor... creéme.

\- ¿Sabes algo que no me estás contando, verdad?

\- No puedo contártelo, se lo prometí, tienes que confiar en mí.

\- Está bien, haré lo que pueda, cubriré tus mentiras todo lo que pueda.

\- Gracias, Naruto – le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y él se sonrojó.

\- ¿Estás segura Temari de lo que estás haciendo?

\- Sí – le dije – créeme, sé que es él con quien quiero estar, sé que él es quien estaba destinado para mí.

\- ¿Y si te equivocas? ¿Y si sólo te utiliza?

\- Entonces será mi error Naruto, sólo mío.

\- Ten cuidado, sólo ten cuidado – me comentó.

\- Lo tendré Naruto. Gracias por todo.

\- Yo siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte y lo sabes. Por cierto... por tu forma de caminar... entonces... ¿Es bueno en la cama? - me preguntó burlándose de mí y yo no pude parar de reír.

\- Sí - le respondí sonriendo a la vez que me sonrojaba, pero él sonrió para calmarme.

Me despedí de Naruto un poco más tranquila gracias a que por lo menos... tenía un aliado, tenía a alguien con quien contar, alguien que me ayudaría, alguien que me apoyaría y estaría conmigo, alguien a quien poder contarle mis sentimientos, alguien que me respaldaría.

Entrené con mis alumnos o más bien ellos entrenaron porque yo estaba destrozada, no podía ni moverme. Cuando llegué a casa ni siquiera tenía ganas de cenar, me acosté en la cama y me quedé dormida al instante. Me desperté únicamente cuando sentí como Itachi acariciaba mi mejilla con suavidad. Le miré y sonreí sin poder evitarlo y él también me sonrió mientras acariciaba ahora mi cabello.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – me preguntó – mírate, estás muy cansada.

\- No quería preocuparte – le dije y él sonrió.

\- Siempre me preocupo por ti.

\- ¿Te quedarás aquí conmigo?

\- Sí – me dijo – pero hoy... dormiremos.

\- ¿La cucharita entonces? – le pregunté y él sonrió.

\- Ven aquí pequeña – me dijo agarrándome por detrás y pasando su brazo por mi cintura agarrándome y podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello.

Me gustaba sentirle detrás de mí y sé que era una tontería, pero aunque hoy no tuviéramos sexo, sé que a él no le importaba, estaba conmigo y eso era suficiente para mí, sentirle cerca era bastante. Agarré su brazo colocando el mío encima y él sonrió mientras entrelazaba mis dedos con los suyos y me dejaba abrazar. Al final, me quedé dormida sintiendo el calor que desprendía su cuerpo y al alba, como todas las mañanas, se marchó tras despedirse de mí.


	11. Misiones peligrosas

**Itachi Uchiha**

No me imaginé que pudiera dejar a Temari con esas agujetas, pero no podía dejar de sonreír, era tan inocente, tan pura y era mía. La pobre se quedó dormida casi al momento mientras yo le abrazaba y cuando sentí que ya nada podría despertarla con ese sueño tan profundo que tenía, le levanté un poco la camiseta del pijama para ver el sello, para comprobar que estaba ahí y era una tontería, claro que estaba, yo lo había puesto y sólo yo podía quitarlo, pero aún así, sonreí aún más al verlo y lo acaricié con las yemas de mis dedos delineando cada signo. En parte me gustaba como le quedaba, me gustaba saber que ahora... ella era mía, nadie podría quitarme jamás estos momentos.

Miré hacia la ventana, el resplandor del sol empezaba a vislumbrarse, el alba aparecía ante mis ojos y eso siempre era una mala señal para mí, porque tenía que marcharme. Le di un beso en la mejilla y ella se medio desperezó cuando casi estaba ya levantado poniéndome la capa de Akatsuki.

\- ¿Ya te vas? – me preguntó.

\- Sí Temari, lo siento, ya saber que no puedo quedarme.

\- Lo sé – me dijo – Itachi... Naruto lo sabe – me comentó

\- ¿Se lo has dicho? – le pregunté sorprendido.

\- Sí – me comentó – pero me guardará el secreto, él me apoya y estaba demasiado preocupado pensando que ibas a por él, no podía dejarle con esa duda, apenas dormía ya creyendo que querías capturarle – yo me empecé a reír cuando lo escuché.

\- Has hecho bien – le dije – no te preocupes.

\- ¿Vendrás luego?

\- No lo sé Temari, lo intentaré, pero tenemos una misión, no sé cuánto tiempo estaré fuera, quizá no pueda venir en unos días.

\- Te voy a echar de menos

\- Y yo a ti preciosa.

\- Ten cuidado ¿Vale? Vuelve sano y salvo.

\- Soy el genio del clan Uchiha – le dije quitándole importancia para no preocuparla - ¿Qué podría pasarme a mí? Deberías preocuparte por los demás.

\- Te quiero a ti, no a los demás – dijo y me sorprendí.

\- ¿Me quieres? – le pregunté con una sonrisa y se sonrojó.

\- No he dicho eso – me comentó poniendo pucheros como una niña pequeña.

\- Si lo has dicho y me ha encantado. Yo también te quiero y volveré, te lo prometo. Mantén mi lado de la cama calentito para cuando vuelva, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaré de nuevo aquí contigo, ya lo verás – le dije sonriendo.

\- Eso espero.

Me marché de allí tras besarla, toqué el Kunai y me teleporté a la base. Allí estaban ya todos los compañeros de Akatsuki y a las pocas horas, nos llamaron para ir a la reunión, teníamos que ir a una misión y no me gustaba nada, sentía algo extraño, una sensación de vacío, seguramente porque no quería permanecer mucho tiempo alejado de Temari, pero no me quedaba más remedio que aguantarme y hacer esa misión, cuanto antes empezásemos antes acabaría y podía volver con ella.

Ni siquiera me habían dejado descansar como dios manda, eran muy pesados todos ellos cuando había que hacer misiones y lo más extraño, es que íbamos prácticamente todos a buscar a un individuo, creo que a uno de los demonios.

Viajamos durante varios días y yo sólo podía pensar en Temari cada vez que nos deteníamos en algún lugar y miraba el kunai con el sello impreso en él. Me moría de ganas de volver a esa habitación y hacerle el amor hasta que nos diera el alba, pero no podía, todos en akatsuki me vigilaban, todos tenían sus ojos clavados en mí pensando en qué diablos me ocurría últimamente para estar tan ausente de la base.

Esta vez, a mí me tocó hacer la ronda y no quería decir nada, pero me dolían los ojos, apenas veía ya, mi visión fallaba y mi corazón no sé cuánto más aguantaría. Tenía que aguantar, porque yo sólo me dejaría matar por mi hermano, a él le daría ese placer, él me había buscado durante demasiado tiempo y clamaba venganza por lo que hice, a él se la daría, le daría el placer de disfrutar de mi muerte, pero antes... le quitaría a Orochimaru de su cuerpo, porque aún podía sentir a esa maldita serpiente dentro del cuerpo de mi hermano tratando de arrebatarle el cuerpo y yo me ocuparía de exterminarle por completo, porque nadie poseería jamás a mi hermano pequeño.

\- Bonito Kunai – escuché a Deidara detrás de mí y se sentó a mi lado mirando como daba vueltas al Kunai en mi mano.

\- Gracias – le dije sin apenas mirarle.

\- ¿Qué son esos signos?

\- Un sello – le aclaré – algo que aprendí de Konoha – le dije sin dar más información.

Deidara estaba bastante serio, desde que mataron los de Konoha a Sasori, estaba de esta forma tan deprimente, no era el chico juvenil y divertido que era antes, era como si hubiera ocupado la personalidad de Sasori, era serio, gruñón, impaciente, había intentado enseñar a un Tobi que no hacía caso a nadie, que pasaba de todo y sólo hacía el tonto, menudos compañeros teníamos él y yo.

\- ¿Aún me culpas? – le pregunté

\- Sí – me dijo muy seguro – tus malditos ojos me trajeron a esta organización – me dijo sonriendo – pero encontraré la forma de vencer esos ojos, ya te lo dije.

\- Solo un Uchiha puede vencer a otro Uchiha – le dije muy serio – mi hermano es el único que acabará conmigo.

\- Sé que estás viendo a una chica – me dijo de golpe en susurro para que no le escuchasen y yo le miré sorprendido – no me mires así, es cierto, sales a escondidas de la base, desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tu chakra desaparece como por arte de magia y no hay forma de encontrarlo en varios kilómetros a la redonda, está claro que te vas a ver a una chica – me dijo.

\- ¿Y si fuera así? – pregunté.

\- Me parece bien, llevas mucho tiempo solo Itachi – me dijo – tranquilo... no sé a quién ves y guardaré tu pequeño secreto, diré que te he visto entrenar cuando desapareces de esa forma tan rara.

\- ¿Por qué me cubrirías?

\- Porque yo también estuve enamorado una vez y sé lo que es, pero recuerda una cosa Itachi... para nosotros... no hay redención que valga, somos criminales, ellas acaban dándonos la patada, no podemos darles nada excepto la muerte o provocar que las acusen de traición.

\- ¿Dejaste a ese amor para salvarla?

\- Sí – me dijo – no podía ponerla en peligro por mis fechorías, para nosotros no hay perdón que valga, recuérdalo.

\- Lo sé, pero ella es diferente, no me abandonará.

\- Si no lo hace, entonces está en grave peligro, si se enteran de que está con un criminal la acusarán de alta traición, de haber podido desvelar secretos, de estar contigo, la pondrás en peligro por el simple hecho de haber mantenido contacto contigo. Ten cuidado dónde vas a meter a esa chica si tanto te importa – me avisó – voy a dormir un rato, mañana tenemos un duro día.

La misión del día siguiente fue más o menos rápida, capturamos sin problemas al demonio pero cuando ya estábamos acabando de sustraerlo, una explosión sonó en la entrada de la cueva que estábamos utilizando y nos mandaron largarnos de allí y reunirnos en cuanto pudiéramos en la base del norte, pero yo no tenía sello puesto en aquella base, decidí salir de allí al modo más rápido, sin pelear, sin matar a nadie y sin herir, porque eran los de Konoha los que venían, podía sentir el chakra de Naruto, el de Sakura, el de Kakashi, el de ese chico que rondaba a mi chica, podía sentirles a todos y no quería hacerles daño, así que decidí sacar el kunai y marcharme directamente a Suna, a la habitación de Temari, pero otra explosión detrás me hizo soltar el Kunai que cayó al suelo.

Un trozo de madera se clavó en mi abdomen haciendo que cayese de rodillas al suelo ensangrentado y no sé cómo no vi aquel trozo de madera, yo siempre veía todo, siempre esquivaba todo, pero mi visión ya no era lo que era, la perdía, cada vez estaba más enfermo y tenía que centrarme más y más en lo que hacía para mantenerme vivo. Fingía en Akatsuki estar bien para evitar que el resto de miembros pudieran hacerme algo, para evitar que me pasaran por encima, porque yo seguía siendo Itachi Uchiha, el genio del clan más fuerte de Konoha, yo siempre ganaba, no podían subestimarme.

Busqué el kunai casi a ciegas por el suelo pero seguía viendo borroso y entonces vi una figura que venía corriendo y se detenía de golpe frente a mí. No podía pelear ahora pero si tenía que hacerlo lo haría, mataría a quien fuera y entonces escuché la voz de ese rubio hiperactivo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó preocupado – Tienes que largarte – me dijo

\- ¿No lucharás contra mí?

\- Ganas te tengo – me dijo – pero confío en Temari y se lo prometí, lárgate de aquí Itachi, antes de que vengan mis compañeros y te descubran, no podré cubrirte si te ven.

Me ayudó a levantarme mientras escuchaba al resto de ninjas ir diciendo que no encontraban a nadie por el resto de pasillos y rincones de la cueva, Naruto se mantenía en silencio y yo me quejé al tratar de levantarme, el abdomen me estaba destrozando, no paraba de sangrar.

\- Joder – me dijo Naruto - ¿Puedes marcharte? – preguntó.

\- Sí – le dije – sigo siendo un Uchiha.

\- Un Uchiha cegato – me dijo al ver como buscaba el Kunai con la vista y no lo veía.

\- Toma – me dijo agachándose a recoger el Kunai, cogiendo mi mano y colocándolo encima presionando su mano sobre la mía para que la cerrase entorno al mango.

\- No se lo digas a Temari – le dije.

\- ¿Qué no ves nada? – me preguntó - ¿Cuánto has utilizado el Sharingan? – preguntó ahora preocupado.

\- Demasiado – le dije – demasiadas veces en mi vida.

\- Sois descuidados, tú y Sasuke, utilizáis esos ojos como si no tuvierais otra opción y miraos ahora, os quedáis ciegos. – miró hacia el Kunai de golpe – Estos símbolos... - comentó - ¿Has robado esta técnica de Konoha?

\- La tomé prestado.

\- ¿Estás loco? Esto es del cuarto Hokage.

\- No tuve más remedio – le dije y volvimos a escuchar a sus compañeros.

\- Aquí no hay nadie – gritó Naruto de golpe – voy al siguiente pasillo.

\- ¿Por qué cubrirme? – pregunté.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, se lo prometí a Temari, vuelve con ella, ahora.

\- Naruto – le dije antes de que se marchase – sólo dos cosas... una... salva a mi hermano - le comenté y él sonrió – y la segunda... te haré un favor porque creo que nadie en la villa te ha contado nada, ésta técnica que acabo de aprender... era de tu padre – le dije y él se sorprendió aún más, pero al sentir los chakras de sus amigos, desaparecí teleportándome a la habitación de Temari.

Caí al suelo en un charco de sangre y ante mi quejido de dolor, Temari apareció por allí y a mí me extrañó que estuviera en su habitación. Se asustó mucho de verme así y me ayudó a levantarme como pudo llevándome hacia el baño para curarme la herida. Me enteré allí de que todos se habían ido a una misión y yo le expliqué... que venían por nosotros. No sé si desde Suna llegaría a tiempo a la base de Akatsuki, al menos no en la que habíamos quedado, no había estado allí en mucho tiempo y no había puesto el sello, tenía que ir andando, pero en este momento todo me daba igual, estaba a salvo y besando a Temari, porque la había echado demasiado en falta, ahora estaba seguro, de que me había enamorado de esta chica de cabellos dorados.


	12. Herido

**Sabaku no Temari**

Estaban completamente locos, Itachi había aparecido en mi habitación sangrando, con una astilla clavada en el abdomen y con el kunai que utilizaba para transportarse en la mano. Por mí podía decir misa sobre que estaba bien y que no me preocupase, pero claro que me preocupaba después de haberle escuchado quejarse y después de ver esa sangre. ¿Cómo narices quería que no me preocupara?

Le ayudé a ponerse en pie y ni siquiera era capaz de ponerse solo. Lo acompañé hasta la ducha y lo metí dentro abriendo el agua caliente. Puede que quisiera aparentar fortaleza, pero le veía temblar, su cuerpo temblaba sin remedio por el dolor y me daba igual lo fuerte que fuera, sentía dolor como todos, él no era diferente a todos nosotros, era humano, por mucho que se creyera superior a todos, seguía siendo humano, sufría como los demás.

Se tapaba la herida con la mano aunque el agua caía sobre él y se la aparté yo misma para comprobar la gravedad del asunto. La astilla estaba clavada hasta el fondo, no sabía ni cómo narices había llegado hasta aquí aún consciente con lo que debía estar doliendo esto. Se quejaba y no me extrañaba.

\- Quédate quieto y ponte esto en la boca – le dije cogiendo una toalla y él se la colocó mordiéndola con fuerza.

Le miré un segundo, sé que esto le iba a doler mucho y también sabía que Itachi tenía en mente por qué le había dado la toalla, pero es que tenía que sacar la astilla y dolería demasiado, no podía evitar que gritase, pero podía camuflarlo todo lo posible. Menos mal que prácticamente todos habían salido a una misión y no volverían en unos cuantos días, estaban ya muy lejos de Suna, de hecho... creo que sé por qué estaba herido Itachi, habían encontrado a Akatsuki. Tiré de la astilla sacándola con cierta lentitud, más de lo que me esperaba pero es que la tenía incrustada hasta el fondo y gritó, mordía la toalla con fuerza y se agarraba con más fuerza a un trozo de metal de la ducha.

\- Lo siento – le dije – lo siento mucho – le repetí arrodillándome ahora con él mientras trataba de volver a su estado de antes cogiéndose la herida que ahora sangraba más.

\- No te preocupes – me dijo como pudo – tenías que sacarlo, era necesario.

\- Estás sangrando mucho, debería mirártelo un médico.

\- No puedo ir a ningún médico y lo sabes, me matarán, me capturarán.

\- Lo sé – le dije – pero yo no sé nada de medicina.

\- Yo te ayudaré con lo más básico – me comentó.

\- ¿Sabes de medicina?

\- Muy poco, pero cuando me fui de Konoha, tuve que aprender lo básico para poder curarme yo mismo las heridas, ningún médico volvería a tratarme. Sólo soy un criminal más, les da igual si vivo o muero, de hecho... me prefieren muerto – me comentó intentando sonreír.

\- Pues mientras yo esté aquí tú no vas a morir ¿Me oyes? – le dije y él sonrió.

\- Vale.

Le ayudé a lavarse toda esa sangre y luego le paré la hemorragia con una de las toallas ayudándole a tumbarse en mi cama mientras sacaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios y empezaba a curarle la herida. Tenía muy mala pinta pero aún viendo aquello, no pude evitar sonrojarme al ver su abdomen perfecto. Itachi me enseñó como terminar de curarlo y me tocó revisar dentro por si aún quedaban astillas más pequeñas y cuando acabé, lo cosí y lo vendé.

Itachi aguantó el dolor todo ese tiempo tratando de aparentar fortaleza, sé que debía estar sufriendo, pero no le dije nada, si prefería resguardarse en su coraza para evitarme a mí más preocupación estaba bien, no sería yo quien rompería esa coraza que solía ponerse para defenderse de todo y de todos.

Me acosté a dormir a su lado y es que debía estar muy cansado, no me dio tiempo a nada, se durmió enseguida y le dejé hacerlo. Tirado allí en mi cama parecía casi como un niño pequeño desprotegido que necesitaba que le cuidasen, que estuvieran encima de él cuando se ponía enfermo pero no dejaba de pensar al mismo tiempo... que era Itachi Uchiha, él siempre parecía estar por delante de todos, era uno de los más fuertes, un genio y yo... yo sólo era esta chica asustada y preocupada que trataba de ayudarle.

Me recosté pasando mi brazo por encima de su cintura teniendo cuidado de no tocar su herida para no hacerle daño y por supuesto... tuve mucho tacto para no despertarle tampoco, necesitaba dormir. Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, Itachi seguía allí y eso me extrañaba, era de día y él nunca se quedaba cuando el sol aparecía, pero estaba aquí.

Salí del cuarto teniendo cuidado para no despertarlo y preparé el desayuno para subirlo a mi habitación. Por suerte no había apenas gente, todos se habían marchado a esa misión de la que supongo... venía esa herida que tenía Itachi. Sí que escuché algo de que habían encontrado a Akatsuki y que iban a por ellos, pero no me lo terminaba de creer, siempre ocultaban muy bien sus rastros, pero al parecer sí los habían encontrado.

Cuando entré en la habitación, Itachi se había despertado y lo vi en el baño mirándose en uno de los espejos mientras se quitaba la venda con mucho cuidado para inspeccionar mejor la herida. Se le estaba infectando un poco, algo normal después de lo que le había hecho y enseguida llegué para volver a curársela.

Se quejó un poco como el día de antes, pero se aguantó el dolor como pudo, intentaba no aparentarlo y es que este chico no tenía remedio. Tuve que volver a vendarle entero y reñirle para que no se quitase la venda hasta que yo se lo dijera, al fin y al cabo, era yo quien le estaba curando. Él sonrió y me hizo caso tumbándose de nuevo en la cama y dándome las gracias por haberle llevado el desayuno, así que por primera vez... desayunamos juntos y eso me hacía feliz, casi podía vernos como una familia aunque jamás la tendríamos, aunque él y yo no pudiéramos estar juntos.

\- Es de día – le dije como si él no se hubiera dado cuenta.

\- Lo sé – me comentó

\- No te has marchado.

\- ¿Querías que me fuera? – me preguntó.

\- No – le dije – me gustaría estar siempre de esta forma, siempre como hoy.

\- Lo sé Temari, a mí también me gustaría, pero no puede ser.

\- ¿Entonces cual es el motivo de que sigas aquí cuando el sol ha salido?

\- Akatsuki está dividido en este momento, todos huimos con nuestras propias habilidades y dijimos de encontrarnos en otra base al norte de aquí, tendré que ir, seguramente todos estén ya de camino a la base.

\- ¿Está muy lejos?

\- Sí – me dijo – no puedo llegar mediante el sello, hace demasiado tiempo que estuvimos en esa base y yo no había aprendido aún esta técnica, así que no dejé ningún sello allí, tendré que ir caminando.

\- No puedes caminar con esa herida Itachi.

\- Lo sé – me dijo – sería una locura marcharme, por eso estoy aquí de momento. Pero... si no llego quizá empiecen a preocuparse y no quiero que empiecen a buscarme, es una decisión complicada.

\- ¿Qué les dirás cuando llegues? – le pregunté.

\- Que me hirieron y necesité parar a curarla – me dijo – no sé Temari, algo me inventaré, al menos tengo un día más para estar aquí contigo.

\- Recupérate entonces y luego ve hacia allí antes de que sospechen – le dije.

\- Sí – me comentó besándome – pero ahora estoy aquí contigo, dejemos de pensar en todos los problemas.

\- ¿cómo quieres que no piense en los problemas si casi te matan? ¿cómo narices te han dado? Tú esquivas siempre muy bien.

\- No lo vi – me dijo – simplemente me pilló por sorpresa.

\- A ti nada te pilla por sorpresa, siempre vas dos o tres movimientos por delante de lo que vaya a hacer el rival, eso no me cuadra contigo Itachi.

\- Pues este no lo esperaba – me comentó.

Volví a agarrarme a él y fue entonces cuando sentí los brazos de Itachi rodearme para abrazarme. No pude evitar llorar, estaba demasiado preocupada por él, no quería perderle y empezaba a ver una posibilidad, eso no me gustaba nada, siempre había visto al Itachi invencible, no creí que alguien pudiera arrebatármelo de este mundo, eso jamás lo esperaba.

\- Estoy bien Temari – me dijo tratando de calmarme – mírame, estoy bien, estoy aquí contigo y te quiero.

\- Pude haberte perdido.

\- Pero no lo has hecho, sigo aquí – me comentó.

\- ¿Qué haría sin ti? No puedo estar sin ti Itachi, te quiero, te necesito a mi lado.

\- Temari... soy un ninja y eso quiere decir que siempre estamos poniendo nuestra vida en peligro.

\- Tú no, eres Itachi Uchiha – le dije – tú siempre eres muy fuerte.

\- Soy fuerte Temari, pero no soy invencible, algún día alguien podría matarme, alguien acabará conmigo, es la vida que elegimos, tú también la elegiste.

\- Lo sé, pero no quiero perderte.

\- Temari, no lo hagamos más difícil, sabes que no puedo dejar esta vida, sabes perfectamente cuánta gente hay detrás de mi recompensa, no puedo evitar que la gente quiera matarme, soy un criminal.

\- Me has asustado – le dije de golpe llorando – me has asustado mucho.

\- Estoy bien Temari, estoy bien – me repitió tratando de calmarme y entonces cogió mi rostro elevándolo para besarme.

Jamás imaginé que me preocuparía tanto si un criminal de rango S de la villa de Konoha viviera o moría, nunca imaginé que me importaría tanto salvar a Itachi Uchiha, asesino de todo su clan, pero ahora mismo... parecía tan irónico todo, me había enamorado de alguien que había asesinado a todos los de su clan por una misión, por su villa, por defender a su hermano, me enamoré del que había capturado a mi hermano para que su organización lo matase, trataba de salvar a un criminal que ahora lo veía como casi un héroe, la vida era demasiado impredecible, tanto... como la vida y la muerte.

\- Itachi... te quiero – le dije

\- Y yo a ti.

\- Sé que no puedo impedir que te vayas, sé que este es el camino que elegiste... pero... no soporto ver como das tu vida siempre por los demás, tu sacrificio es demasiado.

\- Mi sacrificio da felicidad a la villa, mi sacrificio hace que Sasuke viva, mi sacrificio ha hecho posible que te conozca – me dijo – no me importa cuántos me vean como ese criminal mientras tú sepas la verdad, mientras pueda volver aquí y sentirme seguro contigo.

\- Conmigo siempre estarás a salvo Itachi, yo no dejaría que nadie te hiciera daño.

\- Lo sé Temari, pero eso es algo mío, yo soy quien te protegerá de esto, no tienes la culpa de haberte enamorado de un criminal como yo y sé que estarás en peligro en algún momento, no quiero ponerte en peligro.

\- Me da igual el peligro e incluso la muerte si estoy contigo para la eternidad Itachi.

\- Yo no soportaría que te sucediera algo Temari, ya tengo las manos demasiado manchadas de sangre, no quiero añadir tu muerte por mi culpa. Sabes que te amo, pero tenemos que tener cuidado si quieres que sigamos con esto.

\- Si quiero – le dije – quiero que sigas dándome tus noches, pero hoy... dedícate a descansar, yo cuidaré de ti esta noche.

\- Vale – me dijo y como solía pasar, yo me salí con la mía.

Itachi se quedó aquel día entero aunque no pudo salir de mi habitación. De su herida me ocupé yo y esa noche, también decidió quedarse, pero al alba se marchaba de nuevo a buscar la base de Akatsuki, esa base en la que todos habían quedado después de que se dispersaran para salvarse de la emboscada.


	13. Despedida

**Sabaku No Temari**

Al menos había tenido todo un día a Itachi conmigo y eso parecía que era lo máximo que podía pedirle a la vida, un día absoluto y completo con él. Comer juntos, cenar juntos, divertirnos entre bromas y juegos, tenerle todo el día aquí cerca de mí abrazándonos y besándonos, estar con él, no creo que volviera a tener un día como hoy.

No recordaba el último día que no me había movido de la cama y sé que tenía que hacerlo, de hecho tenía a mis alumnos esperándome seguramente para entrenar, pero es que no quería dejar a Itachi aquí solo, quería estar con él, aprovechar el poco tiempo que podíamos estar a solas y cuando uno de los guardias llamó a mi puerta comentando que los alumnos estaban en la puerta de mi casa, yo iba a decirle que se anulaba la clase de hoy, pero Itachi insistió en que fuera, que él estaría bien, así que no me quedó más remedio que hacerle caso, en algunas ocasiones, me gustaba dejarle ganar, aunque no eran muchas.

Hicimos un par de misiones de no mucha duración, coger algún gato, apartar arena de algunos portales, hacer recados y cosas sin importancia, pero era lo que les tocaba, misiones de rango D para ir aprendiendo, aunque realmente no sé si aprendían algo, pero como siempre habíamos empezado todos por lo mismo, yo también les inicié de la misma forma.

Me había quedado en la gran plaza viendo como se estaba levantando el aire y movía la arena de un lado a otro, de hecho se me estaba metiendo en los ojos y supe que no tardaría en llegar la gran tormenta de arena, lo mejor era concluir por hoy y que todos se resguardasen. Supongo que así era Suna... sólo arena y más arena, tormentas que se levantaban de improviso, días calurosos, sol, poco agua y nada de parques verdes como en Konoha, aquí sólo había un color... el marrón de la arena y de las casas, esas casas con pequeñas ventanas que trataban de evitar que entrase tanta arena al interior.

\- Ya hemos acabado Temari sensei – me dijo uno de mis alumnos.

\- Estupendo – le dije – veo que habéis hecho hoy muchas misiones, por hoy nos retiraremos.

\- ¿Qué? Pero si aún es pronto – me decía y yo sonreí.

\- Se está levantando el viento, pronto habrá una gran tormenta, será mejor resguardarse – les comenté – venga volved rápido a casa y cerrad todas las ventanas.

\- Hasta mañana Temari Sensei – me dijeron los tres al unísono y tras despedirles, me marché a casa de nuevo.

Llegué a casa y cuando entré por la puerta dispuesta a encender la luz, no había luz. De verdad que odiaba las tormentas de arena de Suna, siempre se nos iba la luz cuando aparecían. Ya me había tocado correr para llegar antes a casa y aún así, estaba llena de arena. Suspiré y cuando di el primer paso, un camino de velas se encendió de golpe indicándome hacia donde ir y me imaginé quien había tenido la idea... ¡Itachi Uchiha! El que controlaba el fuego.

Seguí el camino hasta una mesa ya lista para empezar a comer con otras dos velas en el centro y cuando sonreí, Itachi apareció a mi espalda enrollando sus manos en mi cintura y yo coloqué mis manos sobre las suyas sin poder dejar de sonreír como una tonta y es que este chico tenía cosas increíbles, había aprovechado que no había nadie en la casa para poder montarlo todo.

\- Te quiero – le dije

\- Y yo a ti, pero ven, siéntate a comer.

\- Voy llena de arena.

\- Pero estas preciosa y después de cenar podemos ir a ducharnos – me comentó con una sonrisilla.

\- De acuerdo – le dije siguiendo su plan.

Sabía que tenía que dejarle seguir el plan, porque lo tendría todo ideado y no tendríamos más oportunidades como esta, mi casa nunca estaba vacía, Suna siempre era peligrosa y desde luego... Itachi siempre sería ese criminal que tendría prohibido el paso en cualquier villa, no podría tener ningún momento como este, había que aprovecharlo cuando se podía.

Cenamos juntos, él había preparado la carne y las verduras, cocina increíblemente bien, nunca me lo habría esperado de él. Mucha gente de mi villa pensaban de mí que sólo era la hermana del Hokage, la Ninja que batallaba y era buena en el campo, pero nada más, no creían que yo pudiera cocinar, pero lo hacía, era yo quien había tenido que cuidar desde pequeña a mis hermanos pequeños, puede que no fuera muy femenina, pero también sabía hacer cosas que los hombres consideraban propias y dignas de las mujeres, sabía coser, porque le arreglaba la ropa a mis hermanos, sabía cocinar, sabía arreglar sus juguetes pero también sabía pelear, sabía defenderme y sabía defender a mis seres queridos, yo no era la típico muñequita que se quedaba en casa pero tampoco era lo que los demás creían, la típica Ninja que no sabía hacer nada más que estar en un campo de batalla, yo era mucho más que eso y me sorprendió un poco que Itachi supiera hacer también tantas cosas, pero imaginé... era por haber cuidado tanto tiempo de su hermano pequeño. ¡ _Las cosas que hacíamos por nuestros hermanitos_!

No dejé de mirar a Itachi ni un solo momento aunque parecía tener hambre, no sé el rato que llevaría esperándome o es que quizá... no comía igual de bien en la organización y aquí teníamos bastante variedad de cosas, no tanto como en Konoha, porque con esta arena y este clima, todo estaba en invernaderos, pero al menos podíamos comer bastantes cosas, no sé qué comían ellos, seguramente lo que robarían en algunas aldeas o lo que podrían encontrar por ahí, quien sabe, tampoco quise preguntarle.

\- Está muy bueno – le dije.

\- Solía cocinarle este plato a Sasuke cuando nuestros padres estaban ocupados con los temas del clan – me comentó – a Sasuke le encantaba, supongo que ahora lo odiará de la misma forma que me odia a mí, no querrá saber nada excepto la noticia de que ha conseguido matarme.

\- Tienes que decirle la verdad.

\- No puedo – me dijo – no quiero que odie a todo nuestro clan, no quiero que odie a la villa.

\- Pero te odia a ti.

\- Puedo soportarlo.

\- ¿No tienes miedo de que un día consiga matarte? – le pregunté.

\- Lo hará, algún día lo conseguirá – me dijo

\- Yo no le dejaría hacerlo – le dije – no quiero perderte a ti, me da igual si es tu hermano o no, no voy a perderte.

\- Todos morimos en algún momento Temari

\- Sí, pero no dejaré que mueras ahora, tienes sólo veintiún años.

\- Yo moriré joven – me dijo extrañamente serio – eso siempre se lo dijimos a Deidara... - sonrió ahora – es un cabeza loca, sabemos que morirá joven, demasiado impulsivo pero... yo aunque no soy tan impulsivo, también moriré joven.

\- ¿Por qué me dices eso? – me asusté.

\- Por que estoy enfermo Temari – me dijo – mi corazón está fallando, dentro de unos meses... de unos días quizá, ni siquiera podré verte, estaré ciego. Sólo me queda un sueño en esta vida y es salvar a Sasuke, él tiene que estar bien.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con tus otros sueños Itachi?

\- No están a mi alcance, ya no puedo formar una familia, es tarde para mí, sólo soy un criminal y si la aldeas se enterasen de que una chica tiene en su vientre a un Uchiha... sólo traería desgracias, unos querrían apoderarse de él por su fuerza y otros querrían matarlo por miedo, ya no hay sitio en este mundo para los Uchiha. Nos tienen demasiado odio, demasiado miedo, o tienen demasiada codicia por poseer nuestros ojos, jamás estaremos a salvo, no quiero poner esa carga sobre mi hijo o sobre su madre.

\- Yo lo llevaría – le dije de golpe – yo llevaría a tu hijo y estaría orgullosa de él, lo protegería con mi vida si fuera necesario.

\- No quiero que te pase nada a ti Temari.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de tu enfermedad?

\- Porque ya no tiene solución.

\- Podría preguntar en mi villa, algo podría hacer.

\- Sólo Konoha podría ayudarme y no lo hará.

\- Lo hará si dices la verdad, no eres el criminal.

\- No voy a decirlo – me dijo medio enfadado.

\- Y yo no quiero que mueras – le grité - ¿Cuánto te cuesta entender que te amo? ¿Tanto te cuesta entender que quiero cuidarte y protegerte?

\- Soy yo quien te protege a ti Temari – me dijo y al final con tanta tensión... acabamos besándonos con pasión sin poder evitarlo.

Era imposible discutir entre nosotros, no podía estar cerca de él sin querer besarle, sin querer estar con él y aún así, tampoco podía quitarme de la cabeza lo de su enfermedad ¿Por qué tenía que estar enfermo? ¿Por qué se moría? No podía ser, sé que tenía que aprovechar mi tiempo con él, sé que debía hacer algo para ayudarle pero... ya no era embajadora de Konoha, ya no podía mediar por él, ni siquiera me harían caso siendo embajadora, era un criminal, lo más seguro es que me tachasen a mí de traición.

Lo único que estaba claro... es que no podía estar sin Itachi, me moría por él y cuando me cogió del trasero aupándome para que enrollase mis piernas a su cintura no pude evitar gemir levemente. Me empotró contra la primera pared del comedor mientras me besaba con fuerza, ambos lo deseábamos. Me había tenido preocupada esta última semana que se había marchado a esa misión y ahora que lo tenía aquí, sólo podía pensar en él, seguramente le ocurría lo mismo que a mí.

\- Deja de discutir conmigo absolutamente todo – me dijo entre besos.

\- No puedo evitarlo – le dije – eres un cabezón sin remedio.

\- Tú eres una cabezota.

\- Encontraré una forma de curarte – le dije y él sonrió.

\- Vale – dijo sin ganas de pelear conmigo ya.

Le faltó apenas tiempo para subirme la falda, porque ya estaba metiendo sus manos bajo mi trasero sosteniéndome mientras con la otra mano subía tocándome el pecho. Yo ahora mismo ya no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en él, en su tacto, en cuánto le había echado en falta, en cómo le quería, porque para mí Itachi se había convertido en alguien demasiado importante.

Me preparó enseguida, sentía sus dedos hundirse en mí y ni siquiera podía hablar, sólo gemía, gritaba y jadeaba cuando sus labios soltaban los míos, porque a veces, ni eso me dejaba. Sus labios prácticamente no se separaban de los míos ni un segundo, supe en aquel momento, que él me echaba tanto de menos como yo a él, porque yo tampoco podía dejar de besarle.

Hundí mis dedos en su cabello y aunque le escuché quejarse un poco cuando mis piernas presionaron su cintura, él no me bajó. Sabía que estaba su herida y trataba de no hacerle daño en el abdomen, pero me era imposible por la forma en que me tenía cogida, aún así, Itachi aguantaba y al final, acabó entrando en mí empotrándome una y otra vez contra la misma pared a cada movimiento suyo.

Esta vez tardó bastante más que la primera, supongo que ya había vuelto a coger el ritmo de siempre, el que tenía antes de haberse quedado tantos años sin practicar sexo, de todas formas... se corrió dentro de mí, podía sentirlo, ese líquido cálido me llenaba, lo había soltado todo con un varonil gemido y seguía aún empotrándome en algún movimiento como tratando de llegar aún más al fondo y dejar todo su ser en mí.

Aquella noche dormí con él... o al menos lo intenté, porque me pasé la noche mirándole, intentando descubrir la forma de ayudarle, porque esa enfermedad que tenía del corazón tenía que tener una solución, aunque no sabía cual aún. Era un hombre demasiado joven para morir, le quería demasiado como para dejarle morir, no lo permitiría y sé que él no me creía cuando se lo decía, pero yo era muy cabezota y no iba a permitirlo, él era mío y le ayudaría siempre en lo que fuera.

Cuando el sol salió, lo tuve que despertar y tras besarnos de nuevo, se marchó hacia la base... hoy hacíamos casi los tres meses que habíamos estado viéndonos a escondidas. ¿Cuántas veces había estado con él? Demasiadas y quería que siguiera así, pero de momento... el alba había salido y como siempre, no tuvo cuartel con nosotros, para ella seguíamos siendo los amantes que se despedían al amanecer y volvían a su rutina.


	14. Enfermo

**Itachi Uchiha**

Cada vez me costaba más tener que marcharme de Suna, tener que dejar a Temari aquí sola. No soportaba estar separado de ella mucho tiempo y menos ahora que sabía lo de mi enfermedad, ahora que estaba empeñada en buscar una solución, pero no la había, Konoha tenía el remedio pero yo no podía volver. Pensaba en las palabras de Temari mientras me marchaba de allí, decir la verdad era la solución a mis problemas, pero no protegería entonces a la villa, la pondría en peligro con un Sasuke muy enfadado. Además... ¿Quién me creería a mí? Pasó hace tantos años aquella misión que los altos cargos lo negarían todo y las nuevas generaciones no sabían nada, estaba perdido, para mí no había solución alguna.

Le había dicho a Temari antes de irme que no sabía cuándo podría volver y es que por mucho que la desease, Pain había decidido que nos trasladásemos a la base del Norte y eso quería decir que me quedaban unos días de camino hasta llegar allí, no quería volver a Suna por si Akatsuki ya me estaba buscando y acababa llevándolos donde no quería. Tenía que tener cuidado durante unos días y encima seguramente después de la jugada de Konoha, nos mandarían a alguna misión, a atacarlos, a asustarlos o incluso nos mandarían quedarnos un tiempo en base para no ser descubiertos mientras nos reagrupábamos, a saber qué decisión tomaban, pero yo por si acaso, ya había prevenido a Temari para que no se preocupase por mi ausencia.

Odiaba el desierto, pocas veces había hecho misiones por estos lugares pero lo odiaba mucho, el intenso calor de día, el intenso frío de noche, la molesta arena que se colaba por todos los lugares y era como una lija que no dejaba de picar y escocer, la falta de vegetación sin poder tener ningún punto de referencia, porque hasta las dunas se movían con el viento, las tormentas de arena que te hacían detenerte y refugiarte hasta que pasaban... odiaba el desierto, no me extrañaba que Temari tuviera tanto carácter habiéndose criado en un clima tan hostil, este territorio estaba muerto, no había nada en kilómetros y kilómetros a la redonda, sólo arena y sol.

Tres días tardé en llegar a la base de Akatsuki y no estaba nada bien, mi abdomen lo revisé todos los días y aunque Temari lo había cosido muy bien, tanto moverme y correr tratando de avanzar lo más rápido posible, había abierto un poco la herida y me tocaría volver a coserlo, pero aquí no tenía nada. A veces me tocaba la herida y podía ver mi mano con algo de sangre, pero no podía hacer mucho hasta que no llegase a la base.

Cuando llegué, todos se sorprendieron de verme, más que nada porque yo era el último en llegar y aunque todos habían escapado ilesos y se habían juntado, yo no había tenido tanto tiempo, me había ido a la otra punta de donde habíamos quedado. Deidara fue el primero en verme y vino corriendo ayudándome colocando mi brazo por encima de su cuello y metiéndome hacia dentro.

Me llevó a la enfermería y me hizo tumbarme mientras buscaba algo para desinfectar la herida y una aguja con hilo para volver a coserlo. A veces me preguntaba cómo podía preocuparse tanto por mí este chico rubio cuando yo le había vencido y metido en la organización, siempre decía que me odiaba pero creo... que era su faceta, porque luego siempre me ayudaba y decía que mis ojos eran arte, aunque trataba de diseñar ese ojo mecánico tan raro diciendo que vencería a mis ojos algún día, no sé si lo haría, quizá ahora que cada vez estaba más débil era posible.

\- No te esfuerces mucho estos días – me comentó Deidara – tendrás que descansar hasta que esa herida esté cicatrizada.

\- Lo sé – le dije - ¿Han explicado qué planes hay?

\- Escondernos un tiempo, dejaremos que Konoha se marche y luego volveremos a nuestros planes.

\- De acuerdo – le comenté – Gracias Deidara – le dije.

\- De nada, pero cuídate un poco más, no tienes buena pinta.

\- Cierto – le dije sonriendo – no me queda mucho ya – le confesé.

\- ¿Tus ojos?

\- Y mi corazón – le dije – está fallando cada vez más, quizá debería empezar a pensar en encontrar a Sasuke – le comenté.

\- Lo buscaré para ti si es lo que quieres, aunque no sé si la organización dejará que vayas a por tu hermano, sabes que eres demasiado preciado para ellos.

\- Lo sé, pero yo no tengo intención de morir en esta organización, quiero que sea mi hermano quien me mate, quiero que cumpla su sueño, su deseo y pueda volver a la villa tras conseguirlo.

\- Eres muy raro Itachi – me dijo – siempre preocupado por tu hermano.

\- Es mi única familia, lo prometí, mi hermano es lo más importante para mí.

\- ¿Y tú chica? – me preguntó.

\- La amo – le dije – pero tanto ella como yo sabemos que este es el camino que yo elegí, soy un ninja y moriré siéndolo.

Pain entró en aquel momento y ambos nos callamos. Observé como Deidara dejaba las cosas en la encimera y se marchaba hacia la puerta para irse, era algo normal, seguramente el líder quería hablar conmigo a solas y él ya lo había notado, aunque yo no tenía muchas ganas de dar explicaciones.

\- Has tardado bastante en llegar – me comentó.

\- Lo lamento – le dije – me hirieron y me ha costado bastante recuperarme para poder venir

\- Déjame ver esa herida – me dijo y levanté un poco mi camiseta.

\- Tiene mala pinta, se te ha abierto.

\- Sí, mientras venía.

\- Entonces descansa unos días Itachi – me dijo

Salí de la enfermería y me fui hacia mi habitación. Estaba cansado y me dolía todo, aunque puede que lo que más me doliera era tener que quedarme aquí en base hasta nueva orden sin poder escaparme a ver a Temari, porque ni siquiera tendría la excusa de ir a entrenar con esta herida, no se lo creerían y aunque se lo creyesen, no me lo permitirían.

Pensaba también ahora en Naruto, él me había ayudado a escapar y supongo que debía agradecérselo a Temari, porque fue ella la que acabó contándole lo nuestro y por esa decisión... me dejó escapar. Tampoco entendía aún por qué la villa le ocultaba quien era su padre, pero tenía derecho a saberlo, por eso preferí decírselo, creo que le debía algo a cambio de que me dejase marchar, porque había mentido a sus compañeros, me había ayudado a mí, a un criminal y todo por Temari, porque se lo había prometido a mi chica. Cómo deseaba que ese rubio consiguiera llegar hasta el frío corazón de mi hermano y le convenciera de que dejase estas venganzas, de que fuera feliz en la villa, que encontrase una chica que quisiera y formase una familia, justo lo que yo deseaba.

Temari me había dicho que ella llevaría a mis hijos y me encantó escuchar aquello, pero yo sabía que eso era un gran problema, si se quedaba embarazada en algún momento de un Uchiha, irían a por ella, tratarían de matarla a ella y a ese niño todos los de Konoha, no querrían a ningún Uchiha, las otras villas podrían quererla muerta o apoderarse de los ojos de ese niño, era un riesgo tener un hijo mío, más si era mío que si era de Sasuke, porque yo era el genio Uchiha, todos me querían a mí, querrían a mi hijo.

Yo tenía claro que quería formar una familia con Temari o habría querido si no tuviéramos todos estos problemas en contra, quizá si yo hubiera estado en plenas condiciones me habría atrevido, pero estando enfermo no podía arriesgarme, no podía protegerles como me gustaría y ese niño lo iba a necesitar, Temari la iba a necesitar, todos irían a por ese niño. No podía permitirme tener niños, no yo, mi sueño desaparecía aquí y lo sabía. Supongo que le tocaría a mi hermano volver a crear el clan, volver a hacer resurgir al clan Uchiha, porque yo no iba a poder.

Me dormí enseguida y es que estaba muy cansado, no había podido dormir bien estos últimos días, Temari me tenía preocupado y encima dormir al aire libre mientras venía hacia la base estando herido tampoco me hacía mucha gracia, me dejaba tenso y acababa durmiendo con un ojo abierto por si acaso había enemigos cerca, al fin y al cabo, yo era eso... un criminal buscado, el dinero que pagaban por mi cabeza era demasiado alto, todos me querrían ver muerto. Sólo en la organización estaba a salvo y era el único momento en que podía relajarme y dormir tranquilo.

Cuando me desperté al día siguiente, busqué a Deidara que estaba en su habitación. Me dio permiso para entrar y le pedí si podía encontrar a mi hermano, porque iba siendo hora de arreglar nuestro problema, iba siendo hora de terminar lo que habíamos empezado hace años, creo que ya debería tener mis mismos ojos, que ya debería de tener odio suficiente contra mí para venir con todo su poder.

Deidara resopló y me preguntó tres o cuatro veces si estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero sí lo estaba, estaba completamente seguro. Quería que encontrase a Sasuke y le dijera que fuera al lugar de los Uchiha, iba a darle la batalla que tanto había deseado, iba a darle mi vida pero tenía algo que hacer antes... iba a salvar su vida, iba a quitarle a Orochimaru de su interior para evitar que esa maldita serpiente pudiera controlarle más adelante. Para ello... iba a gastarle todo su chakra, tenía que aguantar la batalla contra él, tenía que ir con todo lo que tenía para poder agotarle y que sacase el poder completo de ese sello, iba a darle su libertad a cambio de mi vida.

Aquella tarde escribí una carta para Temari, le había prometido que volvería, pero no iba a poder volver, era imposible, mi vida acabaría en esa batalla y lo sabía, mi corazón no aguantaría la fuerza de mi hermano, yo ya no aguantaría más batallas si no venía Konoha a salvar mi corazón y no lo harían.

Jamás imaginé que acabaría despidiéndome por una carta, jamás imaginé que aquel sexo contra la pared después de nuestra única cena romántica, sería mi última vez con ella. Estos meses que había estado a su lado habían sido los mejores, hasta había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había ido a su habitación y habíamos tenido sexo, me encantaba esa chica, me volvía loco, pero no podía hacer nada más, ya no podía ofrecerle nada sin romper mi promesa con mis padres y es que tenía que proteger a Sasuke y con Orochimaru en su interior... tenía que salvarle sí o sí, no podía esperar más con mi enfermedad.

Deidara tocó mi puerta a los pocos días para decirme que había encontrado a Sasuke y ya le había dado mi mensaje, ya no había vuelta atrás. Suspiré y le di la carta para Temari que tenía en el cajón de mi mesa.

\- Dáselo a Temari – le dije.

\- ¿A quién? – me preguntó extrañado.

\- A la hermana del Kazekage de Suna – le aclaré – pero dásela en mano.

\- ¿La hermana del Kazekage? ¿No podías enamorarte de una chica más fácil? – me preguntó sonriendo y yo negué con la cabeza – ya decía yo... que el resto de chicas serían demasiado fáciles para el genio Uchiha – me dijo de forma irónica y yo sonreí.

\- Dáselo, por favor.

\- Lo haré pero... ¿Tú estás seguro de todo esto Itachi?

\- Sí – le dije – esto es lo que tengo que hacer... nací para proteger a Sasuke, es mi hermanito, no dejaré que le ocurra nada malo nunca.

\- No creo que él tenga la misma actitud que tienes tú con él.

\- Mejor, porque tengo que hacerle creer que quiero robarle sus ojos.

\- No será difícil, piensa que eres un cabrón, un asesino que sólo busca su propio beneficio.

\- Sí, lo sé – le dije


	15. Peligro

**Sabaku no Temari**

Llevaba al menos dos semanas sin saber nada de Itachi, me despertaba todos los días pensando sí hoy vendría o no y cuando había llegado el equipo que había ido a la misión, fui la primera en preguntar qué tal les había ido, pero no habían conseguido matar a ninguno de los de Akatsuki, ni capturarles, ni siquiera los encontraron, todos habían escapado de ellos y en parte me alegré porque sabía que Itachi estaba bien.

Yo me fijé en Naruto, en su rostro y sé que él había ayudado a Itachi aquella vez, el mismo Itachi me lo dijo. Creo que venían un poco desanimados todos, habían ido muy lejos para no conseguir nada, pero al menos... a mí en parte me alegraba porque eso quería decir que Itachi seguía bien.

Aquella mañana fui a mi habitación, pero Naruto no tardó en venir y entrar para hablar conmigo. Sé que quería hablar de Itachi, no debía sentirse muy a gusto habiendo dejado escapar a un criminal y sé que lo había hecho por mí, yo se lo agradecía, pero no debía ser muy bueno para su conciencia, no sé si él mismo sabía que había hecho lo correcto, quizá sentía como si hubiera traicionado a su equipo.

\- ¿Estás bien Naruto? – le pregunté.

\- No mucho – me comentó – Le tenía... pero le dejé marchar.

\- Naruto... yo te lo agradezco.

\- Ya lo sé y en parte siento que hice lo correcto, pero en parte... he fallado a mi equipo, les he mentido, les dije que no había encontrado a nadie y tenía a Itachi frente a mí, les mentí en su cara.

\- Le salvaste.

\- Le dejé huir – me dijo – pero no es eso lo peor, no es lo que tengo en la cabeza... sino el hecho de que dijera que mi padre era el cuarto Hokage – me comentó – nadie me lo había dicho nunca, ¿Por qué me lo ocultan? ¿Por qué mi propia villa me oculta cosas de mi vida?

\- No lo sé Naruto, sólo puedo decirte, que tu villa oculta demasiadas cosas por su propio interés – le dije recordando lo que le habían hecho a Itachi.

\- ¿Hice bien Temari? – me preguntó preocupado.

\- No lo sé Naruto, pero yo te lo agradezco.

\- ¿Le quieres de verdad, eh? – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Sí – le aclaré

\- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? – me preguntó al ver como agachaba la cabeza.

\- Está muy enfermo – le dije

\- Lo he visto, ni siquiera veía donde estaba el kunai cuando se le cayó al suelo.

\- No es solo su vista Naruto, su corazón falla y yo no sé qué hacer, no soy médico, no sé cómo ayudarle. Sé que Konoha podría salvarle pero...

\- Es un criminal, no irá a Konoha, lo capturarían y lo más seguro lo matarían.

\- ¿Qué hago? No quiero que muera, no sé cómo ayudarle.

\- Sakura – me dijo – ella es la mejor médico de Konoha ahora mismo, podría ayudarle.

\- No nos ayudará, es un criminal al que tendría que salvar.

\- Lo haría por mí, me debe mucho, si se lo pido quizá... haya una mínima posibilidad de que nos ayude.

\- ¿Estás seguro Naruto? Si nos falla todos sabrán que estaba con Itachi y estaré en peligro, Itachi lo estará, aumentarán la vigilancia.

\- Espero que no diga nada, confío en ella – me dijo Naruto – pero necesito que confíes en mí.

\- Está bien, si ella puede salvarle, confío en tu criterio Naruto. Yo sólo quiero que Itachi se salve.

Naruto se marchó y yo decidí pasar el resto de la mañana con mis hermanos, principalmente con Gaara que tenía un montón de papeleo acumulado, así que decidí ayudarle para que pudiera terminar antes. Él sonreía de vez en cuando mientras me veía trabajar en una de las mesas que me había habilitado para mí. Mandé a mis alumnos a recoger informes para que los trajesen, así estarían ocupados mientras yo ayudaba a mi hermano.

Llevaba unos días algo extraña y lo reconocía, no me encontraba muy bien pero tampoco quise darle mucha importancia, el clima de esta villa era horrible, siempre había tormentas de arena, siempre este sol que me ponía dolores de cabeza... pero cuando empecé a ver nubloso los documentos, entonces es cuando me preocupé y Gaara al ver que me restregaba los ojos varias veces intentando enfocar bien mi visión, se preocupó también.

\- ¿Estás bien Temari?

\- Sí – le dije – algo mareada creo – le comenté.

\- Tú nunca te pones enferma Temari – me dijo acercándose a mí y tocándome la frente.

\- Estas noches ha hecho mucho frío – le dije – quizá estoy constipándome. No te preocupes Gaara.

\- Claro que me preocupo, eres mi hermana y tienes mala cara.

\- Sólo es la cabeza, seguro que para mañana estoy mejor.

\- Bueno... entonces ve a descansar – me comentó.

\- De acuerdo – le dije sin darle discusión, tampoco me encontraba muy bien como para llevarle la contraria, prefería retirarme y descansar.

Pasé el resto de la tarde tumbada en la cama durmiendo y menudo dolor de cabeza, desde luego estaba cogiendo un buen catarro, de eso no tenía duda, porque estaba agotada, en cuanto entré en la cama y me tapé con las mantas, me dormí profundamente y sólo me desperté cuando escuché la voz de Naruto al otro extremo que traía a Sakura. Les di permiso para entrar aunque sólo me dio tiempo a recostarme en la cama aún con el pijama puesto. Estaba medio dormida aún, agotada.

\- ¿Te hemos molestado Temari? – preguntó Naruto al entrar y cerrar la puerta.

\- No tranquilo, tenía que ir despertándome ya, es muy tarde.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – me preguntó Sakura y yo sonreí

\- Sí, es un resfriado, las noches de Suna son muy frías.

\- Te he traído a Sakura porque creo que podemos ayudar a Itachi – me dijo Naruto muy directo – hay un remedio pero necesitaremos acceso al invernadero de Suna – me comentó.

\- No sé si podré hacerlo Temari – me dijo Sakura – Tsunade es mejor que yo en estos temas, pero puedo intentarlo.

\- ¿No dirás nada, verdad? – le pregunté a Sakura con temor.

\- No – me dijo – pero no lo entiendo ¿Qué ocurre con Itachi? Por favor... cuéntanos que es lo que está pasando aquí.

No pude evitarlo y me eché a llorar, yo nunca lloraba ¿Qué narices me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba tan sensible ahora? Les conté todo lo que había pasado con el caso de Itachi, les dije todo lo que supe de él, todo lo que me había contado, cómo había protegido a Sasuke y parecieron creerme, parecieron entender que Danzo había salvado la villa a costa de destrozar la vida de Itachi. Por lo menos... me entendieron.

\- Temari... te prometo que trataré de salvarle la vida, pero necesito llegar hasta él para hacerlo, necesito que tu hermano autorice un permiso para que pueda ir al invernadero y coger lo que me haga falta.

\- Eso puedo conseguirlo... encontrar a Itachi es más complicado, lleva dos semanas sin aparecer y me tiene un poco preocupada – les dije.

\- Nosotros no hemos sido, eso es seguro – me dijo Naruto – yo le dejé huir, si uno de nuestros equipos lo hubiera cogido lo sabríamos, debe de estar escondido con el resto de la organización.

\- Sí, últimamente están muy tranquilos, deben estar reagrupándose en algún lugar y no le dejarán salir. ¿Pero cómo le encontramos? – preguntó Sakura.

\- ¿El sello? – pregunté y les levanté la camiseta un poco dejándoles ver el sello que había dejado Itachi en mí.

\- ¿Es la técnica de mi padre? – preguntó Naruto

\- Sí, creo que sí – le dije.

\- Pero yo no sé utilizarla – me dijo Naruto – no creo que me sirva, sólo Itachi podrá transportarse y no creo que lo haga si la organización lo está vigilando, no le dejarán moverse.

\- Entonces no tengo más ideas – les dije y entonces ante nosotros apareció un ciempiés de arcilla que llevaba algo.

\- No lo toquéis – dijo Sakura de golpe – conozco esta técnica, es de Akatsuki, luché contra ellos la vez que derrotamos a Sasori.

\- Sí, yo también la reconozco – dijo Naruto.

\- Lleva algo – les dije y miré por la ventana para ver a aquel chico de cabello rubio indicándome que cogiera el papel.

Lo cogí con cuidado y el ciempiés desapareció de la misma forma en la que había entrado. Cuando me giré hacia la ventana de nuevo, el chico tampoco estaba ya. Cogí el papel y lo abrí empezando a leer, era la letra de Itachi, la reconocía y el cabrón se estaba despidiendo, se despedía de mí en una maldita carta en vez de venir en persona y todo porque se iba a pelear con su hermano. Me enfadé y a la vez me entristecí ¿Cómo era posible que ese maldito cabezón pensase tan poco en su vida? Si a él no le importaba morir genial... sería yo quien le salvaría de sí mismo, porque estaba harta de que se sacrificase siempre por los demás, estaba cansada de que pensase en su hermano y en su clan olvidándose de sí mismo, olvidándose de que tenía una vida conmigo. Grité antes de caerme al suelo llorando mientras arrugaba el papel en mis manos.

Naruto me cogió antes de que mis rodillas tocasen el suelo y me quitó el papel de las manos leyendo dónde iba a irse Itachi a pelearse con Sasuke y desde luego, Naruto al ver el nombre de Sasuke, dijo que irían de inmediato, porque iba siendo hora de enfrentar a esos dos.

Sakura me miró y trató de calmarme pero al verme tan mareada, tan deprimida y tan sentimental, echó a Naruto del cuarto diciendo que iba a revisarme ese resfriado, porque no me veía nada bien y menos con esta noticia que no me dejaba parar de llorar, no podía pensar en Itachi y en su muerte, no iba a permitir que muriese.

\- Cálmate Temari, lo encontraremos antes de que le pase algo – me dijo Sakura – túmbate, voy a mirarte ese resfriado.

Le hice caso y volví a tumbarme en la cama. Estaba muy nerviosa y seguía sin poder dejar de llorar, no quería que muriese, yo sólo quería que estuviera conmigo ¿Tan difícil le era entenderlo a ese cabezón? Desde luego los Uchiha eran extraños, eran muy posesivos, muy dominantes, les gustaba ser fuertes y lo demostraban, pero Itachi era diferente, no le vi nunca esa obsesión por el poder que tenían los demás, él era tierno y protector, utilizaba su fuerza para defender a la gente que le importaba y no merecía este destino.

\- ¿Cuándo empezaste a encontrarte mal Temari? – me preguntó Sakura mientras me revisaba.

\- Hace un par de días, cuando empezó el frío – le dije - ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté preocupada al ver su cara y ella suspiró.

\- No estás resfriada Temari, estás embarazada.

\- No puede ser... me bajó la regla hace... - entonces lo pensé bien, hace un mes, hacía un mes que no me bajaba, me tocaba para ahora, la estaba esperando – joder – se me escapó – no puede ser, dios mio... nadie puede saber esto, querrán matar al niño por ser de Itachi – le dije - ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Sakura dejó entrar a Naruto y le explicamos la situación por si se nos ocurría algo entre los tres, de momento podía ocultarlo, podía alegar que estaba enferma, tenía unos meses para pensar una buena excusa porque en unos meses... se notaría demasiado que estaba embarazada y no era una enfermedad, ahora tenía que inventarme algo razonable para justificar mi embarazo, iba contra reloj y encima... Itachi había decidido ir a inmolarse frente a Sasuke, era idiota.

\- Vayamos a por Itachi – me dijo Naruto – busquemos a Sasuke, sabemos dónde van, adelantémonos a ellos, vayamos a explicarles lo que está ocurriendo, haré que Sasuke regrese a la villa, impediré que mate a su hermano – comentó Naruto.

\- Sasuke no quiere volver – le dijo Sakura.

\- Lo hará si sabe la verdad.

\- Odiará Konoha si sabe la verdad – le dije a Naruto.

\- Le convenceré, os lo prometo.

\- De acuerdo, vayamos a salvar a Itachi – les dije buscando en mi armario mi uniforme – salgamos cuanto antes.


	16. Mi final

**Itachi Uchiha**

Escaparme de la base no fue nada fácil, últimamente Pain y el resto de miembros nos seguían a todos los lados. Era insoportable que tuvieran que estar continuamente detrás de mí, pero al menos Deidara me ayudó a escaparme y eso era algo bueno. Había quedado con Sasuke en el recinto de los Uchiha, aún me quedaban unos días de camino hasta allí.

Mi herida prácticamente ya se había curado después de estos días de reposo... no podía decir lo mismo de mis ojos ni de mi corazón, estaba enfermo y lo sabía, prácticamente todos lo debían de suponer ya en la organización y si no lo sabían, podrían sospechar que algo raro me estaba pasando, porque ya no era el mismo de antes. Siempre había sido fuerte, había entrenado como el que más para ser el orgullo de mi padre, para ser el orgullo del clan, todos hablaban maravillas de mí, los amigos de mi padre esperaban que me metiera en la policía como ellos, que custodiase la villa, que protegiera a nuestro clan y supongo que yo había decidido meterme de ANBU, me gustaba más poder proteger a toda la villa que solo a mi clan.

Mi padre siempre hablaba bien de mí, tanto... que puso una gran carga sobre los hombros de Sasuke, él no tenía el reconocimiento de nuestro padre y siempre intentaba conseguirlo. A mí me entristecía ver lo mucho que se esforzaba y cuánto pasaba mi padre de sus progresos, no le hacía mención cuando estaba conmigo, eso lo sabía. Una vez hasta pillé a Sasuke hablando con nuestra madre sobre él. Mi madre le dijo que mi padre siempre hablaba de él cuando estaban ellos dos a solas y yo que estaba en el pasillo, lo escuché por casualidad. No sé si sería verdad o no, jamás lo pregunté, pero si sabía y podía ver el sufrimiento de mi hermano, sólo quería que le dijera lo mismo que me decía a mí, que era un Uchiha, que era parte de esta familia, que era bueno, un orgullo para el clan, eran palabras que costaban poco pero que a mí padre parecían costarle una eternidad.

Sé que amaba a Sasuke, porque sus últimas palabras fueron para él, quería que le cuidase, que le protegiera y eso hacía, eso estaba haciendo toda mi vida, cuidar a mi hermano, enseñarle el camino a ser mejor. Sé que no era la mejor forma de enseñarle, pero era la mejor forma de mantenerlo a salvo, al menos si no hubiera decidido marcharse de Konoha para matarme. Si se hubiera quedado allí habría tenido una vida feliz, habría sido fuerte, Kakashi le habría enseñado bien a utilizar su sharingan, pero no... era un maldito cabezón que prefirió marcharse para cumplir una absurda venganza.

Ahora ya no me quedaba más remedio que darle lo que tanto buscaba... darle mi muerte, porque la deseaba, porque yo jamás le diría la verdad, era algo que se vendría conmigo a la tumba y cuando llegase a ese recinto... iba a ser el hermano cabrón que tanto había visto Sasuke estos últimos años, le mentiría como el mejor mentiroso que era, como el mejor mentiroso en el que me había convertido, yo siempre fui una farsa, ni siquiera sabía ya cual era la verdad de mí. Me recordaba como un hermano preocupado y atento con Sasuke, me recordaba sonriendo y llevándole a caballito cuando se torcía el tobillo, me recordaba cuidando y protegiendo a Sasuke como en la misión del jabalí, me recordaba entrenando con él para hacerle fuerte y que no le ocurriera nada malo.

Ahora supongo que era esto... el hermano mayor que había matado a todo su clan para comprobar su fuerza, porque le había mentido a Sasuke, siempre lo hice, le dije que no me importaba, que había fingido ser el hermano perfecto para ganarme su confianza, para poder arrebatarle sus ojos, todo mentira... pero él jamás sabría la verdad. Cuando él me matase... al menos podría morir con una sonrisa en la boca sabiendo que le quitaría a Orochimaru de su interior, sabiendo que le protegí y le amé como un buen hermano aunque él jamás sabría la verdad sobre mí.

Estuve días caminando, tuve días para pensar en todo, toda mi vida recorrió mi mente, todo el dolor que había cargado tras asesinar a mi familia... por fin podría descansar en paz o eso pensaba... porque en parte quería descansar ya y otra parte... deseaba olvidarme de todo y empezar de nuevo una vida feliz al lado de Temari, pero sé que jamás podría llevarse a cabo, no iba a provocar que tuviera que huir siempre intentando salvar su vida y menos con mi enfermedad ¿Qué pasaría con ella cuando yo muriera? Mi corazón no aguantaría mucho más.

Cuando llegué al recinto, me aseguré de que no hubiera trampas y es que Sasuke podía haber llegado antes que yo, pero no... él no estaba por aquí, así que entré sintiendo su chakra no muy lejos y me senté en la gran silla esperando a que llegase. Cerré los ojos concentrándome en su chakra acercándose hacia donde yo estaba. Sentía mis ojos cansados, dolían... pero ya no había vuelta atrás, esta sería nuestra última batalla, la última vez que vería a mi hermanito. Por fin él podría dormir tranquilo por las noches sabiendo que había logrado su sueño, su aspiración, su deseo, mi muerte...

Nada más llegar supe que iba enserio en la batalla, ya no era aquel chiquillo que una vez me atacó con un pobre Chidori, era un hombre el que estaba frente a mí, un hombre decidido a matarme, no tenía reparos en decir que esos ojos... veían mi muerte, yo también la veía, nuestros ojos eran iguales y no me refería físicamente... le dije que viniera ante mí cuando tuviera mis mismos ojos, él no lo había entendido, quizá no lo entendería, pero ahora veíamos lo mismo, este era mi final.

Fui un poco iluso creyendo que quizá conseguiría asustarle o hacer que gastase todo su chakra en una ilusión, bueno... una tras otra porque puse todo mi empeño, creé tantas ilusiones que perdí la cuenta, en una de ellas hasta conseguí arrebatarle no de sus ojos, pero consiguió salir de la ilusión y no podía explicarme cómo lo había hecho, mi hermano había mejorado mucho, ahora sabía que estaría bien sin mí.

Fallar en las ilusiones me hizo sonreír, porque supe que él jamás sería capturado en una, estaba por encima de las ilusiones, sus ojos las veían, era capaz de distinguirlas y eso me enorgullecía, era un auténtico Uchiha. Pasamos a los Kunais y las estrellas, volaron por toda la sala, golpeaban entre ellas y caían al suelo en ese ruido de metal chocando y tampoco conseguí darle, no podía creerme que mi hermano pudiera ser el que definitivamente me vencería y cuando ingenió aquel shuriken gigante con hilos en el que consiguió darme gracias a la poca visión que tenía actualmente, me enorgullecí más, había salido inteligente como nuestro padre.

Había solo una cosa que quería ver de él antes de morir pero no conseguiría... quería ver su sonrisa, aquella que tenía de niño, aquella idéntica a la de nuestra madre, una dulce sonrisa pero él hace mucho que dejó de sonreír, era astuto, prepotente y egoísta, se había vuelto todo un vengador y era mi culpa, perdió esa sonrisa por mi culpa, por lo que yo hice.

Si creía que Sasuke se rendiría más o menos sin luchar... me equivocaba por completo, no tenía intención de rendirse y yo quería que gastase todo su chakra para poder quitarle ese sello, para poder eliminar a Orochimaru de su interior. Había desatado ese horrible sello un par de veces y al final, me tocó utilizar el Amaterasu con él, algo que habría preferido no utilizar, no quería hacerle daño y todo lo que entraba en mi visión, ardía, no quería darle, aún así rocé esa ala asquerosa que Orochimaru le dio pero por suerte, no le hice grandes daños.

Él pensó que había huido de mí, yo le había dejado escapar y lo más sorprendente, fue cuando utilizó aquella terrorífica técnica de electricidad que cayó sobre mí, menos mal que tenía el Susanoo porque si no, habría muerto en el acto. Se quedó completamente expuesto a mí tras utilizarla, ya no le quedaba chakra y tuvo que recurrir al poder que Orochimaru le dio, justo como yo había planeado y aunque estaba muriéndome, conseguí enjaular definitivamente a Orochimaru con la misma espada que él estuvo buscando durante años, pero yo la tenía, yo la había encontrado. Me maldijo, pero me daba igual, yo estaba maldito de por si, pero él no tendría a mi hermano jamás.

Acabé con Orochimaru y traté de acercarme a Sasuke que ahora estaba asustado de mí y conseguí llegar a duras penas para sonreírle y tocarle la frente. Le dije que le quería y se quedó absorto mirándome mientras me desplomaba en el suelo, lo que no esperé es que unos brazos me cogieran antes de caer y mucho menos, esperé encontrarme a Temari frente a mí.

Naruto estaba a mi lado intentando hacer que Sasuke reaccionase y aquella chica de cabello rosado vino enseguida obligándome a tomarme algo. Sasuke trató de quejarse diciendo que me dejasen morir, pero Naruto lo sostuvo y escuché su conversación... estaban hablando de mi historia, yo no quería que se supiera, pero Naruto le estaba contando mi historia, seguramente Temari se la había contado en un intento por salvarme. Podía verla llorar pero se negaba a soltarme, se había abrazado a mí con fuerza mientras Sakura me curaba y me sentía algo mejor.

Sasuke también empezó a calmarse una vez empezó a hacerse a la idea de lo que yo había pasado y luego escuché un "imbécil" saliendo de su boca en mi dirección y yo sonreí. Sé que estaba enfadado conmigo, era normal, acababa de descubrir que le había mentido durante años.

\- Eres un maldito imbécil Itachi – me gritó - ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? – me gritaba y Naruto trataba de contenerlo - ¿Por qué proteges a los que arruinaron tu vida? No soy un niño Itachi, no necesitaba que me protegieras, necesitaba un hermano que estuviera conmigo.

\- Sasuke... - le dije girándome hacia él – estoy orgulloso de ti – le dije ante su asombro, sé que siempre deseó escuchar eso de nuestro padre, pero tendría que conformarse con mis palabras.

\- Casi te mato pedazo de imbécil – volvió a gritarme mientras lloraba

\- Tenías que haberme matado – le dije pero recibí un bofetón y esta vez vino de Temari.

\- Imbécil – me gritó ella a mí ante el asombro de todos ¡ _Hoy era el día en que todos me insultaban_! – no te atrevas a dejarme sola ¿Me oyes? No puedes venir a mi habitación, follarme y largarte a buscar tu muerte – me gritó y Sasuke se sorprendió.

\- Te pones muy guapa cuando te enfadas – le dije - ¿Por qué no dejas que elija mi destino? – le pregunté.

\- Porque no sabes cuál es tu destino, no sabes que puedes decidir – me dijo.

\- ¿Decidir?

\- Sí – me gritó – estoy embarazada, puedes decidir intentar matarte con tu hermano o puedes quedarte y luchar, puedes quedarte y tratar de salvar a este niño porque no puedo hacerlo sola, todas las villas vendrán a por él, no puedo protegerle, yo no tengo tus ojos, no tengo ninguna habilidad especial de ningún clan – me gritó.

\- ¿Embarazada? – me quedé absorto y luego sonreí mirando hacia su vientre – Embarazada

\- Quédate conmigo – me dijo Temari

\- ¿Embarazada? – escuché a Sasuke sorprendido - ¿Vas dejando a chicas embarazadas por ahí y luego quieres que te mate yo para dejar huérfanos a esos niños? ¿Pero qué narices pasa por tu mente? – me preguntó preocupado y no pude evitar sonreír... hoy todos parecían darme lecciones de conducta.

\- No voy a dejarte sola – le dije a Temari – no dejaré que nadie haga daño a ese niño – le aclaré.

\- Pues id pensando una buena excusa, porque debemos ocultar que es un Uchiha – dijo Sakura – en cuanto se filtre esa información vendrán a por él y no con buenas intenciones, además... Itachi no está para pelear en bastante tiempo, su cuerpo no aguantará y el tratamiento que tengo que suministrarle tardará meses en curarle por completo.

\- ¿Puedes curarme por completo? – le pregunté.

\- En principio, sí – dijo Sakura – aunque solo si eres un buen paciente y te dejas administrar la medicación, necesito que hagas caso a todas mis indicaciones, no podrás ir a Suna en un buen tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo protegeré a Temari entonces? – me quejé.

\- Yo iré – dijo Sasuke – si conseguís que me perdonen, algo que es complicado.

\- Tsunade te aceptará seguro – dijo Naruto sonriendo – aunque seguro que te manda trabajos forzosos una buena temporada.

\- Joder... lo que hay que hacer por un sobrino – se quejó Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué diremos del embarazo? – preguntó Temari preocupada.

\- Podemos echarle el muerto a otro... ¿Qué tal a Naruto? – dijo Sasuke sonriendo – un hijo de Naruto... ¿No te da vergüenza hacer esas cosas con la hermana del Kazekage? – dijo divertido Sasuke

\- ¿Y por qué no tuyo? – se quejó Naruto.

\- Porque tendríamos el mismo problema Dobe – le insultó Sasuke – seguiría siendo un Uchiha, debemos hacer creer que es un chico sin valor... y sinceramente... nadie pondrá interés en el hijo de un dobe como tú – dijo sonriendo.

\- Temeeee – se quejó Naruto y todos empezamos a reírnos por sus típicas discusiones, es que no podían dejarlas ni un segundo.


	17. Regreso

**Sasuke Uchiha**

De verdad que mi hermano era imbécil ¿Cómo se le ocurría mentirme a mí? Lo peor de todo... es que yo confiaba tanto en él, que no había visto sus mentiras, creí que me decía la verdad una y otra vez... quizá hasta yo mismo estaba equivocado con él... creía que confiaba en él cuando la verdad era que no lo hacía, porque no pude pensar que tenía una misión detrás de ese acto, no puede ver que me quería, lo único que me creí es que era un asesino y no confié en mis instintos... esos que veían a mi hermano cariñoso y protector, me había dejado engañar hasta lo más hondo y no sé si eso me lo podría llegar a perdonar.

¿Qué habría pasado si lo hubiera matado y luego me entero de esto? Supongo que me habría arrepentido toda mi vida, el dolor por haber matado a mi hermano me habría acompañado por el resto de mi vida, ese dolor... jamás se marcharía igual que jamás se marchó el dolor de Itachi por haber matado a su clan, fuera o no una misión, el dolor permanecía, porque él ejecutó la orden, él fue quien manchó sus manos y no los altos líderes de Konoha... pero de todos ellos... yo me vengaría, todo a su debido momento, porque ahora lo que me importaba era ella... esa chica rubia que caminaba por delante de mí con ayudando a mi hermano a caminar, esa chica que guardaba en su vientre la esperanza de nuestro clan, el resurgir del clan Uchiha. Si esta noticia se sabía... vendrían a por ella y mi hermano no podía pelear, no con su enfermedad.

Sakura había pronosticado unos cuantos meses para que se recuperase, de hecho... aún tenía que hacerle pruebas y detectar su enfermedad para poder tratarle, así que hasta que su corazón volviera a fortalecerse... podía incluso pasar un año y no podría estar a tiempo para proteger a ese niño, por eso y sólo por ese motivo... decidí acompañarles, alguien debía proteger a ese pequeño Uchiha y desde luego... no iba a dejarle una misión tan importante al Dobe, si se la dejaba... era posible que para mañana todos supieran que ese niño era de mi hermano, así que al final... decidimos decir que era de Naruto y él iba muy tranquilo... creo que no había pensado en las consecuencias de decir esa mentira pero yo sonreí... yo se las diría.

Caminé un poco más rápido y me coloqué al lado de Naruto y éste se sorprendió al ver mi sonrisilla de chico malo y es que iba a soltarle todos los problemas... me iba a divertir mucho con todo esto.

\- ¿Qué quieres Teme? – me preguntó poniendo pucheros como si ya supiera que iba a picarle.

\- ¿Qué crees que pensará el Kazekage cuando sepa que te has acostado con su hermana? – le pregunté – y encima en su casa... después de haberte dado hospitalidad...

\- Yo no... mierda – pareció darse cuenta ahora – joder Gaara va a matarme – dijo colocándose serio mientras le caía un sudor frío – ¿Recuérdame por qué no decimos que es tuyo? – me preguntó cabreado.

\- Porque seguiría siendo un Uchiha – le dije

\- Podríamos decir que es de Shikamaru... total... Temari tenía una relación con él, era más creíble y creo que le vendría bien una buena lección por lo que le hizo – señaló.

\- Seamos sinceros Naruto... eres el candidato perfecto – le dije sonriendo.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó el muy idiota...

\- Porque nadie querría un hijo de un Dobe como tú – le dije – nadie pondrá sus ojos en ese chico, saldría igual de imbécil que tú.

\- Temeeee – se quejó Naruto y trató de golpearme, pero yo paré su puño con una sonrisa en la boca.

\- Guárdate esa energía para Gaara – le dije

Paramos a descansar en uno de los claros del bosque cuando anocheció y decidí haber yo la primera guardia aunque Naruto no me dejó, me mandó a descansar alegando que había gastado mucho Crakra en la batalla contra mi hermano y era cierto, estaba agotado, no podría haber vencido a un enemigo ahora mismo, necesitaba reposar y restaurar mi chakra. Naruto hizo la primera guardia al final y Sakura haría la segunda, supongo que no se fiaban ni de Itachi ni de mi tal cual estaban nuestras condiciones para defender ahora y Temari estaba claro que la habían mandado a cuidar a mi hermano y descansar por lo de su embarazo, aunque ella también trató de convencerles de que aún podía hacer guardias.

\- Ve a dormir – le dije a Temari y ella me miró extrañada

\- No estoy inválida, estoy embarazada – me dijo y sonreí... mi hermano las buscaba con carácter, era una chica interesante.

\- ¿Quién tiene que defender a ese niño? ¿Yo, verdad? Ve a dormir entonces, se una buena chica y hazme caso.

\- No me vengas de arrogante Sasuke – me dijo – soy mayor que tú y tengo las hormonas bastante más rebotadas de las que las tendrás tú en tu vida.

\- Temari – escuché a mi hermano – controla las hormonas – le comentó con una sonrisa y ella hizo un puchero.

De verdad que esa chica tenía genio... quizá me lo pasaría bien haciéndola enfadar, tal y como lo haría con Naruto, porque hacer pasar a ese pequeño Uchiha por hijo de Naruto... iba a ser muy divertido, al menos para mí al ver como Gaara lo vigilaría noche y día para que no volviera a acercarse a su hermana sin saber... que no había sido Naruto el que se había acercado a ella, sino un criminal clase S.

Intenté dormir, pero era imposible, veía el fuego encendido de la hoguera y lo miraba dándole vueltas a la idea de que mi hermano me había mentido tanto tiempo, dándole vueltas a la idea de que Konoha le había traicionado porque él podía verlo como una misión, pero yo lo veía como una traición. Había salvado a la villa, había salvado el culo de los altos dignatarios de Konoha y lo único que recibía era que lo tachasen de criminal clase S y lo dejasen en la calle mientras expedían una orden para matarlo, eran despreciables, su sacrificio sólo había traído desgracias a mi familia mientras había ayudado a unos altos cargos que no tuvieran la decencia de agradecérselo.

\- ¿No puedes dormir? – me preguntó Naruto de golpe.

\- No – le dije mirándole.

\- Pensabas en tu hermano ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle algo así?

\- Cuidaba de ti Sasuke – me dijo – lo hizo para que tú pudieras salvarte de esa devastación, te salvó a costa de sacrificarse él.

\- Lo sé, pero sigo pensando que no se merecía la forma en que le han tratado. Casi lo mato... - le dije preocupado – me mintió, me engañó, me hizo pensar que él era un asesino y sólo me estaba protegiendo. No sé si puedo perdonar esto a Konoha Naruto – le confesé.

\- ¿Por qué vuelves entonces? – me preguntó.

\- Por ese niño – le dije - ¿Crees que dejaría que alguien matase a mi sobrino? Tendrán que pasar por encima de mi cadáver, pero una cosa está clara... nadie le hará daño y me da igual si es la misma Konoha la que viene a por él, mataré a todo el que intente hacerle algo – le dije – solo espero que tú no te pongas en mi contra si Konoha llega a decidir matar a ese niño, porque no distinguiré amigos de enemigos, todo el que trate de matar a ese niño o a ella... será mi enemigo.

Naruto no volvió a decirme nada, se quedó mirándome y decidí levantarme para ir cerca de mi hermano que ahora abrazaba a Temari que dormía acurrucada en su pecho. Parecían tan familiares... supongo que mi hermano había encontrado una buena chica y desde luego... su mano no soltaba el vientre de ella, casi me hacía pensar que intentaba proteger a ese niño como fuera.

Habíamos decidido esconder a Itachi en una cueva cercana a Suna y así Sakura podría ir y venir para suministrarle la medicación. Sabíamos que esa medicación era demasiado fuerte, atontaría a Itachi y necesitaríamos que alguien le vigilase, pero tampoco sabíamos a quien encomendarle esa tarea, teníamos que volver todos y dejarlo allí solo atontado con la medicación a mí no me convencía, pero yo me iba con Temari, tenía que protegerla en ausencia de mi hermano, no podía estar en dos sitios a la vez. Naruto tampoco podía quedarse con mi hermano, tendría que fingir ser el novio y padre perfecto, porque necesitábamos que esta mentira que íbamos a lanzar fuera creíble.

Por lo menos... desde que Sakura le había hecho la primera cura, Itachi parecía haber mejorado un poco, no le veía tan mala cara y eso me alegraba. Me tumbé al lado de ellos y les miré, se les veía tan tranquilos a esos dos, creo que por fin mi hermano había encontrado un mínimo de felicidad en ella después de toda su vida huyendo y asesinando, después de haber sacrificado toda su vida, por fin, encontraba algo por lo que luchar, por lo que seguir viviendo y era ella. Al menos había encontrado una mínima esperanza.

Cuando me desperté con los primeros rayos de sol, Sakura estaba haciendo la guardia y Naruto estaba más o menos cerca de mí, sonreí al verle porque me parece que se juntaba a mí por el simple hecho de que temía que volviera a largarme con todo lo que le había costado convencerme para volver y tampoco me había convencido él, me había convencido mi hermano con ese sobrino que me iba a dar.

Temari abrió los ojos la primera observándome a su lado y se sorprendió colocando un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas al verme tan cerca y es que necesitaba protegerla, sé que estaba mi hermano ahora mismo, pero yo prefería estar cerca por si ocurría algo.

\- ¿Qué haces tan cerca? – me preguntó sorprendida.

\- Cuidar de ti – le dije.

\- Puedo cuidarme sola – me dijo y sonreí.

\- Lo sé – le dije – pero tienes un Uchiha formándose dentro de ti y mi hermano no podrá protegerte en un tiempo, déjame por favor protegerte – le pedí – sé que es difícil confiar en mí después de todo lo que ha pasado, pero por favor... inténtalo y deja de llevarme la contraria, quiero proteger a ese niño tanto como tú, así que facilítame la faena, por favor.

\- Vale – escuché de ella.

Arreglado mi catastrófico comienzo con la novia de mi hermano, ahora me debería de ser más fácil protegerla, pero seguía preocupado por dejar solo a mi hermano allí en esa cueva a la que íbamos y es que cuando llegamos, me di cuenta de que podía ser un lugar seguro... pero necesitaba a alguien para cuando la medicación le atontase.

Hoy no podíamos hacer mucho por él, Sakura le dejó la medicación con todas las recomendaciones y horarios en que debía tomárselo y nos marchamos hacia Suna. Convencer al Kazekage de que me acogiese... eso sí era un problema, pero supongo que por Naruto hacía cualquier cosa, de hecho... mandaron una carta urgente a la Hokage para dar el visto bueno de mi regreso y mientras tanto... me dejaron encerrado en una habitación hasta que llegase la contestación.

Desde luego si Gaara se tomaba de esta forma mi regreso... no sé cómo se tomaría la noticia de Naruto teniendo un hijo con su hermana. Yo sonreí, porque ahora mismo era yo el blanco de sus miradas y su odio, pero esas cambiarían de mí a Naruto casi seguro, en cuanto la bomba se soltase. Me extrañó mucho cuando me dejaron salir al día siguiente de la habitación y es que había venido personalmente... el equipo de Kiba a supuestamente... mantenerme vigilado mientras me mandaban servicios comunitarios en Suna y gracias a que Naruto habló con ellos para que me dejasen quedarme alegando que aún podía estar Suna en peligro de que Akatsuki atacase... esa si era la mayor mentira que habíamos soltado.


	18. Dobe

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Cuando llegamos a Suna tuve que convencer al Kazekage de que Sasuke venía voluntariamente y que no era una amenaza... pero no sé si eso le convencía, sé que confiaba en mí y si yo le decía algo a Gaara, me creía, pero aún así no miraba muy bien a Sasuke, no se fiaba de su palabra y es que Sasuke siempre era así... terco, dominante y hacía lo que le daba la maldita gana, ese chico era incontrolable pero también era mi mejor amigo... ¿Qué digo? Era como mi hermano, lo quería como a mi propio hermano y no dejaría que le hicieran nada, pero de verdad que era terco con ganas.

La carta la mandaron a Tsunade para que nos mandase una respuesta sobre qué hacer con Sasuke y es que había mentido al Hokage... le había dicho que teníamos que quedarnos más tiempo por si Akatsuki atacaba, pero era la mayor mentira que estaba soltando y para colmo... aún temía la reacción de Gaara cuando soltase la segunda mentira, porque supuestamente yo había dejado embarazada a su hermana ¡ _Iba a matarme_!

Sasuke estuvo encerrado todo el día hasta que por la mañana apareció el equipo de Kiba y eso sí me sorprendió. Últimamente con Hinata tenía una tensión extraña, a veces me ruborizaba al verla pero siempre fingía, creo que me gustaba un poco esa chica, pero no quería demostrárselo, ni siquiera sabía los sentimientos de ella y es que siempre era tan tímida y se trababa cuando tenía que hablarme... que no sabía qué pensar de ella. Era rara... pero simpática.

Sonrió al verme y presté atención a Kiba que nos traía la notificación de la Hokage para comentarnos la decisión que tomaba la villa, de momento lo aceptaban, pero teníamos una conversación pendiente cuando fuéramos de vuelta y eso me resultaba a mí extraño. Al menos Sasuke podía estar un tiempo con nosotros aunque cuando leí lo de los servicios comunitarios empecé a reírme... se iba a enterar lo que le tocaba, sí él siempre se metía conmigo, éste era mi momento para meterme con él.

Gaara le dejó salir finalmente y lo trajeron al despacho para comentarle su nueva situación y es que tenía que ayudar a los novatos de Suna y hacer los servicios a la comunidad y me reí mucho cuando se lo dijeron, sobre todo por la cara que puso.

\- ¿De qué vais? – se quejó – yo no tengo porque hacer servicios comunitarios – dijo en tono despectivo.

\- Vamos Sasuke... limpiar retretes no está tan mal ¿No recuerdas cuando eras un Genin?

\- ¿Tú eres imbécil? – me preguntó cabreado – no pienso limpiar retretes – se quejó – que lo hagan los novatos, yo ya pasé por eso.

\- No pasaste el examen a chunin – le dije.

\- Porque me largué de la villa, pero tengo nivel de Jonin – se quejó y yo sonreía mientras él me miraba con esos ojos asesinos.

\- Son órdenes de la Hokage.

\- Pues que lo haga ella – dijo quejándose

\- Uchiha hasta la muerte – le dije – que orgulloso maldita sea... guardate ese maldito orgullo ya, no eres Hokage.

\- Entonces lo seré si me vais a obligar a hacer estas cosas.

\- Ni se te ocurra, tú no puedes ser Hokage, lo voy a ser yo – le grité acercándome a él y sonrió con prepotencia.

\- ¿Tú? Konoha gobernado por un Dobe, por favor sálvanos de ver eso. Llenarías las calles de tiendas de ramen – dijo sonriendo y me detuve un momento... no había pensado eso, pero podría ser mi primera orden – oh por favor... no me digas que estás pensando esa idea ahora, Dobe – me insultó de nuevo.

\- Parad ya – escuchamos de golpe la voz profunda de Gaara – me estáis poniendo dolor de cabeza, los de Suna no me dan tantos problemas como vosotros. Arreglemos esto civilizadamente... tú no vas a limpiar retretes – dijo Gaara de golpe – seguirás a Naruto a todos los lados y él se ocupará de vigilarte para evitar que hagas alguna locura y tú Naruto – dijo mirándome – mantenme informado de todo lo que haga Sasuke, si intenta huir o hacer algo en perjuicio de la villa, mátalo – me ordenó.

\- Pero... - fui a quejarme porque era como mi hermano, no quería matarlo.

\- No quiero quejas, bastante que consiento tener a un asesino como él en mi villa, vigílalo y calla. ¿Puedes cumplir tú misión o debo mandárselo a otro? – preguntó Gaara.

\- Acepta – me dijo Sasuke – no haré que tengas que matarme, no pienso largarme a ningún lado ni haré nada en perjuicio de Suna.

\- Vale – le dije a Gaara – acepto, le vigilaré.

Gaara nos mandó retinarnos y es que supuestamente tenía que hablar con su hermana y es cuando yo empecé a asustarme, sé que le iba a contar que estaba embarazada y encima de mí. Creo que vendría a matarme en cuestión de segundos así que decidí irme bastante rapidillo de aquí y Sasuke me miraba y no dejaba de sonreír.

Nos fuimos a almorzar y es que teníamos mucha hambre. Mientras comía, no dejaba de mirar hacia el pasillo esperando a Gaara y por supuesto... su reacción, pero creo que no tardaría en verla, sobre todo cuando escuché el grito de Temari llamando a su hermano y me fijé en cómo venía de mala leche hacia mí.

\- Narutoooo – gritó por el pasillo y busqué un lugar para esconderme.

\- Gaara por favor, cálmate – le decía Temari tras él y de repente le vi salir por el pasillo.

Me levanté de golpe de la silla y salté por encima de ella dejándola entre medio de los dos en un intento de defenderme mientras Sasuke a mi lado se reía. Salté la siguiente silla escuchando la queja de Sasuke porque le estaba pasando por encima mientras huía de Gaara que movía ahora mi silla apartándola de mala leche y seguía acercándose.

\- Joder – exclamé al ver sus ojos – lo siento Gaara, cálmate – le dije.

\- Deja de huir Naruto y afronta lo que has hecho – me decía mientras yo seguía corriendo alrededor de la mesa para que no me alcanzase.

\- Si yo asumo lo que he hecho Gaara, pero hablemos esto como personas civilizadas.

\- ¿Sabes que es lo peor Naruto? Que no puedo matarte – me dijo – si te mato dejo a ese niño sin padre, pero cuando acabe contigo no te va a reconocer ni la Hokage, ven aquí – me gritó.

\- Gaara recuerda que somos amigos y aliados – le dije.

\- Sí y te has aprovechado de mi confianza y hospitalidad para entrar a la habitación de mi hermana a tener... - Gaara no se atrevía ni a decir lo que habíamos hecho, se sonrojaba al pensar la palabra.

\- Relaciones sexuales – especificó Sasuke sonriendo – vamos... que se ha follado a tu hermana – dijo sonriendo más y se ganó una mirada asesina de Gaara – no me mires así, el que se la ha follado es él – me señaló el cabrón.

\- Os estáis comportando como críos – dijo Temari – parad ya maldita sea

\- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Shikamaru entrando de golpe a almorzar con su equipo.

\- Naruto ha dejado embarazada a Temari – dijo Sasuke como si nada y claro... él no tenía pelos en la lengua y tampoco sabía la relación que esos dos habían mantenido, todos le miramos con sorpresa de la brutalidad que tenía para decir las cosas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estáis de coña, no? – preguntó Shikamaru

\- Creeme... el dobe tiene que aprender a mantener su cosita guardada en los pantalones.

\- Temeeee – le grité para que se callase.

\- ¿Con Naruto? – preguntó Shikamaru hacia Temari - ¿Enserio? ¿Estás loca?

\- No – le dijo Temari – enamorada de él – dijo fingiendo que era el padre - ¿Qué problema tienes Shikamaru? Le amo y me ama, así que parad ya, ¿No podéis alegraros por este niño?

\- Bueno... - dijo Gaara – está bien, acepto a Naruto como tu esposo – dijo de golpe y Temari y yo alucinamos.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Temari alucinando.

\- ¿No pensarás tener a ese niño fuera del matrimonio, no? – le pregunté y yo no quería casarme, eso no era el trato, Temari tampoco quería casarse conmigo - ¿Naruto? – me preguntó.

\- Nos casaremos – dijo Temari al final mirándome – pero cuando yo decida Gaara, no quiero casarme aún.

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Gaara.

\- Porque mira a Naruto... su sueldo no llega para una casa, necesitaremos dinero y hacerla – comentó y en parte era una salida.

\- Sí – le dije – cuando ahorre y tenga algo que ofrecerle me casaré con ella – le comenté.

\- Os lo pago yo – dijo Gaara.

\- Ni se te ocurra – le gritó Temari – no deshonres de esa forma la hombría de Naruto, él es capaz de mantener a su familia sin tu ayuda – comentó y menos mal que ella pensaba rápido, Sasuke seguía sonriendo.

\- Estupendo, ya que está todo arreglado... brindemos por ese nuevo bebé que el dobe va a darnos – dijo Sasuke sonriendo y entonces... entró Hinata enterándose de la noticia, era lo que me faltaba.

\- ¿Naruto? ¿Padre? – preguntó con su timidez.

\- Sí, se ha follado a Temari – dijo Sasuke con su poca sutileza ganándose una mirada de odio de todos – Ahora que ya todos lo saben y estamos al día ¿Podemos por favor sentarnos y comer? Tengo hambre – dijo con seriedad cogiendo un panecillo y empezando a comer.

Todos nos sentamos en la mesa y Temari tuvo la picardía de sentarse a mí lado evitando que Gaara se acercase, por lo menos lo tuve lejos durante la comida y lo agradecía, al que tenía frente a mí era a Sasuke, porque tanto dar vuelta a la mesa, había terminado de su lado a estar frente a él. Sasuke no dejaba de mirarme mientras comía y de verdad que es que yo sólo podía pensar en lo bestia que era y luego... miraba a Hinata triste. ¿Quién me mandaría a mí meterme en estos líos? Yo amaba a Hinata, me gustaba esa chica tímida pero estaba aquí "Teniendo un niño con Temari" porque Itachi Uchiha había realizado una misión de una egoísta Konoha que sólo buscaba salvarse a sí misma.

Sabía que tenía que hacer esto por Temari, por ese niño, pero me estaba fastidiando yo, casi me matan a mí por haberla dejado embarazada y lo peor... cuando se enterasen de que ese niño era de Itachi Uchiha y que yo había mentido ¿Cómo se iba a armar? No sabía cómo iba a resultar esto al final.

Salí de la sala y Temari se marchó a su habitación a descansar mientras Gaara decidió seguir con el papeleo que tenía acumulado. A mí Shikamaru me cogió por el pasillo y me empotró con fuerza contra una de las paredes cogiéndome por el cuello de la camisa y le dejé, quería saber que tenía que decirme este imbécil que le había hecho daño a Temari.

\- ¿Cómo has podido hacer esto Naruto? – me preguntó.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste tú hacerle esto a mi chica? – le amenacé y empecé a fingir que realmente estábamos juntos.

\- No mientas Naruto, vi a Itachi salir de su cuarto, ese crio no es tuyo – me dijo – no soy imbécil.

\- Ese crío es mío, Itachi vino una vez a por mí – le dije – quería extraer al Kyuubi pero no lo consiguió, yo estuve con Temari aquella noche – le mentí – he estado con ella todas las noches, te oí salir de tu cuarto e ir a suplicarle que volviera contigo y nosotros... pasábamos de ti, me la follaba mientras tú suplicabas – le dije porque había escuchado como suplicaba por las noches, su habitación estaba cerca de la mía.

\- Eres un desgraciado.

\- Me quiere a mí y la quiero.

\- No es cierto, ese crío no es tuyo, estoy seguro.

\- Entonces te convencerás cuando veas a ese chiquillo rubio de ojazos azules – le dije sonriendo – sólo tienes que esperar nueve meses – le dije soltándome de su agarre y marchándome.


	19. Visita

**Itachi Uchiha**

Estar tumbado en esta cueva sin nada que hacer, era sumamente aburrido, sólo tenía que esperar a que Sakura viniera todos los días a revisarme, porque tenía que hacer un seguimiento de mi enfermedad y se aseguraba de que me tomaba la medicación y de que estaba haciendo efecto, pero yo sólo podía pensar en Temari, en que no podía ir por las noches a verla y eso me amargaba el día. No sé cómo les habría ido con su hermano y la noticia de que Naruto era el padre, pero podía imaginarme la reacción del Kazekage, más que nada porque quizá si hubiera ido yo no se habría metido conmigo, podía aniquilarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero con Naruto... no es que fuera débil, pero su carácter no era tan frío y serio como el mío, sabían que podían meterse con él y se callaría o intentaría disculparse mientras que yo no lo haría, yo jamás dejaría que me humillasen, me utilizasen o me intimidasen, yo era el que siempre intimidaba a todos.

\- Bonito sitio el que te han montado – escuché a Deidara y sonreí

\- Eres de lo que no hay ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

\- Te seguí – me dijo como si nada - ¿Qué? ¿Crees que quería perderme la oportunidad de ver a dos Uchiha intentando matarse entre ellos? Tenía curiosidad – me comentó sonriendo.

\- ¿Cómo están las cosas por Akatsuki? – pregunté.

\- Movidas – me respondió – desde que has desaparecido todos se están preguntando lo que ocurre.

\- ¿Han dicho algo?

\- No, bueno... creen que estás muerto – me dijo

\- ¿Cómo ha llegado ese rumor a ellos?

\- Yo se lo dije – me confesó – creí que así te dejarían tranquilo un tiempo, piensan que tu hermano te ha matado.

\- ¿Se han creído esa tontería? – pregunté.

\- Sólo tuve que decirles que estabas muy enfermo y tu hermano aprovechó para matarte – dijo sentándose frente a mí en una piedra – a veces también pienso las cosas, aunque pueda sorprenderte.

\- Sé que piensas las cosas, no eres tonto, lo que quiero saber es ¿Por qué me ayudas? – pregunté.

\- Supongo que en el fondo... muy en el fondo, me caes bien – dijo sonriendo – ya pasé por algo así, te lo dije, perdí lo único que valía la pena en mi vida, supongo que no quiero que tú también pierdas más cosas de las que ya has perdido. Se os ve enamorados y por las noticias que me han llegado... felicidades, vas a ser padre.

\- Eres el primero que me felicita, que irónico – le dije sonriendo – todos estarán felicitando a Naruto.

\- Habría pagado por ver la cara del Kazekage al enterarse – ambos nos empezamos a reír por aquello.

Sólo con imaginarme al Kazekage enterándose de la noticia, ya me hacía gracia, pero también es cierto, que estaba preocupado por Temari, ese niño iba a traer de cabeza a mucha gente. Cómo se enterasen de que era mío, todas las villas empezarían a pelearse entre ellos, tratarían de hacerle daño a Temari o a ese niño, tratarían de obtenerlo como fuera por sus ojos y lo peor... es que no teníamos un clan que fuera a defenderlo, yo los había matado a todos. Nunca creí que mi decisión, acabase afectándome tanto. Siempre imaginé que el clan protegería a mis hijos, pero ya veo que me equivocaba.

\- ¿No se preguntarán los de Akatsuki dónde estarás? – le pregunté.

\- No lo creo, desde que no está Sasori están muy a la suya, no se dan cuenta de la mitad de cosas, de hecho no me mandan nada últimamente, estoy un poco aburrido.

\- Siempre has sido un chico raro – le dije.

\- Es posible – me respondió sonriendo – echo de menos a Sasori, no aguanto a Tobi, así que todos tienen claro que si me largo, es por no aguantar a mi compañero, no sospechan que estoy aquí contigo, de hecho piensan que estás muerto – se reía.

Me sorprendió cuando escuché voces al fondo de la cueva y es que venía Sakura a su revisión diaria, lo que me extrañó es encontrarme a Naruto y a Temari que venían con ella y me preocupé, más que nada porque no sabía cómo se atrevía a salir teniendo a un Uchiha en su vientre, cualquiera podría hacerle algo, pero como no... Sasuke iba tras ella también y en mi hermano confiaba, sé que no dejaría que le ocurriera nada.

Temari prácticamente vino corriendo y pasó hasta de Deidara acercándose a mí y besándome. La echaba de menos, eso era algo normal y no pude evitar incorporarme cogiéndola por la cintura y sentándola encima de mí mientras la besaba y colocaba mi mano en su vientre con suavidad.

\- ¿Cómo está mi chico? – le pregunté con una sonrisa y ella me miró y puso un puchero

\- ¿Y tú chica? – preguntó

\- A mi chica la veo estupenda como siempre – le dije besándola y ella me besó también hasta que se dio cuenta de otra cosa.

\- ¿Cómo que tu chico? ¿Y si es una chica? – me preguntó.

\- Entonces seguro que sale igualita a ti – le dije – pero va a ser un niño – le dije metiéndome un poco con ella - ¿qué tal todo por casa? – pregunté.

\- Está tranquilo ahora, bueno... Gaara ha montado una buena con el pobre Naruto – me explicó sonriendo – ha sido un poco gracioso.

\- Mi vida sigue corriendo peligro – nos dijo Naruto – lo que hay que hacer por ese niño, ya podíais haber tenido un poquito de cuidado.

\- Venga Naruto, no te quejes, ha sido divertido – dijo mi hermano – me encanta como corrías por las sillas huyendo del Kazekage.

\- Eres un cabronazo, en vez de ayudarme aún me lo empeorabas más. Tienes una bocaza – le dijo Naruto a mi hermano y él sonreía.

\- Ya me conoces Dobe...

\- Te quiero – aproveché para susurrarle a Temari mientras esos dos seguían con sus discusiones.

\- Y yo a ti – me dijo

\- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté tocando su vientre con suavidad.

\- Sí – me dijo – no ha habido problemas de nada y Sakura me hace revisiones de vez en cuando. ¿Cómo estás tú? – me preguntó.

\- Mejor... pero supongo que tendré tratamiento para demasiado tiempo. No estoy acostumbrado a tener que estar aquí tumbado sin hacer nada.

\- Bueno, tendrás que acostumbrarte porque te necesito bien sano – me dijo Temari sonriendo – y este niño también, piensa en las cosas que harás con él, serás un padre fantástico – me dijo besándome.

\- Tú si que eres perfecta – le dije besándola aún con mayor pasión y entonces escuché un carraspeo.

\- Yo mejor me marcho ya – dijo Deidara de golpe mirándonos y sonreí.

\- Está bien.

\- Vendré mañana por si necesitas algo. Hablaré con esa chica para que me explique lo que tengo que hacer – dijo señalando a Sakura y yo sólo pude sonreír.

Sé que pocas veces podría estar ya con Temari en bastante tiempo y era porque no era recomendable que saliera mucho de la protección de la villa, de hecho Sasuke ya venía bastante a regañadientes y aunque sé que se alegraba de estar aquí y verme, también le era complicado proteger a Temari fuera de las defensas de la villa, estaba él solo mientras en la villa contaría con más gente.

\- ¿Qué excusa habéis puesto para poder venir a verme? – le pregunté.

\- Que necesitaba tiempo con Naruto y nos íbamos a dar un paseo.

\- ¿Y Sasuke? – pregunté extrañado.

\- Oh, él es el más fácil, Naruto es encargado de vigilarlo, como siempre está conmigo Naruto, Sasuke lo tiene más fácil para poder protegerme.

Miré hacia mi hermano que seguía discutiendo con Naruto, algo normal en esos dos y me reí al escuchar sus tonterías, de verdad que esos dos se llevaban muy bien aunque siempre se metieran el uno con el otro, no podían estar separados. Sakura estaba allí tratando de hacerles entrar en razón y detener su discusión y aproveché para mirar a Temari.

\- ¿Qué te parece si les dejamos aquí un rato discutiendo y vamos a dar una vuelta? – le dije guiñándole un ojo.

\- Me parece... que ya tardabas en proponerlo.

Temari me ayudó a ponerme en pie y salimos de la cueva sin que se dieran cuenta y es que estaban demasiado entretenidos esos tres con su discusión. Caminamos por el bosque cercano y es que me venía bien eso de estirarme un poco, estaba cansado de estar sentado todo el día. Al final llegamos a un riachuelo y nos sentamos a descansar mirando el agua correr.

Por fin pude besarla sin cortarme ni un pelo, por fin... estábamos solos. Aproveché el momento y es que me apetecía estar con ella tanto como ella quería estar conmigo. Se sentó encima de mí y hundió sus dedos en mi pelo acariciando mi cabeza mientras yo colocaba mis manos en su cintura. La besé mientras ella me correspondía y aprovechaba de vez en cuando, a besar mi cuello. Desde luego ella sabía qué hacer para excitarme y es que llevaba un tiempo ya pensando sólo en ella, pensando en cuánto la deseaba y puede que ella tenía ahora sus hormonas un poco revolucionadas con todo esto del embarazo, porque me parece, que tenía las mismas ganas de sexo que tenía yo.

La tumbé con suavidad en la hierba y me posicioné encima. La escuché decirme que tuviera cuidado y sé perfectamente que se preocupaba por mí, pero yo estaba bien, no sé qué medicamento me estaban dando pero yo me sentía perfectamente, sí que es cierto que a veces la medicación me dejaba algo atontado pero no tenía dolor ni me sentía mal como antes, estaba genial. Aproveché en quitarle la ropa y prepararla escuchándola gemir al mínimo roce que le daba y es que sé que estaba igual de excitada que yo.

Seguramente esta sería de las últimas veces que podría verla, así que tenía que aprovechar aún con las ganas que tenía, entré en ella con mucho cuidado y es que tenía miedo de hacer daño al niño, aunque sé que ni siquiera le afectaría ahora lo que hiciera, era demasiado pronto, pero aún así, preferí tener cuidado por si acaso, ya amaba a ese niño incluso antes de que naciera, era mi hijo y lo protegería siempre, yo siempre estaría allí para él cuando me necesitase, no iba a abandonarle nunca.

Sé que Temari quería sexo algo más salvaje, a mí también me habría gustado, pero me negaba a dárselo por el simple hecho de estar embarazada, me preocupaba ella tanto como a ella le preocupaba mi salud y quizá por eso, no dijo nada y entendió que hoy lo tomásemos con calma. Me gustaba oír su cambio de respiración, me gustaba escucharla gemir por mí cuando le daba placer y es que me hacía sentir bien saber que me amaba, que disfrutaba conmigo, que estábamos bien juntos, que éramos el uno para el otro. No pude evitar correrme en su interior, pero supongo que ya daba igual, ya iba a ser padre y me encantaba la idea.

Cuando acabamos aprovechamos el mismo riachuelo para asearnos un poco y volvimos juntos caminando con tranquilidad. A la que llegamos a la cueva, Naruto y Sasuke seguían discutiendo y nos reíamos tanto Temari como yo. Sakura aprovechó al verme volver para darme la medicación y algunas indicaciones más aunque me dijo que debía tener paciencia, supongo que no me quedaba más remedio que confiar en mi hermano para que protegiera y cuidase a Temari mientras yo me recuperaba y es que mi enfermedad... iba para largo pero si podía recuperarme por completo, habría valido la pena, porque quería pasar toda mi vida con ese niño al lado de su madre, quería tener una mínima ilusión y esperanza de tener algo. El problema... es que no sabríamos como contarles la verdad cuando ese niño naciera, porque desde luego... no iba a salir rubio como Naruto, iba a salir lo más seguro moreno como yo.


	20. Konoha

**Shikamaru Nara**

¿Naruto y Temari? Aún era algo que me costaba mucho de creer... esos dos nunca habían hecho la mínima mención de que pudieran llegar a tener algo, de hecho yo no podía concebir a Naruto con ninguna chica, era un atolondrado, hasta tuve mis dudas en algún momento de si le gustaba Sasuke y es que tanto ir tras él y sus continuas discusiones eran demasiado, pero que acabase con Temari me sorprendió.

Tampoco creí que Temari, siendo una de las mejores estrategas de Suna, siendo embajadora entre las dos villas, una de las mujeres más fuertes de su Villa acabase fijándose precisamente en Naruto, si era un Dobe como bien decía Sasuke, no había lugar a la duda y encima luego estaba aún en mi cabeza lo que vi... porque vi claramente a Itachi saliendo una vez de la habitación de la rubia pero... Naruto no tenía motivo para mentirme, él no confiaría en Itachi, todos sabíamos que era un criminal, no le ayudaría así que no podía estar mintiéndome, aún así... no dejaba de pensar que quizá fuera de Itachi y Temari le estuviera encubriendo.

De Itachi hasta me lo creería más que de Naruto y es que Temari tenía mucho genio, Naruto era demasiado bueno, demasiado trozo de pan para ella, pero Itachi tenía su carácter para poder controlarla, él era más apto quizá a mis ojos, además era el Ninja más fuerte al que nos habíamos enfrentado, del clan Uchiha, con unos ojos que atemorizaban a cualquiera y sinceramente... aunque no creí en esa posibilidad jamás, al verle salir de su habitación me había creado la duda de qué hacía allí si no era por Temari o por Naruto, lo que estaba claro... es que Naruto no podía ser le padre del hijo que esperaba mi chica.

Odiaba reconocer esto, pero quizá tenía un poco de celos de que ese niño no iba a ser mío, de que ella jamás sería mía ya y todo porque cometí un error. Para colmo tenía a Ino enfadada conmigo por no haberle contado que estaba manteniendo una relación con Temari y haberla utilizado para saciar mi calentón del momento. Que problemáticas eran las mujeres. Tenía claro que quería estar con Temari, pero ahora lo veía aún más complicado, cada vez se alejaba más y más de mí y ese niño no me facilitaba las cosas, daba igual si era de Naruto o de Itachi.

Me habían mandado aquí con mi equipo para ayudar con lo de Akatsuki... y mi misión se supone que era mantener a la Hokage informada de todo, había mantenido de momento en secreto lo de aquella visita de Itachi, no sabía si debía contarla o no, de hecho, lo único que comenté al respecto es que parecía haber aún movimiento entorno a Naruto, pero no era cierto, creo que no iban a por Naruto y me temo que tampoco era Akatsuki, era sólo Itachi rondando a Temari. Siendo Itachi no sé que podrían mandarme hacer y es que él era un problema de Konoha, era uno de nuestros ninjas renegado, un traidor nuestro. ¿Tenía que seguir informando sobre él? En principio creía que sí, porque eran nuestros ANBU quienes le buscaban, eran un problema de nuestra villa y debíamos darle caza antes de que pudiera filtrar secretos a otras villas y provocar que nos atacasen.

Nuestro equipo tenía que volver ya a Konoha... había pasado meses desde todo este lío, Temari cada vez estaba más sonriente y esa barriga empezaba a notarse y qué decir de Naruto... él estaba encantado aunque a veces le veía conversar con Hinata y no sé qué le contaría pero algo raro había aquí en todo esto, sobre todo porque Sasuke desde que había vuelto estaba muy protector con Temari y eso era raro... quizá también esa actitud que había adoptado el Uchiha de no separarse de ella me hacía sospechar que su hermano tenía algo que ver en todo esto del embarazo, pero no había vuelto a ver a Itachi en meses, de hecho... Temari salía muy poco, así que dudaba que lo hubiera podido ver, a veces esa idea me pasaba por la mente y pensaba que Itachi no podía ser el padre y quizá sí lo era Naruto... quien sabía... todos ellos llevaban un juego muy extraño que me estaba dificultando entender lo que ocurría.

Hoy por fin recogíamos las cosas y volvíamos a Konoha, ya echaba de menos mi Villa, estaba un poco cansado de tanta arena, sol, calor durante el día y un frío atroz por las noches, el desierto no me gustaba nada y para vivir aquí debían estar todos locos. No entendía aún cómo podía vivir gente en una tierra tan alejada de todos los lugares, tan inhóspita y tan cruel, porque era una tierra terrible para todo lo que era la vida, de hecho hasta la vegetación tenía dificultades y los animales ni qué contar... escorpiones era lo único que yo había visto por aquí, empezaba a entender porqué a Sasori le llamaban el escorpión rojo de la arena. ¿Qué podía haber aquí en mitad de la nada? Realmente nada... o eso creía yo hasta que perdí a la chica a la que quería.

Llegamos al alba del día siguiente y ni siquiera me dejaron descansar, yo sólo quería ir a mi casa, a esa que había comprado para Temari y para mí y que aún no había podido prácticamente utilizar, entre Temari que se había marchado sin prácticamente haber entrado en ella y yo que me había tenido que ir a Suna, la casa seguía ahí intacta. Los guardias que vinieron a custodiarnos me llevaron directamente a ver a la Hokage y la vi tras su mesa llena de una pira de papeles. Suspiré agotado, no me apetecía nada tener que ponerme ahora a explicar las cosas, pero supongo que no me quedaba más remedio que darles mi informe, lo que me extrañó, es que Danzo estuviera también allí debatiendo algunos problemas con la Hokage.

\- Lo lamento, no sabía que estaba reunida – me disculpé.

\- No pasa nada Shikamaru, entra y danos tu informe. ¿Cómo va lo de Akatsuki? – me preguntó Tsunade.

\- No hay muchas novedades, todo está muy tranquilo desde hace unos meses – le comenté.

\- ¿No iban a por Naruto? – me preguntó extrañada.

\- Eso parecía – le informé – vi a Itachi Uchiha salir hace meses de la habitación de la hermana del Kazekage y me informaron de que el Uchiha estaba buscando a Naruto, pero... - me callé de golpe.

\- ¿Pero? – Preguntó Danzo extrañado.

\- Pero Temari está embarazada al parecer de Naruto y... la verdad es que tengo mis dudas, no sé si sería relevante o no.

\- ¿Y has esperado todo este tiempo a decirlo? – preguntó Danzo – si ese niño no fuera de Naruto y fuera del Uchiha... estaríamos todos en graves problemas – nos comentó – no podemos dejar que otras villas puedan capturar y utilizarlo en nuestra contra, podrían persuadirle de que atacase la villa, incluso su propio padre podría entrenarlo para llevar a cabo una venganza sobre nosotros.

\- ¿Venganza? – preguntó Tsunade extrañada - ¿Por qué Itachi Uchiha querría vengarse de Konoha? Ya obtuvo lo que quería... asesinó a su clan y se fugó ¿Hay algo que yo desconozca, Danzo? – le preguntó.

\- Es un Uchiha... nunca se sabe por dónde pueden ir, fíjate en Sasuke Uchiha, tan pronto se larga de la villa como decide volver ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos quietos esperando su ataque? – preguntó Danzo.

\- No creo que Sasuke Uchiha tenga intenciones de atacar la villa, ya lo habría hecho.

\- Sasuke Uchiha está en Suna por algo y estoy convencido de que está allí por ese crío, seguro que es de su hermano – comentó Danzo – y tú deberías haberlo dicho antes, no ahora que está a punto de dar a luz – me echó la bronca a mí.

\- Lo lamento, no lo vi importante, se supone que es de Naruto, los he estado controlando todo este tiempo, se comportan como si fueran una pareja, de hecho hasta han ido juntos a comprar las cosas para ese niño. A Naruto se le veía ilusionado.

\- Que Sasuke esté ahí no es una coincidencia. Hay que hacer algo – comentó Danzo.

\- Sí, dejar a ese niño nacer y luego veremos qué hacemos, no tiene porque ser un peligro – dijo Tsunade – El clan Uchiha era el más fuerte de la villa, no nos podemos dar el lujo de perder a todos sus miembros, así que ese niño nacerá y si es un Uchiha como sospecha Shikamaru, lo acogeremos en la villa.

\- No es una buena idea – dijo Danzo – los Uchiha ya nos han traido demasiados problemas.

\- He dicho... que veremos lo que haremos una vez nazca, no voy a condenar a un niño inocente por una superstición absurda de que traerá desastres a la villa... también Naruto según el consejo iba a traer desastres a la villa con el demonio de nueve colas en su interior y míranos... seguimos aquí gracias a él, así que nadie tocará a ese niño ¿Queda claro? – preguntó Tsunade enfadada.

\- Si Hokage – sama.

Salimos de la oficina de la Hokage y yo decidí irme a casa, aunque no vi muy convencido a Danzo con todo este tema. A mí personalmente no me parecía una mala idea la de la Hokage, pero me seguía preocupando algo... si era verdad que era un Uchiha, no iba a estar a salvo, en cuanto se supiera todos querrían a ese niño y a ver cómo narices iban a salvarlo un puñado de ninjas de la hoja, porque en Suna... habían pocos de los nuestros ahora mismo.

Mi gran duda ahora era si realmente había hecho bien o no, quizá sí para que tuvieran más vigilado a ese chico que iba a nacer, quizá no cuando la noticia empezara a correr, no se podía saber a ciencia cierta si era bueno o no, lo que empezaba a tener claro, es que no creía que Danzo fuera a quedarse quieto ante el tema de los Uchiha y desde luego, sabía algo que no nos contaba a los demás. Danzo tenía la manía de pasar siempre por encima de las órdenes del Hokage y es que no se podía evitar ver como anhelaba ese cargo con desesperación. Deseaba ser Hokage a cualquier precio, la avaricia le podía y le cegaba.

Llegué a casa y me duché antes de irme a dormir. Ya estaba en la cama tumbado, cuando escuché cómo llamaban a la puerta. Me levanté a abrir encontrándome a Ino en la puerta y venía preocupada, al final... fue ella quien acabó contándome que ese niño que Temari esperaba era de Itachi, al parecer se había enterado un día que Naruto lo estaba comentando con Sasuke. Me contó el miedo que tenía de Danzo y es que... aún no podía creerse todo lo que se había enterado acerca de Itachi, pero cuando a mí me lo contó, supe perfectamente que Danzo no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, no es que quisiera ver muerto a ese niño, quería sus ojos y haría lo que fuera para obtenerlos.

\- Hay que volver a Suna – le dije a Ino – hay que ayudarles.

\- No podremos solos – me dijo Ino – las villas se enterarán de esto, es el hijo de Itachi Uchiha ¿Sabes cuánta gente lo querrá? No estará seguro en ningún lado – me comentó.

\- Entonces lo sacaremos de Suna en cuanto nazca.

\- ¿Dónde lo llevaremos? Lo encontrarán y nosotros no podemos defenderlo.

\- Nosotros no, pero su padre sí, se lo llevaremos a él – le dije

\- ¿Cómo piensas encontrarle?

\- Los de Suna saben dónde está seguro, Naruto, Sasuke o Temari deben de estar al tanto de todo, hay que llegar antes de que llegue Danzo y proteger a ese niño.

\- Pues salgamos cuando antes – me dijo Ino.

Me dio el tiempo justo a coger las armas y algunas provisiones para el camino, pero nos fuimos esa misma noche. Supongo que vivir en mi casa tendría que esperar un tiempo más.


	21. Sin noticias

**Sabaku No Temari**

Cada día que pasaba me sentía más agotada y deseaba que este niño saliera ya. Tenía una barriga que daba miedo, menos mal que Itachi no podía verme porque estaba muy gorda y encima era por su culpa. Aún así, sonreí al verme en el espejo y es que sabía que dentro de mí seguía creciendo nuestro hijo, seguía creciendo un Uchiha, él era la primera esperanza para volver a crear ese clan, sólo quedaban Itachi y Sasuke o eso es lo que a mí me habían contado. Supongo que ambos hermanos deseaban lo mismo, volver a tener un clan, una familia, volver a empezar y crear una ética mejor a la que tenía el antiguo clan, dejar de perseguir el poder como hacían sus antepasados y mirar al futuro.

Echaba de menos a Itachi, sabía por Sakura que él estaba bien, se recuperaba y a un ritmo mejor del que esperaban, su corazón ya no estaba tan débil como las primeras veces cuando nos vimos. Confiaba mucho en que se iba a recuperar, pero ahora que se acercaba el parto, tenía miedo, cuando el niño naciera toda nuestra mentira se derrumbaría como una torre de papel cuando la mojan, no tendríamos nada para sostener la mentira, sé que tenía que contarlo... al menos a mis hermanos, a Gaara que era el encargado de la seguridad de la villa, más que nada... porque si la información se filtraba, necesitaríamos bastante defensa, no quería que mi villa sufriera los azotes de la destrucción porque un puñado de ninjas deseosos de poder quisieran los ojos de mi hijo.

Me decidí a hablar esto con Gaara y con Kankuro, de hecho... estaba tan cerca mi parto que creo... era necesario contar la verdad a los que estábamos aquí y eso incluía el equipo de Kiba, pero no quería hacerlo sin la supervisión de Sasuke, él era el que había estado aguantando aquí los nueve meses y la verdad... odiaba el desierto, se aburría como el que más, siempre decía que no había nada que hacer y lo que más odiaba... las tormentas de arena que nos recluían en casa siempre.

Él sí había conseguido salir algún día con Naruto a ver a Itachi y me traían noticias como supongo, también le llevaban noticias a Itachi sobre mí, pero yo no le veía desde hacía meses, Sasuke decía que era más seguro así, que todos pensasen que era Naruto y no me vieran hacer cosa raras o escapadas a escondidas, así que me tocaba quedarme y eso me amargaba, yo quería ver a Itachi, quería contarle todo sobre el embarazo, quería poder besarle, sentirme apoyada por él, pero no había nada que hacer, Sasuke también era un cabezón y depender mi seguridad de él es lo que tenía de malo... que no me dejaba moverme, tenía que obedecerle.

Salí de la habitación para ver como Sasuke venía por el pasillo en mi busca, la verdad es que se comportaba como un buen cuñado, me cuidaba mucho y aunque trataba de camuflarlo, sonreía cuando tocaba mi vientre saludando a ese niño, en el fondo era un chico cariñoso, sólo que cuando veía a Naruto se ponía de nuevo a discutir con él como de costumbre. Estos dos no cambiarían en la vida.

\- Sasuke... - le llamé y él levantó su vista de mi vientre a mis ojos - ¿Crees que deberíamos decirlo? – le pregunté.

\- No – fue su contestación.

\- ¿Cuánto crees que deberíamos contar la verdad? – le pregunté.

La alarma de la torre de Suna empezó a sonar, eso sólo podía significar problemas y es que estaba claro que en algún momento esa alarma iba a sonar, ya lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque me extrañaba que no lo hubiera hecho antes. Pregunté a uno de los ninjas que trabajaban en la casa y me comentó que me retirase a mi habitación y odiaba que me tratasen como a una niña indefensa sin que me dieran explicaciones, pero Sasuke lo cogió del cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia nosotros de nuevo evitando que se marchase y le preguntó serio como era él qué ocurría. Me sorprendió porque Sasuke siempre era así, pero al menos conseguía lo que se proponía y el ninja, atemorizado de ver esos ojos rojos le respondió que había un grupo de ninjas a las puertas de la villa dispuestos a entrar como fuera. Sasuke soltó al ninja y salió corriendo a seguir con sus obligaciones evitando volver a cruzarse con Sasuke.

\- Creo que el momento de decirlo ha llegado – me dijo Sasuke – se ha filtrado la información, ya saben que es de Itachi, al menos los de fuera de Suna.

\- ¿Qué plan tienes pensado? – le pregunté.

\- ¿Plan? ¿Te parece que tengo algún plan a esto? – me preguntó él a mi – mi plan es asesinar a todo el que cruce esa puerta – me dijo como si nada - ¿Tienes un plan mejor?

\- No – le dije

\- Entonces solucionemos este asunto con tu hermano, arreglémosle la vida a Naruto y espero que Gaara no te quiera matar cuando sepa que el padre es mi hermano – dijo Sasuke.

\- Vamos a hablar con mi hermano.

Mi hermano estaba muy ocupado organizando al resto de ninjas para defender la villa y pasaba de mí, me mandó como el anterior guardia a mi habitación y al final... me cabreé, le chillé delante de todos los demás ninjas y me dio igual, al menos conseguí llamar su atención y es que estando embarazada lo que menos les apetecía era cabrearme con mis hormonas como las tenía, así que Gaara acabó mandándome al despacho y llamó a los de Konoha para reunirnos allí junto a Kankuro.

Nos reunimos todos en el despacho de Gaara y estaba muy nerviosa pero más nervioso vi a Naruto que me miraba casi asustado de cuando dijéramos la verdad sobre toda esta mentira que habíamos formado. Iba a decirlo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe dejándonos ver a Shikamaru y a Ino que venían agotados. Nos sorprendimos todos de verles allí, pero a mí no me importó mucho si estaban o no, tenía que decirlo pero Sasuke se me adelantó dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

\- Siento deciros que el Dobe no dejó embarazada a Temari, éste no sería capaz de tener buena puntería jamás, sólo hay que ver como lanza los Kunais.

\- Serás idiota – le insultó Naruto mientras Sasuke sonreía y todos nos quedábamos anonadados por su brutalidad para decir las cosas.

\- ¿Pero qué...? – intentó hablar Gaara.

\- Gaara... - le dije yo – el padre es Itachi Uchiha, lamento haberte mentido pero era la única forma de proteger a este niño, todos esos que están ahí fuera vienen a por él.

\- Joder – exclamó Gaara – ya podíais habérmelo contado antes y habría intentado reforzar las defensas - ¿Es que no sabéis lo que es decir la verdad? Podía aceptar que no confiaseis en Shikamaru, pero en mí... - dijo mosqueado.

\- Ey, menos – se quejó Shikamaru – que yo he venido para decir que Danzo está de camino y no viene con buenas intenciones, quiere los ojos de ese niño a como dé lugar, así que espero que tengáis un buen plan y como buen plan me refiero a que le deis ese niño a Itachi.

\- No podemos – dijo Sakura – tiene una enfermedad grave, aún se está recuperando. El único Uchiha disponible ahora mismo... es Sasuke.

\- Genial – dijo Shikamaru viendo que no llegaríamos a ningún lado – un ejército entero contra... Sasuke Uchiha.

\- ¿Crees que no puedo con ellos? – preguntó cabreado Sasuke.

\- Además, aún estoy yo – dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras golpeaba su puño con la otra mano – les daré una paliza.

\- Por favor Dobe... apártate de mi camino y no me entorpezcas la faena, no puedo protegerte.

\- No necesito que me protejas – se quejó.

\- Siempre me ha tocado cubrirte las espaldas.

\- Llevas muchos años fuera Sasuke, te aseguro que soy mejor que tú ahora mismo.

\- Por favor no me hagas reír.

\- ¿Quieres comprobarlo? – le retó Naruto – genial... contemos a cuántos derriba cada uno y al acabar hacemos cuentas – le retó.

\- Suena genial – le dijo Sasuke.

\- Parad ya y proteged a mi hermana – se quejó ahora Gaara – pondré a todos los ninjas que tenga, al menos sabemos que te buscan a ti, sólo hay que defender a una persona.

\- ¿No sería más conveniente sacarla de Suna? – preguntó Ino – si entran aquí no tendrá una escapatoria.

\- Esperemos que no entren – dijo Gaara - ¿Seguro de que Itachi no vendrá a ayudar? – preguntó.

\- No lo sé – dijo Sakura – aún no está completamente recuperado, estaba terminando el tratamiento.

Si decía que no estaba preocupada mentiría y si dijera que Sasuke no le estaba poniendo ojos y mirando a Ino... también mentiría, pero no entendía qué era lo que pretendía Sasuke... aunque teniendo en cuenta cómo estaba últimamente de enfadado con Shikamaru después de todo lo que le conté, tampoco me extrañaba que quisiera vengarse de él haciendo lo mismo que me hizo a mí, quizá... quitándole a la chica y es que del Uchiha me creía cualquier cosa. Sonreí porque éste era capaz de ligarse a Ino sólo por fastidiar a Shikamaru, era un caso perdido. Lo que estaba claro... es que Naruto parecía querer arreglar las cosas con Hinata.

Mientras me iba hacia mi habitación donde Sasuke me había mandado a descansar, vi a Naruto arreglando las cosas con Hinata, explicándole con detalle todo lo que había pasado y jurando que él no me había tocado. Sonreí al verle, de verdad que ahora es cuando se empezaban a arreglar las cosas para ellos aunque para mí... empezaban a complicarse. No quería ver a mi villa sufrir y antes de volver a mi habitación, hablé con Gaara de nuevo. Le pregunté si no habría otro sitio donde poder ir, porque no quería quedarme aquí y ver como mi gente iba a pelear por el hijo de un criminal pero Gaara sonrió.

\- Temari... no es el hijo de un criminal, es el sobrino del Kazekage – me dijo – eso no quiere decir que me tome a bien tu relación con Itachi Uchiha, de hecho... aún quiero aclarar cuentas con él por lo que te ha hecho pasar – me aclaró – pero ahora mismo lo más importante es salvar a ese niño y estoy convencido de que si aguantamos lo suficiente, le daremos tiempo a Itachi a recuperarse y vendrá a ayudarnos.

\- Vale – le dije a Gaara – Gracias por ayudarme.

\- Soy tu hermano ¿Cómo no iba a ayudarte? Tú y Kankuro sois lo más importante que tengo y espero que Sasuke te proteja como es debido – comentó – que por cierto... ¿Dónde anda ese chico?

\- No lo sé – le dije – luego iré a buscarle.

Salí de nuevo del despacho de mi hermano y cuando me dirigía a mi cuarto, vi la puerta contigua abrirse y de ella salió Sasuke acompañado de Ino. Aquello me chocó mucho pero al verme sonreír, Sasuke se apresuró a seguirme y entró conmigo en el cuarto.

\- Deja de poner esa sonrisa – me dijo.

\- ¿Qué tienes tú con Ino? – le pregunté picarona.

\- Nara – me dijo – de hecho intento convencerla de que salga con tu hermano

\- ¿Qué? – pregunté alucinando.

\- ¿Qué? Tú hermano me mira muy mal y si le busco una chica, estará más ocupado y dejará de vigilarme constantemente – me dijo y me empecé a reír.

Enserio que los Uchiha eran raros y lo peor de todo... es que Sasuke siempre hablaba en serio, sabía que intentaba juntar a Ino con mi hermano. Imaginarme a Sasuke tratando de convencer a Ino de que mi hermano era un buen chico y un buen partido... me hacía reír.

\- De verdad que eres un caso – le dije.

\- ¿Crees que a Naruto realmente le gusta Hinata? – me preguntó de golpe.

\- No lo sé Sasuke, ve y pregúntale – le dije – si tanto te preocupa... ¿No sois amigos desde la infancia? Deberías tenerle confianza.

\- Y se la tengo... o se la tenía antes de marcharme, no sé, me siento raro con él – me confesó – no tenemos la misma relación que antes de que me fuera.

\- Creo que le estás dando mucha importancia, quieres ser como eras antes y no puedes volver atrás Sasuke, dejaste la villa y eso aún le duele a Naruto, pero si dejases de nuevo el equipo, Naruto volvería a preocuparse por ti, siempre se ha preocupado por ti, vuestra relación no ha cambiado, sólo tiene miedo de que le abandones de nuevo – le aclaré.

\- Puede ser – me dijo – no lo había pensado así. ¿Entonces Ino para tu hermano te parece bien, no? – me preguntó cambiando de tema y sonreí.


	22. Danzo

**Sabaku No Temari**

Cuando me desperté aquella mañana, sentía un peso fuera de lo normal en mi vientre y al abrir con pesadez los ojos tocando a ciegas sobre él, me di cuenta de que había pelo... alguien estaba apoyando su cabeza sobre mi vientre con dulzura. Me incorporé un poco para ver a Sasuke completamente dormido con su cabeza en mi abdomen y su mano en mi vientre. Seguramente tanto estar protegiéndome había acabado durmiéndose y es que llevaba noches sin descansar apenas vigilando día y noche que nadie pudiera hacerme daño. Realmente adoraba a su hermano y quería a este niño, era un buen chico y sé que estaba lleno de preocupaciones porque aunque no quisiera decirlo, sabía todo lo que le preocupaba.

Le preocupaba que la villa no le aceptase de nuevo, le preocupaba que la villa tratase de hacer lo mismo que le hicieron a su hermano, tenía miedo de volver y de crear un clan que luego quisieran volver a destruir, tenía miedo de las ansias de poder de los Uchiha, de que esa avaricia de poder les condujese de nuevo a su destrucción, tenía miedo de perder a su hermano, de perder a este niño, de perder a Naruto, porque aunque no lo dijese... había echado de menos a Naruto y añoraba la relación que tenían antes de su huída. Sé que tenía algo de celos de Hinata, le quitaba la amistad de Naruto, estaba más tiempo con ella que con Sasuke y eso le dolía, por eso creía que ya no sería nunca igual a como era antes.

No era un mal chico, tenía las cosas muy claras de lo que quería, siempre quiso ser fuerte para poder vengar a su familia, quiso matar a su hermano creyendo que era lo correcto, intentó devolver el honor a su clan, se fugó de la villa y era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir sus objetivos y eso era digno de admirar, era igual que su hermano. Esos dos se parecían mucho, eran protectores, tiernos y a la vez intimidantes.

Sonreí al verle dormir tan tranquilo, creo que hacía demasiado tiempo que no había visto a Sasuke tan relajado, era casi como un niño pequeño que no tiene preocupaciones, porque cuando se despertaba... todo eran preocupaciones. Acaricié su revoltoso cabello enredándolo entre mis dedos y Sasuke pareció sentirse aún más a gusto. Supongo... que echaba de menos a su madre, era muy joven cuando Itachi tuvo que asesinar a todo su clan y Sasuke echaba de menos a su familia, las caricias que le daban, las palabras dulces... las sonrisas, Sasuke sólo quería volver a tener una familia.

Le vi abrir los ojos con calma y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido encima de mí, pero no dijo nada al verme sonreír mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Realmente seguía pensando que este chico necesitaba a su familia y ahora mismo... su familia era Itachi y este niño al que quería proteger como fuera.

\- ¿Has dormido bien? – le pregunté sonriendo.

\- Sí – me dijo – lo siento, me quedé dormido, debería haber estado vigilando.

\- Estabas cansado, de hecho... deberías descansar un rato más, lo necesitas, llevas días cuidándome.

\- No tengo tiempo para descansar – me dijo – no ahora que están tan cerca los enemigos, podría pasar cualquier cosa.

\- Todos los ninjas de la aldea de la Arena están al tanto, no dejarán que me pase nada, descansa un rato más, Sasuke.

\- Voy a ir a buscar a Naruto – me dijo de golpe – si es que consigo pillarle, siempre anda ocupado ahora.

\- No está tan ocupado – le dije sonriendo – siempre tiene tiempo para ti Sasuke. Creo que deberíais hablar esto, tú te sientes apartado por él mientras él siente miedo de que te vayas de nuevo, tenéis que hablar sobre esto.

\- Es posible...

\- ¿Pero hablarás con él? – le pregunté.

\- Aún no lo sé.

\- Pues piénsalo – le dije.

Sasuke se levantó y se marchó, no sé si a hablar o simplemente porque lo consideraba casi como su hermano, por eso siempre estaba con él. Yo me quedé un rato más en la cama mirando el techo, sólo podía pensar en Itachi y más cuando me tocaba el vientre, porque ese niño era de él, era nuestro y quería que su padre estuviera aquí con nosotros, pero supongo que no podía ser. Esperaba que el tratamiento le estuviera haciendo efecto, sólo deseaba que estuviera bien y pudiera volver con nosotros, deseaba verle, tenía muchas ganas de estar con él.

Miré entonces hacia el Kunai que tenía su sello, no había vuelto a utilizar esa técnica del cuarto Hokage, no había vuelto por mi habitación en meses, ni yo había podido ir a verle, necesitaba verle y más ahora que este niño iba a nacer, quería estar con él, sentir su apoyo, poder decirle que era nuestro hijo, que viéramos su rostro por primera vez juntos, pero no podía venir, todos lo sabíamos, él no podría estar aquí y eso en parte me entristecía.

Bajé a desayunar y desde luego Sasuke estaba raro, no hablaba mucho y eso que tenía a Naruto más o menos cerca y yo pensaba que aprovecharía para meterse con él, pero no lo hizo y eso sí era extraño de verdad. Estaba a punto de hablar con Sasuke cuando me quejé del dolor y es que me dolía demasiado el vientre, sentía pinchadas una tras otra y Sasuke preocupado se levantó de la mesa viniendo hacia mí preguntándome qué me ocurría.

\- Creo... que tu sobrino quiere salir – le dije tratando de sonreír.

\- Llevadla a su habitación – dijo Gaara a los guardias más cercanos – Y traed al médico.

\- Yo iré la llevaré – dijo Sasuke cogiéndome en brazos para llevarme a la habitación mientras Naruto nos seguía también con preocupación.

\- ¿Cómo vas Temari? – preguntó Naruto

\- Con dolor – le dije – pero feliz de que por fin podré verle – le sonreí – sólo... me gustaría que Itachi hubiera estado aquí.

\- Si todo sale bien, podréis estar toda una vida juntos, pero ahora preocúpate en que ese niño salga bien, nosotros nos ocuparemos de defenderte – me comentó Naruto con una sonrisa.

Naruto abrió la puerta de mi habitación cediéndole el paso a Sasuke que aún me llevaba en brazos y me dejaba tumbada en la cama. Ambos se quedaron allí conmigo y sé que había varios guardias en la entrada de mi habitación, Gaara los mandaría allí para controlar que nadie entrase cuando ese niño naciera, porque todos tenían claro... que ese niño era importante, querrían llevárselo para poder quitarle sus ojos. Confiaba en Sasuke, sé que ni él ni Naruto dejarían que entrase nadie para llevárselo y cuando Sakura entró a ayudarme con el parto, me quedé aún más tranquila de tenerlos a los tres aquí, el equipo siete al completo.

Si Itachi hubiera estado aquí cuando empezaron las contracciones, le habría dicho de todo, llamarle imbécil se me habría quedado demasiado corto, porque ahora mismo este inmenso dolor que sentía era por su maldita culpa, él me había dejado así de gorda y con este dolor, sé que el regalo de poder tener un hijo era lo mejor, pero era su esperma el que lo había hecho posible y por tanto... me dolía por su culpa.

Estuve toda la mañana con contracciones pero según Sakura, no había dilatado lo suficiente para que el niño pudiera nacer, así que no me quedaba más remedio que aguantar. Ella tampoco era experta en partos y cuando vino el especialista que mi hermano había mandado llamar, Sakura decidió irse a ayudar al resto de patrullas de Suna a vigilar el perímetro, yo ya estaba en buenas manos pero la verdad... es que a Naruto casi le da algo y se tuvo que salir fuera dejándome sola con Sasuke, que también estaba medio pálido aunque aguantaba todavía la impresión que debía dar el parto, pero bueno... yo no veía nada, un día le preguntaría a Sasuke si todo salía bien.

Cuando empecé a dilatar lo suficiente, el médico me informó dándome algún pequeño truco y tratando de relajarme para poder afrontar este nuevo reto, pero yo estuve a punto de maldecirle, no podía relajarme con este dolor ¿Estaba mal de la cabeza? Cómo se notaba que no estaba él en mi lugar. Por mucho que me dijeran una vez había dilatado lo suficiente, que empujase para sacar al niño, ¡Dios... cómo dolía! Grité del dolor y es que no sólo era dolor... era agotamiento, no sé si después de ayudar a mi hijo a salir yo podría moverme, me dolía todo el cuerpo, estaba sudando por el esfuerzo y sólo podía pensar en Itachi, intentaba centrarme en la sonrisa que pondría al ver a su hijo, me decía una y otra vez que esto pasaría pronto y la felicidad nos inundaría a ambos teniendo a nuestro hijo en brazos, sólo tenía que aguantar, sólo serían unas horas antes de ser feliz.

Grité aún más cuando empezó a salir el niño, sé que estaba saliendo, lo notaba y el médico me animaba a que siguiera empujando mientras él también trataba de ayudarle a salir y cuando salió, me lo enseñaron antes de llevárselo a limpiarle la sangre. Lloré de la alegría de verle al fin, como todos suponíamos, era un chico moreno, ni siquiera podía verle los ojos, los tenía cerrados y lloraba, supongo que el esfuerzo había sido para ambos, pero ya estaba aquí con nosotros, por fin estaba aquí el hijo de Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke también sonreía y lo primero que dijo es que era idéntico a los Uchiha... era lo que me faltaba, yo quería que sacase algo mío por lo menos, ya sé que los Uchiha eran muy fuertes, muy guapos y muy sobre protectores, pero quería que sacase algo de mí, no podía quedárselo todo de su padre, aún así sonreí pero cuando la explosión estalló derrumbando parte de la pared, menos mal que estuvo Sasuke rápido y activó el Susanoo para evitar que los escombros cayeran encima de nosotros, aún así, pude ver a Danzo frente a nosotros y yo que aún tenía a mi hijo en brazos, lo abracé aún más tratando de protegerle mientras Sasuke se acercaba hacia mí, pero no le dio tiempo, pude ver como el ataque venía directo hacia nosotros y cerré los ojos tratando de cubrir al niño, ya no tenía fuerzas para nada más, pero si uno de los dos tenía que morir, prefería ser yo.

El golpe no llegó y pensé si Sasuke lo había conseguido detener, pero al abrir los ojos... no podía creerme lo que veía, Itachi Uchiha encima de mí sosteniéndose con ambos brazos para no cargar su peso encima mío con una espada atravesada en su estómago y grité, le veía sangrar y me sonreía, pero yo no podía dejar de gritar y ver a Itachi defendiéndonos, muriéndose frente a mí hasta que se dispersó toda su figura en un montón de cuervos negros y dejándome ver al verdadero Itachi a mi lado.

\- ¿Itachi? – le llamó Sasuke sin poder creerselo.

\- Lo has hecho bien Sasuke – le dijo – Ahora ve a ayudar a los demás, yo me ocupo de esto.

\- ¿Itachi? – le pregunté yo casi sin voz ya por el agotamiento.

\- Estoy aquí – me dijo sonriendo – estoy contigo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté preocupada.

\- Sí – me dijo – pero voy a sacaros de aquí, necesitas descansar.

\- Pero... ¿Y los de mi villa? – le pregunté preocupada.

\- Te dejaré en un lugar a salvo y volveré a ayudarles, te lo prometo.

Me cogió en brazos mientras yo aún sostenía a nuestro niño y me llevó hasta un claro del bosque cerca de Konoha, lo reconocía aunque no entendía que hacíamos aquí. Empecé a entender las cosas cuando vi a Deidara allí y acabé pasando de los brazos de Itachi a los de Deidara.

\- Ya sabes dónde llevarla, me reuniré más tarde contigo.

\- De acuerdo – le dijo Deidara y sin más, Itachi volvió a desaparecer, seguramente... se iba a Suna a ayudar al resto.


	23. Guerra Uchiha

**Itachi Uchiha**

Casi nueve meses y no había visto a Temari, como mucho a mi hermano que venía de vez en cuando preocupado con sus cosas sobre la villa o sobre Naruto y a Sakura que venía a darme la medicación. Naruto apenas aparecía, generalmente si venía... era con Sasuke y siempre estaban discutiendo por cualquier tontería, yo creo que mi hermano trataba como fuera de volver a tener esa relación que había perdido hace mucho con él, pero yo tampoco la veía perdida... quizá veía dudas en ambos. Sasuke veía a un Naruto que intentaba no meterse mucho con él por miedo a que huyese de nuevo y Naruto veía a un Sasuke que se marcharía en cualquier momento y con quien no quería tener altercados para evitar su fuga, al final y por no hablar las cosas claramente esos dos... así seguían, con sus torturas psicológicas, metiéndose el uno con el otro y poniéndome un dolor de cabeza terrible a mí.

El que solía venir a verme era Deidara y al menos me entretenía contando las historias que estaban pasando, al no poder moverme, él era mis ojos y mis oídos ahí fuera y es que una cosa es que me tuvieran aquí recluido y otra, que no quisiera enterarme de lo que ocurría y más tratándose de mi hijo, porque al final... el que estaría en problemas sería él. Aún así, siempre estaba atento al sello de Temari pero no parecía darme señales de peligro, por lo que no tenía porque ir y era mejor así. Me moría de ganas de verla, de eso nadie podía tener dudas, pero no quería ir a causarles problemas y encima... si saliera de aquí seguro que Sakura se enfadaría por lo del tratamiento y es que aún estaba débil.

Deidara venía muchas veces y se sentaba en una de las rocas del fondo mirándome con detenimiento, pero yo no hacía mucho caso a veces. Sé que Deidara no se encontraba a gusto en Akatsuki ahora, también sabía que quería dejarlo pero no podía, no sabía cómo salir de este lío en el que yo le metí. Supongo que echaba de menos a Sasori y es que era normal... no había quien aguantase a Tobi y sus tonterías, si me hubiera tocado a mí como compañero, lo habría lanzado al primer foso que hubiera visto y simplemente... habría utilizado alguna de mis técnicas oculares para no dejar ni rastro de él, no lo soportaba y desde luego... a Deidara le costaba mucho trabajo tener que ir a las misiones con él.

Siempre me hablaba de Sasori y era normal, fueron compañeros desde hacía muchos años, eran tal para cual y me recordaban un poco a Naruto y a Sasuke, siempre discutían por todo, sobre todo por el arte, pero también era cierto que Deidara respetaba mucho a Sasori, hasta le llamaba Danna y eso para alguien tan arrogante como el rubio... tenía que significar algo. El arte de ambos a mí me desesperaba, no soportaba el continuo ruido de las explosiones de Deidara cuando entrenaba, pero también es cierto, que sabía lo eficaces que podían ser sus técnicas y de Sasori... siempre dejaba todo por medio y esa maldita manía suya de convertir a los muertos en su marioneta... siempre temí que entrase un día a matarme solo para tenerme como su marioneta, pero nunca lo hizo, era bastante respetuoso.

Esos dos eran una buena pareja en Akatsuki, se compenetraban bien y ahora tener a Tobi... hacía que Deidara me diera algo de lástima. Yo me divertía muchas veces en estos meses escuchando las historias de Deidara con todo lo que le había pasado con Sasori en esos últimos años y esos dos tenía historias para matar de risa a cualquiera, eran tal para cual.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando nazca ese niño? – me preguntó de golpe Deidara y me quedé paralizado ante su pregunta.

\- No lo había pensado – le dije – no puedo llevarlo conmigo, sería una locura condenar a ese niño a mi vida de criminal, tampoco puedo pedirle a Temari que lo críe ella sola, yo quiero a ese niño, quiero estar con él pero... todo es tan complicado, no podemos estar juntos, no podemos vernos apena y ese niño va a necesitar una protección que yo no sé si podré darle estando tan lejos de él.

\- ¿Por qué no intentas volver a la villa? – me preguntó.

\- ¿Después de lo que hice? – pregunté y es que Deidara no sabía nada de mi misión, él aún pensaba que yo fui el culpable – no me perdonarían y también sería alejar a Temari de su villa.

\- Temari contigo iría donde fuera, de eso estoy convencido y ese niño... ese niño te querrá, querrá un padre y creo que eres la persona ideal, criaste a Sasuke prácticamente tu solo y no salió tan mal... quizá un poco vengativo – me dijo sonriendo.

\- A Sasuke le arruiné la vida – le dije serio – creí que le protegía, que le salvaba, creí que hacía lo correcto para mantenerle a salvo y lo único que hice en mi vida fue alejarle de mí cuando más necesitaba una familia, fue ir separándole poco a poco y mentirle, crearle un odio dentro de él que no podía ser bueno. No creo que un mentiroso como yo sea capaz de criar bien a un hijo, quizá Temari pueda enseñarle más que yo.

\- Es un Uchiha – me dijo Deidara – Temari hay cosas que no puede enseñarle, cuando ese niño empiece a activar sus ojos tú tendrías que estar allí y explicarle como funciona todo, Temari no puede hacer tú trabajo, ella no sabe tus habilidades, ni conoce los secretos de vuestro clan, ese es tú trabajo.

\- Si volviera a Konoha Kakashi podría explicarle a ese niño, podría ser su profesor.

\- Itachi... seamos sinceros... Kakashi aprendió a utilizar el Sharingan a medias, tú sabes manejarlo perfecto, sabes todos los trucos, todas sus habilidades, las manejaste todas, eres tú el que debe enseñar a ese chico y te mueres de ganas de hacerlo, pero hay algo que te frena y es que no quieres apartarlos de la seguridad de una villa. Habla con Konoha – me dijo – llega a un trato con ellos y regresa, coge a Temari y a ese niño y vuelve a tu hogar.

Desde luego tenía clara una cosa... mientras Danzo siguiera en Konoha, yo no podría volver, porque si hablase con Tsunade... si todo este asunto se arreglase, estaba claro que me aceptarían de nuevo, podía proteger la villa de cualquiera, hasta me agradecerían que volviera, yo era el genio Uchiha, pero Danzo me lo impediría, me trataría como el traidor que hizo ver que era y ahora no sabía cómo arreglar todo este lío, pero lo que estaba claro, es que si quería una vida al lado de Temari y de mi hijo, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que empezar a pensar en la forma de darles una seguridad y la seguridad... era una villa, un clan, amistades, no irnos solos a la aventura mientras nos perseguían ninjas de todas las regiones para matarnos por desertores, por traidores.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – me preguntó Deidara al sentirme distraido.

\- Algo no va bien – le dije – en cuanto vuelva... ve a Konoha – le comenté.

\- ¿Qué te vas? ¿Dónde? Sakura dijo que no te movieras – me recalcó.

\- Lo sé, pero no tengo tiempo ni para discutir contigo ni para hacer caso a Sakura, ¿Lo harás?

\- Sí, ir a Konoha cuando vuelvas – me repitió – Pero ¿Qué hago en Konoha? – me preguntó extrañado aunque no le di tiempo a decir nada más y yo no contesté.

Saqué un kunai con el sello y me teletransporté al sello en el cuerpo de Temari, no tenía tiempo para más y dejé una copia encima de su cuerpo mientras me teleportaba al otro Kunai de su habitación. Había sentido el peligro, el sello se había activado avisándome y yo no era de quedarme aquí quieto esperando a recuperarme si mi familia estaba en peligro, así que lo sentía por Sakura, pero no iba a quedarme al margen de esta situación.

Danzó estaba frente a mí y se extrañó al verme, pero no le sorprendió la copia de cuervos que había dejado para parar su ataque hacia mi hijo y mi novia. Supongo que no esperó matarme en un golpe, al menos no a mí, el genio Uchiha. Fui su mejor estudiante, podía haberle pasado con facilidad pero decidí salvar a mi hermano y marcharme de la villa como un criminal, pero no dejaría que cogiera a mi hijo. Sasuke se extrañó de verme y Temari aún más, de hecho por el grito que dio al ver atravesada mi copia, creo que se pensaba que me habían dado a mí, luego pareció calmarse al descubrir que era una copia.

Me acerqué a Temari y la cogí en brazos teleportándome de nuevo donde estaba Deidara. La dejé en sus brazos y le indiqué como ya habíamos hablado que la llevase a Konoha, ella no tenía ninguna orden de busqueda así que no le sería complicado entrar y estar bajo la vigilancia y protección de la Hokage, lo importante era sacarla de Suna donde estaban todos ahora buscando a ese niño.

Volví junto a Sasuke y los demás para enfrentar a Danzo, era hora de empezar a acabar esto... él se había metido hace años con los Uchiha y ahora era hora de que nosotros le devolviéramos el favor. Sasuke sonrió al verme allí a su lado y no pude evitar pensar que había cambiado, ya no era ese niño al que tenía que proteger, ahora era un verdadero Uchiha.

\- Sabía que volverías a por ella – me dijo Danzo – pero no me importa, puedo matarte a ti primero, llevarme tus ojos y luego ir a por tu hijo.

\- A mi hijo no le tocarás – le dije.

\- ¿Dónde piensas llevarlo Itachi? Aunque me mates no tienes nada que ofrecerles, eres un criminal buscado en todas las regiones.

\- Lo llevaré donde todo empezó, lo llevaré a Konoha – le dije – y le enseñaré todos los trucos que debió aprender de su clan. Ese niño es el primero para resurgir nuestro clan.

Ni Sasuke ni yo le dimos tiempo a atacarnos, activamos el Susanoo para protegernos y atacamos juntos, era la primera vez que luchábamos enserio los dos juntos. Le había encargado cuidar de mi chica y lo había hecho, la había protegido hasta aquí, sabía que podía confiar en mi hermano tanto como él confiaba ahora en mí. No volveríamos a separarnos, quería volver al clan con él, rehacer todo desde el principio, enseñarle entre los dos a mi hijo lo que era ser un Uchiha y lo haríamos, lo había decidido, me entregaría a Konoha si era necesario para que me hijo estuviera a salvo.

Danzó acabó cayendo frente a nosotros y ni siquiera tuve que utilizar ni el Izanami y a Izanagi. El Amateratsu y el Tsukuyomi fue suficiente para destrozarle. Lo peor venía ahora... ir a Konoha y entregarme. Sé que Naruto y los demás testificarían a mi favor, pero aún así, yo no conocía bien a la hokage.

El resto de los ninjas de Suna unidos a los ninjas de Konoha terminaron con los enemigos que faltaban fuera, de hecho no creo yo que Gaara fuera a dejarles vivos después de que hubieran tratado de matar a su hermana y a su sobrino. Cuando todo acabó y estaba hablando con Sasuke, una voz profunda y enfadada se escuchó a mi espalda.

\- Tú deberías estar descansando – escuché a Sakura.

\- Tenía que venir – le dije – era urgente.

\- ¿Urgente? – preguntó.

\- No pensaba dejar a mi hijo solo y a Temari la he llevado a un lugar seguro.

\- ¿Qué te has llevado a mi hermana? – escuché esta vez a Gaara - ¿Dónde está? – preguntó enfadado.

\- En Konoha – le dije – estará a salvo con la Hokage, no pensaba dejarla aquí en mitad de vuestra guerra.

\- No te atrevas a decirme cómo cuidar de mi familia – dijo Gaara enfadado.

\- No te atrevas tú a decirme a mí cómo cuidar de mi familia – le recordé.

Gaara me miró sin apartar la mirada y yo le miré de igual forma hasta que al final, se marchó diciendo un "me cae bien", supongo que proteger a su hermana significaba para él que ya le caía bien la gente. Quizá era por el hecho de no ser lo que él creía que era. Yo no era ese criminal que habían lanzado como rumor, yo era el genio Uchiha de Konoha y amaba a Temari, la hermana mayor del Kazekage.


	24. Secretos

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Desde luego la noticia de que era el hijo de Itachi Uchiha se había filtrado bien, todos los que estaban a las puertas de Suna venían a por ese niño y yo no iba a dejar que entrasen. Había luchado un par de veces contra el hermano de Sasuke pero nunca imaginé que pudiera llegar a ser tan deseado. Sé que Itachi era fuerte, sabía perfectamente todo lo que podían hacer sus ojos y que eran muy deseados, pero no llegaba a hacerme una idea del alcance que tendría y es que parecía que todos deseaban el control de esos ojos.

Sasuke había decidido quedarse dentro de la sala con Temari, pero yo en cuanto escuché los gritos de ella y empecé a ver un mínimo de lo que se venía, tuve que salirme, no aguantaba ver eso y no entendía como Sasuke podía permanecer ahí tan tranquilo. Me quedé tras esa puerta y pensé en cómo nos habíamos distanciado el Teme y yo, desde que había huido de la villa ya no era lo mismo nuestra relación, él vivía para la venganza, vivía para reconstruir su clan y vivía para obtener poder y fuerza... yo no encajaba en sus planes, el que una vez fue como mi hermano ahora estaba demasiado distanciado de mí.

Sé que Sasuke se metía mucho conmigo, intentaba picarme, quería que entrase a discutir con él pero tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que si le insultaba... de que si me metía con él como lo hacía antes de que se marchase... se largaría y no quería que se fuera. Ahora trataba de evitarlo en la medida de lo posible y eso también lo notaba él, nuestra relación era tensa, pendía de un hilo y lo sabíamos los dos, tratábamos de fingir que estábamos como siempre, pero no era cierto, no estábamos como siempre, lo intentábamos y creíamos que si fingíamos lo suficiente que nuestra relación seguía igual, lo lograríamos, lograríamos volver a la normalidad, pero no era cierto, nos mentíamos, nos engañábamos.

La verdad entre toda esta mentira es que echaba de menos a mi mejor amigo, a mi hermano, echaba de menos al auténtico Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Qué había hecho estando con Orochimaru tanto tiempo? ¿Habían cambiado su carácter, su actitud? Ahora era mucho más serio de lo que antes era y eso ya era decir... porque nunca fue precisamente el mejor amigo de todos, seguía siendo igual de arrogante y borde, igual de altanero creyéndose el mejor, pero de ahí a esto... no estaba seguro por lo que había pasado para comportarse así, antes aún le importaban sus compañeros pero ahora... sus compañeros éramos meros peones que podía utilizar en su guerra particular, le daba igual si los sacrificaba por el camino. Era mucho más frío de lo que fue antes, ni que decir de cuando era un niño.

Le conocía desde el colegio más temprano, siempre fue un chico sonriente y divertido que cambió con la destrucción de su clan, pero no esperaba jamás que se hubiera convertido en alguien que solo le importaba llevar a fin su misión sin tener en cuenta nada más, no podía ir sacrificando a sus compañeros como le diera la gana.

Apoyé la espalda contra la puerta de la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de los guardias y agaché la mirada para ver el suelo. Supongo que nunca nadie me había visto triste de verdad... hoy lo estaba, perdía a mi mejor amigo y no sabía cómo recuperarlo, cada vez lo sentía más y más lejos de mí.

\- Naruto – escuché una suave voz al fondo y levanté la mirada para ver a Hinata con todo el equipo de batalla - ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó sonriendo.

\- Sí – le dije tratando de sonreír.

\- ¿Es por Sasuke? – me preguntó de golpe y me puse serio de golpe asintiéndole con la cabeza haciendo un ligero ruido de afirmación - ¿Por qué no hablas con él?

\- ¿Crees que sigue siendo el mismo Sasuke que se marchó de Konoha? – le pregunté preocupado.

\- No – me dijo muy segura – Todos hemos cambiado Naruto, pero creo que sus sentimientos por Konoha siguen siendo los mismos, puede que haya cambiado, que se haya hecho más fuerte, que sea más frío o más borde, que no esté acostumbrado a tener amigos, siempre ha estado solo – me dijo Hinata – pero sigue siendo de Konoha – me dijo – habla con él, necesita un amigo más que nunca – me aclaró.

\- Lo sé. Todos desconfían de él, creen que se vengará en cualquier momento de la villa o que se marchará de nuevo, he escuchado a los otros de Konoha decir que la villa no es para él y no quiero que se marche – le dije.

\- Habla con él Naruto, dile como te sientes y arregladlo. No creo que Sasuke quiera marcharse de nuevo. Le duele tanto como a ti que os estéis distanciando.

\- Hablaré con él cuando acabe todo este lío – le dije forzando una sonrisa y ella sonrió - ¿Qué necesitabas Hinata? – le pregunté porque sé que había venido por algo y no era a hablar de Sasuke ni de mí.

\- Te necesitamos fuera – me dijo – en las puertas se está acumulando ninjas.

\- De acuerdo.

Fui con ella hacia las puertas de Suna donde estaban los demás incluido Gaara y combatí al lado de todos ellos, era de las primeras veces que luchaba junto a Kiba, porque él y yo siempre nos habíamos estado peleando desde que le vencí en el examen con aquel gas que se me escapó, creo que me odiaba un poco por la forma tan ridícula que tuvo de perder, pero no era mi culpa, yo gané.

Cuando nos ocupamos de todos los ninjas que querían asediar Suna, volvimos a la torre del Kazekague para descubrir que Itachi estaba allí y Sakura se cabreó mucho con él porque seguía aún en tratamiento aunque tenía bastante mejor aspecto que antes, no le faltaba mucho para acabar, un par de días como mucho o un par de dosis. Por orden de Gaara, fuimos todos a Konoha a buscar a Temari y es que Itachi la había sacado de Suna llevándola allí junto a Tsunade para protegerla mejor.

Cuando ya veía las puertas de Konoha me di cuenta de que Sasuke que había estado prácticamente a mi lado todo el viaje, ahora se quedaba atrás y me preocupé, empecé a ver lo que veían todos... él no quería volver a la villa, había algo que le impedía volver con normalidad y no sé lo que era. Me quedé atrás dejando pasar a todo el grupo y le esperé. Se sorprendió de ver que le esperaba, porque iba a un paso muy lento.

\- ¿Qué haces Dobe? – me preguntó volviendo a su semblante frío, a esa coraza que siempre se ponía para evitar que viéramos su dolor y sufrimiento – no te quedes atrás y sigue al resto – me dijo.

\- Te estoy esperando a ti.

\- ¿Tienes miedo de que me largue? – me preguntó sonriendo con prepotencia – o es porque Gaara te ordenó vigilarme.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa Sasuke? – le pregunté y él se sorprendió – no intentes engañarme con tus palabras frías, sé que te pasa algo.

\- Vamos Naruto... ¿no te has dado cuenta aún? Nadie aquí quiere que vuelva, creen que soy un peligro, nadie confía en mí, es mejor si me voy ahora – me dijo.

\- Yo quiero que vuelvas – le dije - ¿No te sirve eso? Yo confió en ti y como estás en mi equipo con eso basta y sobra, me da igual si los demás no confían en ti, yo lo hago. Si tu hermano es capaz de volver ¿Por qué tu no?

\- No es tan fácil Naruto, mi hermano es un héroe y cuando se lo contéis a Tsunade lo aceptará, pero yo me fugué con criminales, asesiné ninjas, hice cosas de las que ninguna villa se sentiría orgulloso.

\- Eres mi amigo Sasuke, eres de Konoha y puedes volver, yo hablaré en tu favor siempre y lo sabes. Te quiero en mi equipo, volvamos a ser el equipo siete Sasuke, Sakura, tú y yo, vamos Sasuke... somos imparables contigo – le dije sonriendo y él sonrió por primera vez – no te alejes de nosotros Sasuke, vuelve al clan, tú hermano te necesitará y tu sobrino también.

\- Vale – me dijo al final – pero prométeme que nuestra relación será como antes, sin miedos de que me vaya – me dijo.

\- Prométeme que no te irás y te garantizo que todo volverá a ser como antes – le sonreí y él acabó sonriendo prometiéndolo

Yo fui el que tuvo que ir junto a Shikamaru a dar explicaciones a Tsunade sobre Itachi y Sasuke, sobre todo lo ocurrido. Tras mucho debatirlo y dar explicaciones, todo acabó solucionado y cuando Itachi pidió el indulto para Deidara, se lo dieron, eso sí... con la condición de que cambiase de villa a formar parte de Konoha, pero al menos dejaba Akatsuki y eso era lo que él quería aunque seguía muy pesado con eso de derrotar los ojos de los Uchiha, pero era algo entre Itachi y él.

Todo parecía ir volviendo poco a poco a la normalidad y Danzo fue acusado por traición, su avaricia por los ojos de los Uchiha llegó a su fin justo aquel día, Ibiki fue el encargado de la tortura y la interrogación como capitán de escuadrón y al final... acabó cantando todo lo que había pasado con la misión de Itachi y es que no creo que nadie fuera capaz de soportar las técnicas de Ibiki.

De Sasuke... lo último que supe es que estaba ayudando a su hermano a reconstruir su antiguo clan, de hecho... yo fui a ayudarles unos cuantos días y es que las casas estaban destrozadas de haber permanecido tantos años abandonadas. Después de la matanza del clan nadie había vivido aquí de nuevo, ni siquiera Sasuke. Temari junto a Itachi y ese niño se fueron unos días a casa de Sasuke hasta que reconstruyesen la casa, Sasuke también estaba reconstruyendo una al lado de su hermano y eso me alegraba, me daba esperanzas de que no volvería a marcharse.

Tsunade había puesto vigilancia a las puertas del clan Uchiha y no sabía muy bien si era para vigilar sus movimientos porque no se fiaba o para controlar que no les ocurriera nada, quizá era una mezcla entre ambas respuestas, pero yo me quedaba más tranquilo sabiendo que estarían en Konoha los dos. La que no parecía muy contenta era Temari, a ella le gustaba Suna y desde luego Itachi le había propuesto ir allí si lo deseaba, pero después de que algunos ninjas votasen y quisieran elegir a Itachi como próximo Hokage, no ayudaba a la decisión de marcharse y Temari sabía que perfectamente como todos... que era el idóneo para ese puesto, porque era el más fuerte, protegería a la villa de lo que fuera y lo había demostrado, era el héroe de Konoha.

Al niño le llamaron Fugaku, como el padre de Itachi y de Sasuke, supongo que Itachi deseaba poder recordar así a su padre. Yo nunca le pregunté el motivo, pero me lo imaginaba. Las últimas veces que había ido a verles al clan Uchiha, Sasuke e Itachi solían estar hablando sobre lo de ser Hokage o no, Itachi no tenía muchas ganas en principio, quería disfrutar de su familia, de su hijo, quería estar con su hermano, volver a diseñar la casa, entrenar con su hijo cuando creciera... no sé, tener una vida tranquila, esa que no pudo tener en Akatsuki. Deidara que ahora también vivía por el clan Uchiha con ellos, le insistió en que sería bueno ser Hokage, él siempre había luchado por la villa y desde esa posición podía hacerlo mejor, de hecho... tenía mayor posibilidad de proteger a su familia si tenía el control absoluto, no era una mala idea. Temari apoyaba aquella decisión y al final... creo que había aceptado que acabaría viviendo en Konoha con Itachi, con Deidara y con Sasuke. Suna para ella cada vez estaba más lejos.


	25. Hokage

**Itachi Uchiha**

¡ _Hokage_! Era algo que en parte me aterrorizaba. Supongo que siempre fue uno de mis sueños, desde ese puesto podía proteger mi villa, a mi familia, podría proteger a todo el mundo, pero me aterrorizaba porque todos dependían de mí. Yo no quería convertirme en alguien como Minato que era capaz de sacrificarse a sí mismo por toda esta gente, de hecho creo que ya lo había hecho... me sacrifiqué haciéndome un criminal para protegerles a todos. Quizá era por eso por lo que me lo pedían a mí pero tenía mis dudas.

Sasuke y Temari me animaron para que aceptase y Naruto... tras muchos berrinches porque él quería ser Hokage, acabó haciéndome prometerle que él sería el siguiente a mí, así que no tuve más remedio que aceptar su propuesta. Ahora aquí estaba, en la terraza más alta de la torre del Hokage con la túnica que una vez fue de Minato y observando la villa bajo mis pies. ¿Sería un buen Hokage? Esa era una de las grandes preguntas que a veces me invadía. Si Danzo hubiera visto este momento no se lo habría creído jamás.

Desde aquí podía ver el recinto de los Uchiha, vacío desde hace años aunque ahora veía a gente trabajando allí reparando las casas que se habían ido deteriorando con el tiempo que estuvieron abandonadas. Supongo que desde que me convertí en Hokage, más gente venía a ayudar en la reconstrucción, antes sólo venían los amigos más cercanos a mi hermano o a Temari. Hasta los hermanos de Temari habían venido a ayudarnos durante unos días y es que Gaara no podía ausentarse durante mucho tiempo de su cargo y lo entendía, ahora que era Hokage lo entendía.

Escuché una voz a mi espalda y era Tsunade hablándome... o más bien riñéndome porque estaba aquí arriba en lugar de el despacho rellenando papeles, pero es que yo no era de papeles, para eso había más gente en la torre, yo estaba en el puesto para velar por la seguridad de todos, yo quería estar con mi familia y mi familia... era Konoha.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí arriba? – preguntó enfadada – hay mucho papeleo.

\- Encárgaselo a alguien de confianza – le dije.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde vas tú? – me preguntó y sonreí

\- Con la familia – le dije subiendo el pie por encima de la pequeña valla y desapareciendo mientras escuchaba de Tsunade un "no te atrevas a marchar...."

Desde que me había hecho Hokage y la voz se había corrido, la villa estaba más tranquila que de costumbre y es que no creo que nadie se atreviera a atacar sabiendo que estaría yo al otro lado para detenerlos, nadie quería luchar contra un Uchiha y menos... contra el genio Uchiha. Sé que Tsunade quería que me encargase del papeleo y podía hacerlo, pero yo era más como Minato, de andar por las calles, de escuchar a la gente, de hablar con ellos y saber lo que les preocupaba, de ser uno más y no encerrarme en un despacho bajo papeles, quería que la gente me conociera, que la gente pudiera hablar conmigo directamente de lo que fuera, que tuvieran confianza... porque con esa confianza podía hacer lo que quisiera, ninguna nación nos atacaría si sabía que Konoha respondería y desde luego, con la confianza, todos me escucharían, todos me respetarían, quería ser ese tipo de Hokage cercano a ellos. Creo que había mucha gente en la torre que podía firmar documentos, podían hacerme un resumen en las juntas.

Caminé por la calle principal hacia la puerta de acceso a mi clan. La técnica de Minato era realmente eficaz para escapar de Tsunade, nunca sabía dónde me iba a teleportar y ya me había dedicado a poner sellos por todos los lados, así que a la pobre la volvía loca buscándome, pero al menos gracias a ella podía relajarme y seguía haciendo lo que quería. Tsunade siempre decía que no enseñase esa técnica a nadie, porque no quería tener a un futuro Hokage como yo que se le escapase siempre. Yo me reía, porque a Naruto le estaba enseñando ya la técnica, al fin y al cabo era de su padre y como él no podía enseñársela, ya lo haría yo.

Las mujeres del lugar que estaban comprando por la calle se quedaron mirándome cuando empecé a caminar hacia mi clan. Todas sonreían, susurraban y me señalaban comentando que yo era el Hokage, quizá aún me tenían algo de respeto y no se terminaban de acercar o es que les daba vergüenza, porque los que sí se acercaban siempre corriendo eran los niños. Las madres siempre trataban de alejarlos de mí para que no me molestasen, les decían que seguro que estaba muy ocupado pero yo siempre les calmaba y les comentaba que tenía algo de tiempo para los niños y es que ellos eran el futuro de Konoha. Les enseñaba siempre algún truco o alguna habilidad del sharingan y sorprendidos se iban contentos. Las madres solían agradecerme que tuviera un tiempo para ellos y cuando acabé, seguí hacia el clan.

Escuchaba los rumores de que me había casado con una chica forastera, con la hermana del Kazekage y sí era cierto, nos habíamos casado casi a escondidas, no queríamos celebrarlo por lo alto, queríamos algo sencillo y es lo que hicimos. Sólo vinieron a la boda los familiares y amigos más cercanos.

Nada más entrar por el clan ya tenía a Temari saltándome encima y enrollando sus piernas a mi cintura mientras me besaba. Me encantaba estar en casa con ella, la amaba, creo que no podía encontrar una chica mejor que ella.

\- ¿Ya te has vuelto a escapar? – me preguntó aún dándome besos.

\- Sabes que odio el papeleo – le dije sonriendo.

\- Lo sé - me sonrió – haces sufrir a Tsunade y ya está mayor para andar persiguiéndote – me dijo Temari.

\- No quiere que enseñe esta técnica a nadie más – ambos nos reímos y es que la pobre le tocaba perseguirme por toda Konoha cuando desaparecía y siempre acababa más enfadada que de costumbre conmigo.

\- Eres un caso perdido – me dijo Temari – pero me alegro de que estés aquí.

\- ¿Va todo bien? – le pregunté.

\- Sí. Sasuke está acabando con el tejado.

Había pasado tan sólo un año desde que me habían nombrado Hokage, desde que había vuelto a Konoha, desde que me había casado con Temari, desde que Danzo desapareció de nuestras vidas y al menos habíamos conseguido terminar tres casas enteras, la de Sasuke, la de Deidara y la nuestra, el resto de casas del clan aún estábamos trabajando en ellas.

Estaba besando a Temari cuando escuché de nuevo los susurros de gente tras de nosotros y es que cuando miré hacia delante, vi al enano que venía hacia nosotros caminando con lentitud buscándome. Un año y lo grande que estaba ya el pequeño Fugaku. Los aldeanos que estaban cerca sonreían al verlo y es que era muy gracioso como venía buscándonos. Bajé a Temari y lo cogí en brazos al pequeño acercándole el rostro para darle un beso en la mejilla. Adoraba a mi hijo, era lo más importante en mi vida y él sonrió al recibir el beso.

Naruto venía por detrás preocupado porque según él.... Había perdido al pequeñajo de vista pero al verlo conmigo se calmó. Miré al pequeño y sonreí al ver un sello que no era mío en su brazo, desde luego Naruto estaba practicando con mi hijo su técnica, pero al parecer aún no la controlaba. Con el tiempo imaginé que llegaría a controlarlo perfectamente.

\- Desde que tu hijo a aprendido andar, me trae de cabeza – me dijo Naruto – no para, va de un lado a otro.

\- No te preocupes Naruto, ya me ocupo yo de él ahora – le dije.

\- ¿No tendrías que estar en la torre? – me preguntó y sonreí - ¿Te has vuelto a escapar? La vieja va a matarte – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Debe de estar buscándome – le dije sonriendo.

\- O encontrándote – me dijo Naruto mirando hacia atrás de mí.

\- Itachi Uchiha – escuché a Tsunade tras de mí – estoy hasta las narices de esa habilidad que aprendiste del cuarto, no quiero ver esa habilidad en nadie más y menos en Naruto, no voy a pasarme el día persiguiéndole cuando llegue a Hokage – me dijo.

\- Vieja... - dijo Naruto – tranquila que aunque aprenda esta habilidad, yo tendré más difícil escapar de mis tareas de Hokage, porque tendré a Itachi persiguiéndome, él no me dejará escaparme – yo sonreí al escucharle.

\- Tiene trabajo – dijo Tsunade hacia Itachi.

\- Pues sí – le comenté – pero con mi mujer y mi hijo

Cogí a Temari y volví a desaparecer dejando a Tsunade allí con Naruto. Me teleporté fuera de la villa y llegué a la habitación de Temari en Suna. De verdad que esta habilidad de Minato me gustaba, llegábamos en un momento y podía escaparme con rapidez.

\- No se puede hacer nada contigo, no tienes remedio – me dijo Temari sonriendo.

\- Es cierto, no tengo remedio pero te amo – le dije besándola.

\- ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? – escuché al fondo que preguntaban y en la puerta abierta apareció Gaara con el niño en brazos y es que se me había escapado. Ahora sonreía mientras le cogía el cabello a Gaara y no paraba de reír.

\- Lo siento Gaara – le dije – había que escapar de Tsunade.

\- Te perdono pero porque me has traído a mi sobrino. Mientras vosotros hacéis vuestras... cosas de adulto – dijo sonrojándose – el pequeño Fugaku y yo nos vamos a divertirnos al parque ¿Verdad? – le preguntó Gaara al enano que aún sonreía tirándole del cabello.

Temari y yo nos reímos y Gaara cerró la puerta cuando salió llevándose al pequeño con él. Si no lo hubiera visto, jamás imaginaría que Gaara pudiera estar tan encaprichado con un crío, pero es que se le caía la baba con Fugaku.

\- Te quiero – me dijo Temari besándome.

\- Y yo a ti – le respondí.

\- tachi... - la escuché entre susurros aún con sus labios pegados a los míos.

\- ¿Qué? – le pregunté.

\- ¿Y si vamos pensando en un hermanito para Fugaku? – me preguntó y sonreí.

\- Eso está hecho.

Pasé mi brazo por su cintura y la arrastré bajo mí besándola mientras ella sonreía. Me encantaba su sonrisa, no podía dejar de besar sus labios. Sentí las manos de Temari quitando la chaqueta del Hokage y dejándola a un lateral de ella en el suelo y es que ni a la cama habíamos subido, nos habíamos quedado en el mismo suelo y me daba igual.

Sonreí cuando notaba sus manos por mi espalda buscando el final de la camiseta para quitármela también y le ayudé a quitarla mientras la acariciaba a ella. Metí mi mano bajo su falda y la escuché reír divertida cuando toqué su intimidad. Reí yo también y es que tenía una risa pegadiza, nos encantaba a los dos jugar y menos mal que Gaara se había llevado al enano un rato, porque así la tenía toda para mí.

Entré en ella y me moví con calma hasta que se acostumbró, pero no dejé de besarla durante todo el tiempo que estuve dentro de ella, la amaba. ¿Quién me habría dicho que acabaría enamorado de una chica de Suna? ¿Quién me diría que acabaría siendo Hokage? No me imaginaba nada, ni siquiera creí que llegaría a ser padre. Me corrí en ella pero yo me fijé cuando ella gimió y gritó cuando llegó al orgasmo.

Fui yo quien buscó al pequeño Fugaku mientras su madre se duchaba y es que teníamos que volver a Konoha. Gaara no quería separarse del niño, es que se le caía la baba con su sobrino y a Fugaku también le encantaba estar con su tío, sobre todo tirarle del cabello, creo que era por verlo de un color tan peculiar.

Volvimos a casa y acosté al pequeño Fugaku en su cama. Cuando quise darme cuenta, yo me había quedado dormido con él en su cama y me sorprendió ver a Temari frente a mí con nuestro hijo en medio. Sonreí, porque sabía que ella al no verme en nuestra cama, había venido aquí con nosotros y ahora dormía profundamente. Acaricié su cabello y abrió los ojos con lentitud mirándome y sonriendo. No podía ser más feliz de lo que lo era ahora mismo.

\- Lo siento – le dije – me quedé dormido.

\- No pasa nada – me dijo – te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti Temari. ¿Qué te parece si cogemos a Fugaku y le metemos en la cama con nosotros?

\- Sería perfecto – me dijo – tendré a los dos hombres de mi vida en mi cama – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Dios como te amo – le dije besándola – me has dado todo lo que quería en mi vida.

\- Vamos Hokage – me dijo sonriendo – vamos a dormir, mañana te espera papeleo.

\- Odio el papeleo... mañana iré con Fugaku de excursión

\- Tsunade va a matarte – me dijo mientras yo me levantaba y cogía a Fugaku en brazos para llevarlo a nuestra habitación.

\- Seguramente, pero en el fondo... me entiende, vosotros sois lo primero para mí, siempre lo seréis. Me lo has dado todo y yo te daré todo también Temari, te amo demasiado.

\- Yo también te amo – me dijo sonriendo mientras nos tirábamos en nuestra cama a dormir abrazando al pequeño.

Desde luego... lo único que ahora quería, es que ellos estuvieran bien y por supuesto, darle un hermanito a Fugaku, porque esperaba darle muchos hermanitos.


End file.
